Legend Part 1
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: There is a prophecy in the world of Minecraftia. On the 100th anniversary of the death of Steve, the god-turned Minecraftian, a blood-line descendant will use their powers for either good or evil to destroy the gods. It is necessary for the descendant to know their role when the time comes. The only power that can stop the destruction is the legendary Jewel of Notch.
1. Chapter 1

**Read the 40 chapter long **_**Living on a Few Wishes **_**if you haven't already! I worked really hard on that story! **_**Living on a Few Dreams**_** won't be out until after I finish this story. And just remember, this is sorta the prolouge or introduction, so it's shorter than the other chapters. I promise the other chapters will be longer. From now on, I'm aiming each chapter at over 1,000 words, similarly to some of my other stories. Please sit back… take out a bowl of popcorn or whatever snack you like… and enjoy my new series, **_**Legend**_**.**

Legends. Legends change the outcome of time. Time. Time changes the outcome of fate. Fate. Fate changes the outcome of future. Future. Future changes the outcome of life. Life and legend have some similarity then.

Somewhere in our minds, there is a speck of dust floating around. It is the world of Minecraftia, a planet similar than the one you live in to this day. It makes a large comparison to your world, although some things are different. Let me tell you about the world of Minecraftia.

Long ago, three powerful brothers created the world. Two you probably know of two, but the third was neglected, thrown out, mistreated by his brothers. The name of this long-forgotten brother was Steve.

Steve was very loyal to both Herobrine and Notch, his brothers. As the middle child, Steve did not get much respect, as he seemed not as powerful as the other boys. They teased him for that, they gave him the worst job to take care of. Crop growth. Steve despised his job, and never plant or grew any crops. He knew that there would be people soon living in the new world, but he ignored that fact. On a job, Steve encountered a mysterious necklace. There was a certain jewel on this necklace. He brought it back to his older brother, who named the jewel The Jewel of Notch and kept it hidden in a secret cave because he knew Steve desired possession of it. In an outrage, Steve finally managed to control his obsessive powers and vowed to take out his brothers once and for all. Notch and Herobrine barely escaped and destroyed Steve. Notch took over the position of crop growth as well as the rest of Minecraftia and the Aether. Herobrine took control of the Nether.

It is said in legend that Steve created a woman who bore him a child. The child was sent down to Minecraftia and kept in hiding for years until more people and creatures were created. One hundred years after the defeat of Steve, a descendant of this child will inherit the black magic of Steve and destroy either Notch and Herobrine or the former god of crop growth. The only object that can delay or stop the destruction of the gods is Steve's desire, The Jewel of Notch.

My name is Ray Anderson and this is the story of my legend.

**The OC entries are officially closed! No more submission please! Those who do not get into Part 1 will show up in Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very Hunger Games-esque, but it leads into the next chapter. **

Every year since I was born and possibly some years before that, the city I lived in hosted an annual gala to celebrate the wealth of the economy. Obviously this was only for the rich while the poor readied themselves for what would be called "the sacrifice." See, the city was pretty large in size, with tall pine trees, and sandy beaches, skyscrapers with fancy writing on them. Those things were for the rich.

The poor, like my family, lived in small wooden shacks passed down generation to generation and fit to specify the certain individuals. Each family had their own shack, but it was very hard to keep. Every month, the rich would pass through the city, collecting taxes from the poor and using that money for their extravagant parties used for taxes was less money for the people to pay to keep their homes.

Although the rich basically ruled the city, I heard rumors of another force larger and more ruthless than any of the Minecraftians. They were called the squids. I'm talking about literal squids. "The sacrifice" was meant to please the squids, so they wouldn't destroy the city. Years before I was born, a large civil war erupted in the city, killing thousands. The squids came in and helped the people, only for a price. Each year, one person they had to pay for freedom.

Before the squids entered the city, they were the enemies of a army called the Sky Army. Its leader, who nicknamed himself Sky, was a gentle and passionate man, but had a burning hatred for the squids. Supposedly, the squids killed Sky's entire family and forced him into slavery. The warriors were all dedicated to the cause. It was not only to destroy the existence of squids, but also of friendship and love. Reading and hearing stories about the Sky Army made me want to create one of my own, if a new Sky hadn't been created. I wished to have something more in my life just for being a poor beggar in the street of the city.

The time had come for yet another sacrifice to be chosen. The mayor, John Saint, would choose a random name of the poor people to send to the docks, where a fair trade would be made. Another year of flourishing for a soul.

Now, I suppose I should explain my past. My birth name is Rachel, but most of my friends and my sister call me Ray. I was born inside of the city, inside of my parents' shack, to be exact. My earlier years were simple. Each morning I would run to the nearby well, collect water, and run back home in time for breakfast. My father, a hunter, would sneak outside of the city boundaries and collect different types of animals to eat. In my opinion, I enjoyed my father's food choices and my mother's cooking. After breakfast, I would find one of my friends to play with and spend the rest of the day with him or her. My parents told me to be back at the shack before sunset, as I always did.

Then came my sister. I adored her with all my heart. I believed she was the most beautiful thing in the world and nothing could replace my satiety love for her. My parents named her Marley. After Marley was born, the economy dropped and my parents had to join the work force. My father could no longer hunt, my mother could no longer be by her children's sides all the time. From five in the morning to seven to ten in the evening, my parents took their positions in a factory not too far from the shack. Marley and I stayed home, attending to all of the needs that we needed to do. I learned my father's every move and hunted in the out-of-boundary woods, catching small animals at first. As time passed, I begun to catch the larger animals, enough to feed both Marley and I.

Five years after the economic devastation, a terrible earthquake erupted, crushing the factory and all its employees, including my parents. Marley and I were forced either to live with a foster family or to an orphanage. Not wanting to leave my sister, I told Marley to pretend that our family was still alive and live normally. The pain was hard, but for the next few years, we were able to deal with it.

I once had a friend by the name of Lara. She was talented and could sew a sweater in only a few hours from limited supplies. Lara could also play the harp, creating beautiful sounds from her instrument. Two years after the death of my parents, Lara was chosen as sacrifice. I thought how a lovely girl like Lara could be chosen to die or become a slave for such a dastardly thing. I vowed to myself that if Marley ever got picked as a sacrifice, I would volunteer myself, which has never happened in the city before.

The day came. All of the poor people were gathered and led to a salon where Mayor John Saint would choose the sacrifice. I wore a knee-length blue dress with puffed short sleeves and little tan colored shoes. My long brown hair strung down, clinging to my head despite the high winds. My brown eyes cried small tears, mainly from reminders of the previous sacrifice days. I held onto Marley's hand and smiled across at her. Since we were both the same height, and I was 18, as opposed to Marley being 16, she wore my nicest dress. It was purple and had tiny sparkles draped over the skirt. The top half was tight around her waist and fitted her perfectly. I had thought of giving her the dress, but I don't think she would've taken it from me.

"Ray?" Marley whispered.

"Yes?" I answered, holding on tighter to her hand.

"What if I get chosen?"

"Don't worry about it, Marl. It won't happen."

"Promise?"

I couldn't reply. Instead, I bit my bottom lip. Marley glanced down at the floor as we continued walking.

Eventually, the group we were with came upon a large courtyard. Everyone from the city, besides for the rich, stood in the groups. The adults were off to one side, the children to the other. These two groups were divided into sub-sections, females in the front and male in the back.

I stood behind Marley, still holding her hand, and closing my eyes, praying that neither of us would be chosen.

John Saint slowly walked up to the stage with a hat. It was the large black top hat of fate. Inside, there were thousands of little folded up papers reading the names of each citizen in the city. He sighed.

"Welcome everyone! We are here today for a reason… one of us must help the city by offering themselves as a tribute to our rulers."

"Rulers?" I went through the city's past in my mind, slightly opening my eyes and seeing the anxiety on Mayor Saint's face, "I thought the squids were just a shadow, or something that wasn't to be bothered with."

"As I was saying, in this hat we have the names of every person standing here beside you. If you know who is called, please let one of the guards or I know immediately. Thank you."

Mayor Saint reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a paper. He handed the hat off to a guard and opened the paper, peeking at the name. Saint gulped.

He continued, sadness appearing in his tone. "Marley Anderson."

Marley, standing in front of my, begun streaming tears down her face and spun to face me, her head buried in my shoulder.

"Ray," she silently cried, "Help me…"

No way I would be letting my sister a slave to the squids. No freaking way.

"Wait!" I called out before a guard pulled my sister away.

"Ms. Anderson…" Saint interrupted.

"_My_ name is Ms. Anderson too," I replied, "_I volunteer to take her place as sacrifice_!"

"Ray!" Marley screamed, holding onto the sleeve of my dress "No!"

"It's better than wasting your life with those navy blue demons," I told her in a small whisper, "I can also escape easier. I know how to use a bow and arrow." Marley attempted to hold in her tears and sniffed. She nodded. I kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, sis. Whatever you do…" I gulped, leaning closer to her so no one else could hear, "Please don't come after me."

"Alright…" Marley responded, faking a faint smile.

A guard came up behind me and grabbed me by the shoulder. I growled at his hard grip. He tugged me away from Marley as she yelled from afar, "I love you!"

I watched as all of the people tried to figure out what had happened. Marley softly waved to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on, I'll be separating each POV by character, which I've done in my previous stories. This is just to let people know who are new to my stories. :)**

Ray POV

Strong guards in uniforms surrounded me as Saint led the group to the dock where the squids and the citizens of the city traded once a year. The wind rushed through my hair and the ocean breeze watered my eyes. Saint glanced back at me, and thought I was crying because of my tears. He sighed and returned to face the water. The guard directly behind me pushed me forward using his massive strength. I rolled my eyes, quietly groaning.

I spotted a large blue object drawing closer to the wooden deck. Saint leaned down to meet up with the object, but the object turned out to be a squid. He quickly backed up and allowed the squid to leap up onto the deck. It thrashed its tentacles around the wood as I glanced down at it disgustingly.

"Lrig eht evah tsum ew won," the squid spoke. I was shocked. Squids could talk?! "Modgnik ruoy rof tiab sa desu dna diuqs a otni demrofsnart eb lliw ehs." (Now we must have the girl. She will be transformed into a squid and used as bait for your kingdom.)

"Give them the girl," Saint told the guards. He didn't seem to pay attention to the second part, but I did.

"What?!" I piped up, "How dare you!"

"Shut up," the guard growled and forced me closer to Saint. He led me down a ramp towards the water. As much as it was beautiful, the clear blue ocean had been dangerous and threatening as well. I didn't want to go into it. I wouldn't become a squid, even if it meant the squids killing the city. I no longer cared for it. Saint motioned for the squid and his group to bring over a cage protected by glass. I gasped.

"Mayor!" I turned to Saint, staring at him in the eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ray. But your parents would be proud that you are doing this for your sister."

"How do you know about my parents…?"

"People talk. I listen."

"What are you going to do to Marley?" I questioned, nervous for my sister's safety.

"Remember, I love Marley as my own daughter. I'm going to raise her as the mayor's daughter and teach her to become a strong leader."

"Okay." I nodded, "Thank you Mayor Saint."

"Call me John."

"John." I faintly smiled and placed my feet into the water, stepping closer to the cage. I closed my eyes, pretending that I was still with Marley. I was still with my parents. We were having fun in our backyard at night. My mother told me to quiet down and not disturb the neighbors, but at this command, I got even louder. Soon enough, my father had to drag me inside due to the level of my noise. I chuckled at that moment. Then I heard the swing of a blade.

My eyes suddenly opened and darted to the area where two figures battled against the squids with the cage. I backed up away from the battle, but found another squid behind me who tugged me towards the cage. I screamed, hoping that one of the figures would hear.

The first figure spun around. Instantly I was mesmerized. He had shaggy light brown hair, shining brown eyes, and wore a black and red checkered jacket, blue jeans, red shoes, and wore an dog-tag made of gold. The boy held the handle of a diamond sword. He saw me in the grasp of the squid and raced over, chopping off the squid's arm.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he replied, smiling. The boy returned to his teammate, a creature with fur all over his body covered with a black suit. I had never seen anything like him before. There were no human-creature hybrids in the city, so the citizens were considered innocent to the outside world. Saint and the guards fled.

After the boys had destroyed all of the squids, the first who had saved me grabbed my hand, "What's your name?"

"Rachel Anderson. I need to get to my sister."

"And who's your sister?"

"Her name is Marley. She's only sixteen."

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

The boy glanced back at the hybrid, who only shrugged. He faced me again, not moving away from my eyes, "We'll get your sister and then take you somewhere where it's safe."

"And where would that be?" I queried.

"The base of the Sky Army."

The boy and the hybrid begun to run towards the city in a hurried motion. I paused for a moment before racing after them.

"Wait!" I called out. The boy turned around and told the hybrid to continue.

"Yes?" He asked from a distance.

"They found a new Sky?"

The boy nodded, "His name is Adam. I know him personally."

"And who are you?"

"Mitchell Hughes, but you can call me Mitch. General of the Sky Army." The boy, who I now knew as Mitch, ran to catch up with the hybrid.

"He's a general of the Sky Army?!" I gaped open my mouth as I watched Mitch run off, "I heard that the Sky Army ended long ago. They found a new Sky? Who in their right mind would take over that position? Well… I would…"

For about ten minutes, I paced back and forth on the dock, waiting for Mitch, his friend, and Marley to come back. I was going to return to the city when I noticed three shadows heading to the dock. Marley came into my vision. She spotted me too and ran into my arms.

"Ray! I thought you were gone!" she said, hugging me.

"I would never leave you."

Mitch looked on with a smile on his face. I glanced up to see him staring at me, but he ducked his head as soon as he realized I saw him. I smirked.

Marley got out of my arms and turned to the boys, "Thank you for saving my sister. It means a lot to me."

"It's my pleasure," the hybrid told her, bowing and showing off his shiny diamond axe, "But I have to admit… someone else did most of the work."

Mitch straightened up and grinned, "Yes Jerome? Who would that be?"

"BETTY!"

Mitch's arrogant expression faded when he heard that word.

Jerome, the hybrid, continued, mainly to Marley, "Betty is my axe." My sister chuckled and I laughed at the expression on Mitch's face rather than Jerome's joke. He noticed my laugh and his cheeks turned a bright pink. I titled my head, knowing what that move was, but I didn't say anything.

Mitch interrupted his friend, "We should head out."

"What will happen to the city?" Marley asked, innocent of the incident that occurred ten minutes before.

Jerome and Mitch glanced at each other, but Jerome answered, "We have no idea." They knew what would happen, but did not to reveal anything to disturb my sister.

Marley sighed and followed Jerome's lead when he walked off. I chose to stay closer to the back. Mitch refused to start walking until I did, and I refused to walk until he did.

"Okay…" I commented, placing my hands on my hips, "I actually want to get somewhere now… so… maybe you want to start walking… or go up with your friend… Jerome? Right?"

Mitch nodded, "I've spent all day with him. I need to talk to someone new."

"Alright. As long as I walk behind you…"

"Not so fast Rachel…"

I smirked and pushed Mitch in front of me. He glanced back at me, "You've got power, girl."

"_Girl_? You just called me Rachel a minute ago."

"What do you _want_ me to call you?"

"Ray."

"_Ray_?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Whatever you say…" He begun walking, leaving me alone. I gasped, rushing to his side.

"And you just leave me like that?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You told me to stay in front of you while we were walking." Mitch didn't look in my direction for sarcastic intent.

"Well that was before I realized you were an arrogant jag."

"You know of the term _jag_?"

"Of course. That's what all the teens call each other when they do something wrong or get into trouble somehow. I've had my share of being a jag."

"How? I wanna know."

"I prefer to keep my past to myself."

"I understand."

"How long is it going to take to reach wherever we're heading?" Marley questioned.

"Another twenty minutes. We can take a short break if you would like." Jerome replied.

"No. It's alright. I'll be fine."

I smiled.

"How long have you lived in that city?" Mitch asked me.

"I told you… I prefer to keep my past to myself."

"Yeah… that's right… But I want to know _something_ about you."

"Fine. My parents passed away when I was seven. Marley and I have been living in their home ever since."

"Harsh."

"I know. I experienced it."

Mitch paused, "I lost my family too."

"You did?"

"When I met Jerome at fifteen, I became friends with him. My family shunned me and I had to run away with him. We found Sky recruiting generals when he first restarted the Army and invited us to join him. Jerome and I accepted, obviously."

"Marley was chosen as sacrifice, but I volunteered to take her place."

"I was almost killed by a squid two times."

"I've had to hide my secret for eleven years."

Mitch stopped, but kept on walking. I paused as well, trying not to look at him.

"Want to hang out when we get to the base?" he asked, finally looking back at me.

"Sure. I would love that," I responded, glancing into his brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know, in this version, Kermit and Cave are not part of Team Crafted and Dawn and Sky are not together. I'm also not adding in the artists to the group. But Seto is in the group although most of you realize what happened a little while ago between them. No hard feelings for either side.**

Ray POV

Within a few minutes, Mitch, Jerome, Marley, and I encountered a tall building made entirely out of gold blocks. Marley gasped, dazzled at the sight of gold. She always had been amazed by the power of gold.

"When you meet Sky," Mitch whispered in my ear, "Make sure to call gold _butter_."

"Why?"

"It's just something he does. Habitual."

I shrugged. Jerome enjoyed Marley's reaction to the gold exterior of the building as Mitch led me inside of the base. The first things I saw were a giant room with brilliant architecture and thousands of people walking around in full butter armor. There were gold, iron, and diamond weapons stacked in a neat pile against a wall, and a dining hall on the other end of the room. Towards the back, I spotted a training station for bows, axes, and swords. Next to it was a magic training station.

"Cool huh?" Mitch asked.

"I guess it's okay."

I heard the doors behind us open and I turned my head to find Marley and Jerome. Once she saw the furnishing of this giant room, my sister placed her hands over her mouth in awe.

"She's a real _fan_ of good art," I told Mitch.

"I see," he replied, widening his eyes. He paused and looked at all of the recruits, "Let me show you around the base."

"Sure."

"Ray! Ray! Ray!" Marley yelled, running up to me as I was about to walk off with Mitch.

"What is it?" I asked her, a fake smile on my face.

Marley unfortunately saw right through me, "Why are you faking a smile?"

"Geez, I don't know." I returned to my _sarcastic_ _not impressed_ look I had earlier while talking to Mitch.

"Jerome this is beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous! Who designed it?"

Jerome smiled, "He goes by the name of Antvenom. You should meet him."

"Yes. I must. Lead the way!" Marley grinned and stormed off in a random direction, Jerome racing after her. I chuckled.

"Now that you're not busy, I would like to show you the base," Mitch held out his arm for me to link onto.

I glared at him, a smirk appearing on my face. Once I hooked my arm around his, Mitch begun to walk in a direction I wasn't expecting. I supposed that he would take me to the training areas, but he first took me to a smaller room with a few couches and a jukebox in the corner. Three Minecraftians sat around, laughing and enjoying their time. Two of them were human, one was a hybrid. I noticed the hybrid looked like a fish human with a grey suit and red tie. Another person had dark sunglasses and a black suit, who was surprisingly keeping an entire cake on his lap. The third person wore a grey and purple outfit, resembling a wizard I had only read about in books.

"Ahem," Mitch cleared his throat. The Minecraftians glanced at him, confused about why he was arm in arm with a girl like me.

"Hi," the man in the shades said and smiled, "Who's she?"

"This is…" Mitch begun.

I interrupted him mid-sentence, "Ray. I'm a new recruit."

"Are you two going out or something?" the fish hybrid asked, pointing to the way our arms were intertwined.

"No…" Mitch nervously replied. I felt his arm shaking, but only momentarily glanced at it. To make the conversation less awkward, I pulled my arm out of his. He smiled at me and I acknowledged him with a nod.

The man in the shades started talking, "I'm Ian." Ian pointed to the man in the wizard's suit, "This is Seto." Then he switched his attention to the fish hybrid, "And this is the fish."

"No!" the hybrid exclaimed, "I'm a Mudkip first of all, not a fish! And my name is Quentin."

"Nice to meet you all," I told them.

"So, Ray, how do like it here so far?" Seto questioned, not looking up from a book he was reading.

"All of the _butter_…" I glanced over at Mitch, who shrugged, "Looks nice."

"So… you haven't seen the cafeteria?!" Ian asked, "They have absolutely the best cakes ever!"

"Cakes? I haven't had one of those for a long time…"

Ian jumped up and pulled me away from Mitch, "Then you've gotta try some of ours!"

"Sure!" I smiled and allowed Ian to lead me to the dining hall.

Once we reached the dining hall, I realized how many recruits there were. Almost two-thirds of the seats were filled. Ian told me that there were over 6 million recruits. At that, I was in awe.

Ian and I sat at a table close to the entrance of the dining hall. There were already two kids there: one with long red hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a pink and white striped long-sleeve shirt with grey lining around the wrists and bottom with a pink collar on her shirt, black shorts, grey boots with light pink laces and brown soles, and a light and neon pink bow on the right side of her hair. The boy who sat across from her had dark brown hair parted slightly over his left eye, brown eyes, a headset with red circles on the outside of each speaker, a navy blue creeper hoodie, light grey pants, and grey shoes. He was the one to notice Ian and I first.

"Are you new?" the boy asked me.

I lifted my head up from twiddling my fingers and nodded.

"I'm SleekCoast11, and this is my friend Arianastarlight05. You can call us Sleek and Ari." Sleek motioned to the redhead girl, "We're official PVP trainers."

"Monsieur Ssundee…" Ari whined in a French accent, "When will we be able to get the general position?!"

"In soon time, my little red velvet cupcake," Ian replied, sarcastically licking his lips. Ari squealed, recognizing the color of her hair. I chuckled.

"How old are you guys?" I questioned. The duo seemed a little young to be trainers.

Sleek responded because Ari was too busy pouting, "I'm twelve and Ari is fourteen."

"That's really cool. And what exactly is your job?"

"Well… Ari runs part of the controls for the games, and I train individuals for those games."

"Games?"

Sleek became confused, as if he thought I knew what the games were, "The Survival Games, also known as the Hunger Games. It's a program that Sky created to prepare the recruits if there ever was a battle. He expects them to be ready for an attack from the squids or another powerful enemy."

"I see. But Ari runs _controls_?"

"There's certain things that happen… like chest refill and countdown… and transportation to deathmatch… and letting the players know who's dead and who's still alive… that sorta stuff." I nodded.

Sleek continued, "BajanCanadian and JeromeASF host the Games. They're really good at it. One day I wanna get _that_ good."

"Keep dreaming Sleek," Ari laughed.

"Shut up." Sleek groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Who are BajanCanadian and JeromeASF?" I queried.

Sleek glared at me like I was an idiot, "Mitch and Jerome? The benj and bac duo? Betty?"

"Oh!" It finally hit me and I face palmed, "Those two! Yeah!"

I never noticed Ian left the table. He brought back a plate with a cake on it. I giggled as he set the cake on our table.

"Eat up!" Ian exclaimed, giving us each a plate with a piece of the cake on it. "I'll be right back." He glanced behind the table to find four recruits fiercely battling with sticks, "Have to deal with_ these guys_ real quick."

"Good luck!" Sleek called out as Ian ran over to help the recruits. Ian motioned a thumbs-up.

"Nice guy," I mumbled, "But a bit strange..."

"So… where are you from?" Ari questioned. I didn't want to reply. "Where are you from?" Ari asked again, becoming impatient, "Every recruit has to tell their story, at least to Sky… Have you even met Sky yet?!"

"Probably," Sleek responded, his eyes locked on Ari's demanding look. I knew he was defending me from his friend. Should I even say friend? I meant table-mate. I didn't even know their pasts. Maybe Sleek and I would work together in the near future. I thought we could be a good team, mostly at PVP. **(See what I did there?)**

"At least tell me your name," Ari said, glaring at me.

"Ray," I finally replied, "My name is Ray."

"How do you know General Ssundee?"

General? The thought had just occurred to me. Mitch had led me to the room with Ian, Quentin, and Seto, and now Ian was being called a general. That meant… Mitch was a general. And I had forgotten when he told me himself only a few hours before.

I was also reminded of the previous Sky. Sleek and Ari wouldn't know… but I heard several rumors that Sky put on games to test the agility of his recruits in order to battle the squids. Back then, there weren't nearly as many recruits to take care of, being around only a million as opposed to _six million_.

As Sleek and Ari chatted, I played around with the cake sitting on my plate. Thinking about the events within the last hour, I realized that I had more than friendly feelings for Mitch, a general of the Sky Army.

**Don't be startled! I did not forget Ty and Jason! I would never forget them!**


	5. Chapter 5

? POV

Every day I heard the bubble of lava outside my window. I heard the smashing of blocks against the red and black nether brick. The groans of endermen filled my ears as I took jogs on the outlined course my father created around our castle. Servants greeted me with evil grins at every exit and entrance, hoping not to get killed. Every day was the same boring thing, and I wanted something different. Something that could make me unique.

Oh yes, that's correct. My past is unique all on its own. I'm the daughter of Herobrine.

That means that I have secret powers. There's the simple ones: fire creation, control of zombie pigmen, but there is one that I enjoy very much. I have the coordinates to the Jewel of Notch implanted inside my mind. I know, that seems a bit… _overwhelming_? But that's life.

Some part of me wanted Notch to suffer all that time, but the other part wanted to forget that Steve ever existed, so the whole universe could go back to the way it was when we we weren't worrying about the descendant's return. Even my father, who doesn't care much for these events, worried about the descendant. I supposed he worried about his future and his family. Not so much for me… but for my other siblings that roam Minecraftia in search of adventure. I was the only one who hadn't left, ironically the eldest child. Again, I realize that I wasn't the brightest tool in the bunch, but I sure knew how to plan tricks. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would stop the descendant on my own time and kill him. And I knew exactly who the descendant was: Sky, the Budder King.

You may say that I don't have any proof. Well here's my proof:

Sky only arrived a few months ago, claiming himself to be the son of a powerful god. I see that as a descendant sort of thing to say.

He owns an army with over six million recruits, almost seven million. How insane is that? Only the descendant would get that many people to follow him into war against my family.

The Sky Army is targeted against squids. Now this I don't mind, due to the fact that I despise squids as well, but to kill every single one of them? Again, how insane is that?

Sky has an obsession with gold. The last Sky had nothing like that. The last Sky actually was sane. This new Sky… was different… odd… unique… reminded me of myself.

And last but definitely not least, he stole the only thing that meant something to me.

*4 months earlier*

_It was an ordinary day. I took a jog in the morning, ignoring the constant bugging of servants and pigmen. I returned to my bedroom and organized my closet of clothes, and not to mention weapons. My naive youngest sister, Ashley, was staying with me in my bedroom that day while one of my younger brothers and one of her older brothers stayed in her room. We chatted and laughed until the portal leading into my father's domain released a man. This was no ordinary man. I recognized him from somewhere. The man had dark brown shaggy hair that hid some of his face, but his eyes were covered by sunglasses, which I didn't understand, because the Nether was usually dark enough to see in. He wore a black and grey three-quartered sleeved shirt, same colored pants, maroon shoes, and an amulet that I remembered from my past. It had a golden exterior with amethyst in the center and hung around the man's neck like pearls. Ashley noticed the strange man as well._

_"Who is that?" she asked me quietly, hoping that the man would not hear us from my bedroom on the top of the tower. I shrugged._

_"No idea."_

_"What do you think he wants?"_

_"No idea."_

_"Do you suppose we ask him?"_

_I crossed my arms, "I wouldn't. Father would never allow us to anyways."_

_"Well…" Ashley straightened and stood up, "If you won't, I will."_

_"Ashley!" I called out, but she had already left. There was no choice but to watch my sister run downstairs and outside. She stood by the doorway, peeking over at the man, who battled a few pigmen before sneaking around._

_The man walked towards the castle, which he probably recognized the minute he arrived in the Nether. He suddenly spotted Ashley and widened his eyes. She gasped._

_"Don't be afraid," the man told her, "My name is Adam… but you can call me Sky."_

_"Sk… Sky?" Ashley queried, her voice shaking._

_Sky nodded and held out his right hand for my sister to take. She accepted it, and my mouth fell open in shock. Why would she accept the hand of a complete stranger, especially when she was a daughter of Herobrine?!_

_"What's your name?" Sky asked her._

_"Ashley… Ashley Mariee."_

_"That's a pretty name."_

_"Thank you." She smiled and glanced towards the ground._

_"What are you doing in the Nether?"_

_"Um…" Ashley attempted to look up at my room in the tower, but did not want to reveal that I was watching them, so she instantly looked to his eyes, "I got lost."_

_"So you travelled into the Nether?" He laughed._

_She fiercely nodded. I face palmed._

_"Let me get you out of here before Herobrine finds us…" Sky pulled on Ashley's hand, but she resisted, "What's wrong?"_

_"I… I…" Ashley stopped and glanced back up towards my window. She slowly waved, not allowing Sky to see. Once Sky found out that she was looking into a window of the castle, I ducked, creating confusion on my sister's face. Sky glanced away from the window, letting me wave back. I knew what would happen. Why'd you have to do that Ashley?_

_Sky took her hand again and led her to the portal. The last time I saw my sister was when she walked through that portal with the man she had just met. My father never asked about her disappearance._

But never mind that… Sky had to go… whether he was the real descendant or not. If he wasn't… I would find the real descendant and get rid of him or her before it got too late.

"Cassandra," I suddenly heard a voice storm into my bedroom. I realized I was staring outside the window and caught the eye of an enderman. The enderman had been trying to get inside the castle for about an hour, and my father had finally noticed.

"Cassandra," he repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Daydreaming, father," I replied, "Can't I dream?"

"What are dreams for anyways? All of them get demolished when brave soldiers try to kill you all of the time."

"But they don't kill you in the end… that's why you're here, right?"

"You're a strange one." Herobrine chuckled, like any normal father in the Overworld would do, "Now… about that enderman… how do suppose we get rid of it?"

"Kill it?" I suggested.

My father stared at me blankly. He shook his head. "No."

"Then what?"

Herobrine shrugged.

I burst, "Aren't you gonna help me out a bit?! You're my dad by the way, if you didn't already know that!"

"I knew that, obviously. It shows I'm not twenty anymore." He laughed. I giggled a bit, but was stopped by a loud banging on the door. My father ran over and opened it to find one of his servants. This man had short red and black hair, with a black shirt and black pants. He did not look happy.

"Sir," the servant begun, "The enderman is still trying to get inside the castle. You must stop this madness at once, or else the rest of us will go crazy."

"Cassandra," my father turned to me, "Do something."

I immediately panicked at the several different tones that Herobrine had spoken that demand with, "What?! What am I supposed to do?!"

He sighed, "Anything. Just make it go away."

Herobrine left the room in a hurry and slammed the door behind me. I groaned, walked to my closet, and pulled out my flame bow. My golden locks bounced behind on my upper back. Returning to my window, I aimed the flame bow at the enderman and shot it perfectly in the head, killing it. No other living thing recognized their fellow enderman was in the grave. They continued walking aimlessly and doing what endermen usually do. I took another shot with the bow, this time towards one of my father's battle towers. It was destroyed within one shot. I knew I had good aim, and I had even better swordsmanship.

Whoever got in my way of destroying the descendant… they would have to go too.


	6. Chapter 6

? POV

I awakened, my eyes still drowsy. The window to my bedroom was open, revealing the beautiful clear sky and the rose garden on the ground level. The birds chirped in their usual high pitches, bringing beauty to everything. I approached the windowsill, allowing the little bluebird who sat there to rest on the palm of my hand. He sung a tune and nuzzled his warm and colorful feathers against my fingers. I glanced towards the garden and noticed my older brother attending to the plants. He watered them with just the right amount and put just the right amount of soil so that they could grow into beautiful living things. The bird flew off into the distance and I waved to it. My bedroom door opened to reveal my parents, with giant smiles on their faces. I embraced them with a joyous hug.

I wished that was how I woke up.

A squeaky voice that I recognized woke me up from my dream.

"Your majesty." The voice whispered, "Your majesty, you must wake up. Your majesty. Princess, your father wishes to speak with you."

On those last words, my eyes darted open. I quickly bounced out of bed to find the window closed and the weather grey and dark. My long royal purple robe covered my pajamas and my green eyes were dull and tired. No birds welcomed me from my sleep, neither my parents at the door or my brother in the garden.

"What does he want?" I inquired, staring at the servant who woke me up. Her name was Madison, and she was the one who personally served me. She had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore the grey dress that all of the servant women wore.

"I cannot tell you. Philipe told me that your father wishes to tell you himself."

I groaned, "Do I need to get dressed?"

"I do not think so, your majesty. He is in the throne room."

"Alright. Thank you Madison."

I slipped on my matching sleeping slippers and Madison nodded. She opened the door so I could run out. I hurried as fast as I could down the stairs and towards the throne room. Philipe, my father's servant and my best friend in the castle, stood by the door. He had tan skin, short white hair that only circled the top of his head, and beady black eyes that somehow drew me to become his only friend. I glared around the area and spotted guards that I didn't recognize.

"Who are those men?" I whispered to Philipe.

"I have no authority to tell you," He titled his head, confused, "And... your choice of attire?"

"Was I supposed to dress?!" I nervously questioned.

Philipe nodded and I growled. He begun, "But you cannot be late. It is very important." My friend helped my straighten out my hair and my robe to make myself presentable, "God gives you spirit, Princess."

He opened up the doors of the throne room to reveal my father, sitting neatly on his king's chair, and another king standing next to him. A boy, around my age, glanced behind himself to find me in only my pajamas and robe. The boy had black eyes, light brown hair, and tan skin. He wore what a prince might wear, with a grey helmet, a black outfit with bright yellow gloves and light grey shoulder padding. He also wore bright red shoes with white laces.

"Samantha," my father begun. This shocked me. He hasn't called me by my real name since…

I realized he had continued, "This is the King of our neighboring kingdom. He has brought his son Tyler today because I have exciting news for the both of you. He is to be your husband. The wedding is in one week time."

My eyes widened of fear, but I attempted to hide it with a formal curtsy. In order to not get hurt, I obeyed his every command, "Thank you father. This is brilliant news."

"Now go outside to the garden with Tyler and get to know each other. I have some _business_ to take care of." The King smirked at Tyler's father, and motioned for him to walk over to the throne chair while a guard pushed me outside of the room. Tyler followed us with ease.

I instantly ran to Philipe once both doors closed and fell into his arms. Tears started rolling down my face and I sniffled back a few.

"Samantha…" He begun, "Are you alright?"

"No!" I cried, "I'm not! The King expects me to get married! In a week!"

"That's longer than your mother had."

"How long did she have?"

"Four days warning before marrying your father. You know what he's like, so you must feel what your mother felt."

I hesitantly nodded.

Philipe rubbed my back in a fatherly way, "At least say _hello_ to the boy. He seems friendly enough."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

I walked over to Tyler, wiping my tears on my robe.

"Hi," I said to him. Tyler glanced up from fixing one of his gloves and smiled.

"Hello, your majesty," he bowed, but I stopped him.

"You don't have to do that around me."

Tyler's eyes looked up into mine mid-bow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm nonchalant like that."

Tyler groaned, "Good. I hate being a prince anyways."

"You do?"

Tyler nodded, "Ever since my father became so dependent on money, he hasn't thought about my happiness at all."

"Neither has mine."

"Do you want to run away with me?"

"What?"

"We don't have to get married. You're pretty, but I have my eye on someone else."

"You're already in love?" I asked, my voice getting quieter with each question.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah..."

"What's her name?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know."

I paused, staring at him for a few moments, "How can you be in love if you don't even know her name?!"

"But Samantha... she has the prettiest long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and her smile..."

"You can judge a girl just by her looks? Didn't even say hello?"

"I... can you come with me... to help me find her?"

I rolled my eyes. As much as I didn't want to help Tyler, I created a brilliant plan to free the kingdom if its tyrant. My eyes lit up, "Okay. Sure. Let me put on a dress..."

"No!" Tyler exclaimed, holding me from leaving the hallway, "Not a dress! Something... that you may see a peasant wearing."

I smirked, knowing that this would be the opportunity I finally let the world know who I was. Tyler grinned and I ran up to my bedroom, hurrying through my closet. I pulled out the only non-royal clothes I owned: a red three-quartered sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and small brown hiking boots that easily slipped on my feet. Running down the stairs toward the throne room, I spotted Philipe. He sat at a table, his hands on his forehead.

"Grandfather..." I begun.

Philipe glanced up at me and smiled, "Yes, my child?"

"I will be leaving the castle. I wanted to say goodbye."

He stood up and gave me a hug, "But why? I'm sorry that I ask."

I reassured him, "No... It's alright. I need to help Prince Tyler with a favor. I have a plan..."

"Yes?"

"Once I leave, the kingdom will dissolve because there is no longer an heir to take over after the king."

My grandfather sighed, "Samantha..."

"Wait! My father will drop his position, allowing you to take back what is rightfully yours. After that, you will make the kingdom peaceful again. Then I will return and become the queen."

Philipe nodded, "Then you must be on your way." He paused, "Your mother would be proud."

"So would your daughter." I smiled and left my grandfather, who had a pleased expression to him.

I met back up with Tyler. His outfit was exactly the same as before. But now his helmet slid to the left side of his head instead of directly on top.

"Hey..." he glanced at my outfit, "You look nice, Princess Samantha."

"Call me Sam."

Tyler smirked.

We sneaked past guards towards a room with weapons. I knew the castle by heart, so it only took me about two minutes to hurry from the throne room to the weapons room. I grabbed an iron dagger, and Tyler took a diamond sword. Tyler and I gathered the rest of our survival items and ran out of the castle.

**I am closing the OC entries! That's why there's no more form... no sh!t Sherlock.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam POV

Tyler and I trekked the dirt path leading away from my kingdom. We could barely hear our shoes touch the dried leaves, which make us jump when something did. I instantly pulled out my dagger and pointed it towards the location of the sound. Tyler held back my blade, unsure. He searched the area as well.

"Sam… It's nothing," Tyler reassured.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and I hesitantly put away my dagger, only to hear the crackling again. This time the dagger was out even quicker, pointing straight towards the noise.

"Who's there?!" I called out.

"Sam!" Tyler whispered in a loud voice, "What are you doing?!"

"You know what I'm doing." I growled and yelled out again, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A girl appeared with her hands in a surrender position. She had platinum blonde hair parted over the majority of her right eye, and ocean blue eyes, and wore a three shaded blue checkered jacket, black jean shorts with white straps on both sides, black sneakers with white laces, a backwards grey baseball cap, and an amulet with iron outside diamond inside. She started in a strong tone, "I promise I'll do no harm. My name is Emma. I'm searching for… a city."

"What city?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know the name. I just know that it got burnt down by squids and I'm going to rebuild it."

"You? Only one person?" I asked. At this point, I slid my dagger back into its pouch.

Emma nodded, "I've done it before. Now… if you would just lead me to the city." She spotted something off in the distance. Tyler and I glanced behind our shoulders to find a line of smoke coming from an area nearby. Emma made a dash for the smoke line. We quickly followed her.

The three of us came to a clearing, which obviously had been wiped out by some sort of fire. Emma gasped.

"This was the city," she growled behind her teeth, "Who would destroy such a town?"

"I've been here…" Tyler told me, stepping closer to the piles of ashes. He picked up a picture frame. It held a photograph. I tiptoed towards him to see what was in the picture. It was of a family. There was a woman standing next to a man who looked slightly similar to her. In front of them were two young girls, both smiling. They wore attire of common folk, similar to my outfit. All of the family had dark hair, with the father and the elder daughter having brown eyes, and the mother and the younger daughter having blue eyes. The family seemed happy together. I noticed Tyler's excitement once his eye landed on the elder daughter.

"That's her!" he held tighter onto the frame, pointing at the girl, "That's the girl I saw! It was here! And she was walking past with her. It's fate! Now I can find her!"

"So… you coincidentally happened to pick up a family picture of the girl you fell in love with? And you think it's fate?" I confusedly queried, my head slightly tilted.

"There's nothing I can do here," Emma commented, shaking her head, "So…" She turned to Tyler and I, "Where are you two heading?"

I shrugged while Tyler obsessed over the picture.

"What's with him?" Emma whispered to me.

"He has a crush on this girl who he hasn't even met."

"Wow."

I nodded.

"Well then..." Tyler declared, "Let's get moving!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever-your-name."

"Tyler," my new friend replied arrogantly.

"And I'm Sam," I told Emma.

She acknowledged me with a nod. "Ok, nice to officially meet you guys, Tyler and Sam."

Emma started to lead us through the woods. I didn't even know if I could trust Emma. I didn't know if I could trust Tyler. What if this was all a scheme to make me a slave to the kingdom? What if Tyler was secretly a guard in disguise, and Emma was his sister or something? It was no coincidence that we met her in the large forest and immediately found a close city. That was not just a coincidence, right? I decided to find out what Emma really wanted.

"What exactly is your job?" I questioned the blonde as we walked through the narrow wood.

"I go around... and rescue towns from people who try to do wrong. Then the citizens congratulate me, and I move onto the next." Emma leaned in closer to my ear, "But there is a bigger reason why I travel."

"Why?" At this, I became curious.

"I'm looking for something. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Looking for what?"

"The Jewel of Notch."

I gasped. Ever since the Jewel of Notch was hidden away hundreds of years ago, no one except the gods themselves could find it and locate it. A traveller like Emma would never stand a chance. Unless she had a secret... I doubted it.

"What do you need with the Jewel of Notch?"

"See… I have this enemy… also known as the spawn of Herobrine…"

"Herobrine?!" My eyes shot open, staring at her with fear.

"No worries. With the Jewel of Notch, I can destroy her and keep her from killing Sky."

"Her? And who's Sky?"

"Long story." Emma paused. "I think we should set up camp," she mentioned, picking up a few sticks, "Know how to create a wooden tent?"

Tyler nodded, and I glanced at him in confusion. When would a royal prince have time to learn about survival skills? As a Princess, I never did. The habit would not help me in that current position.

"Good. Tyler, you can show Sam how to build a tent. I'll gather food." She smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

Thirty minutes later, Tyler and I built the tent. It was able to fit three people for a night before most likely breaking down. The weather seemed as if it would rain, but I didn't care.

Emma returned with fish from a nearby river. We cooked them over a fire.

After dinner, the three of us decided to sleep. Tyler hugged the picture frame, and I laid next to him. Not too close of course, but enough to be warm. Emma slept on the other side of the tent, as far away from Tyler and I as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**The new character, formally introduced in chapter 10 does not belong to me.**

Ray POV

Mitch explained what the Hunger Games were in detail, as opposed to what Sleek mentioned earlier. Most of the recruits participated, and were separated in groups of 24. Each game, the groups would shuffle, forcing you to team or fight against new people who you may or may not have met before. The generals participated in a few games as well, but all of them played together. Not necessarily as a team, but in the same game as other recruits, no matter their skill. Death match took place in a smaller arena when the player got down to 4 people. When the person got killed inside the arena, they got transported to another area where they could continue training, watch the rest of the game, or go do whatever activity they wanted.

My outfit was also changed. Since the only clothes I brought from the city was a simple blue dress, a few of the girl recruits put me in a black tank top, a white hoodie with grey outline at wrists, vintage light blue jean shorts, and grey sneakers with white laces. This would be my outfit for a long time, especially since it looked and fit really well on me.

That day was the first day since I became a recruit that the Hunger Games had taken place. Mitch chose to participate in the same arena as me, and so did Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Seto, and a man with a golden and amethyst amulet who I knew was Sky. Marley had ended up in a different arena with a few other generals. I wished her luck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Sky. He looked strong, brave, a tad more arrogant than the last. I never was able to meet the old Sky personally, but I heard brilliant stories of his defenses and attack procedures. He always cared for others, and rarely for himself. I was sure the new Sky did the same… but I had never met him until the day in the games.

I glanced up towards a small room that overlooked the arena. I guessed that this was the controls room. Ari's red hair was without a doubt the easiest thing to find. I looked towards the other end facing the control room. This larger room was meant for the spectators of the game, such as Sleek, who trained recruits who were participating in the certain game. Sleek realized I was looking at him and winked. I smiled.

Ari put down a three-dimensional sign in the middle of the arena that begun to count down from 60. At around 40 seconds, a dozen chests dropped from the top of the glass arena into the section Mitch called "spawn." I could tell why it was called that. It was the place everyone started the games.

Thirty seconds passed, and the recruits and generals prepared for the incoming mad-dash to the chests. I noticed Sky bend his knees for faster speed, and I copied his move.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. My heart raced as my body opposed whatever my mind told me. As I rushed the chest, I only thought of grabbing all of the items in my certain chest before anyone else. The items included a golden chest plate, a wooden sword, an apple, and an enchantment bottle. Upon taking the items, I switched over to my sword and "killed" another recruit who looked inside a chest without checking his surroundings. I picked up his items, which included a bow, chain pants, a slice of cooked pork chop, and leather boots. There were no arrows, so the bow had no use at that moment. I immediately ran from spawn as soon as I saw another recruit with better armor and weapon walk up on a hill surrounding the area.

My feet took me to a section of the woods where there were lots of trees. As hard as I searched, there didn't seem to be many chests. I only picked up a few arrows, an iron helmet, chain chest plate, and golden boots. No other recruits were in sight.

As I trekked through the trees, I felt a sting reach my back. I spun around to find a girl on top of a tree with a bow and arrow. Using my skills I learned back in the city, I knocked her down and finished her off with my sword. The girl only had arrows, an extra bow, and an iron sword, which I kept at my side.

I found more chests, but these were all taken. With only the stuff I had, I prepared to face any recruit.

The night fell. The sound of cannons boomed, ringing nineteen times. That meant only five people remained, including me. I was surprised that I hadn't run into any trap or person attempting to kill me. Tired, I picked up my supplies, threw them over the branch of a nearby tree, climbed up to the same branch, and held on to the wood while I took a short break.

I heard a noise coming from the area next to my tree. Jumping down from the tree, I fastened a bow and arrow and fixed it on the area that the noise came from. The same type of noise cracked behind me, so I spun around and met arrow to face with Mitch. My back was to the tree I had just jumped down from, Mitch almost pushing me into it. The only space separating us came from the bow and arrow.

"Go ahead," he told me, slowly putting down his supplies onto the ground and lifted up his arms, "Shoot me. Go to death match."

I hesitated and sighed, but shook my head, "No. I'm not gonna shoot you." While I quickly dropped my bow next to Mitch's supplies, his eyes widened.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Cause it's not right." I groaned and picked my bow back up again, slinging it over my shoulder, "Okay… who's going to death match with us?"

"It's me, you, Quentin, and Sky. Most likely."

"Who's the fifth that's keeping us waiting?"

Mitch shrugged, "No idea… I gotta tell you something!"

"Yeah? Is it important?"

He glanced down, "Not that much…"

I stared at him, expecting Mitch to tell me, "So?"

"Oh! It shows the picture of the player who starts death match."

At that second, a cannon sounded. We glanced up to the top of the arena, and saw a picture of Quentin.

Mitch seemed surprised, "Wow… baby girl…"

I looked at him in a strange way, "Is that normal?"

"What normal?"

"Baby… girl…?"

"Yup. Talk to Jerome after this. He'll tell you everything."

"By the way, what happened to Jerome? I mean… how'd he get killed?"

"Some girl beat him. I don't think she's still in the game."

"Name?"

Mitch shrugged again, "No clue."

I sighed, preparing my bow for an incoming battle, "Hey, Mitch, can we team until we're the last two? Or can we not do that?"

"I don't know. I try not to. Especially when we're against Sky. But… maybe team against the last player… and then we have a fair fight."

I immediately took the offer, "Deal."

In a matter of split seconds, Mitch and I were transported to platforms next to each other on a small cobblestone arena. Sky, the man with the amulet I noticed earlier, stood across from us, but wearing full iron armor and holding a diamond sword.

I thought to myself, "How did he even get that?" Then I remembered: he's the leader of the whole army.

The last player turned out to be another girl. She had long, slightly wavy crimson hair with shimmery golden strands, sunglasses, a denim jacket, a Sky Army Recruit tee (blue background, golden lettering, golden ingots and swords around words), a denim skirt, and sky blue sneakers with white laces. The girl wore barely any armor, wearing only leather as opposed to my chain and gold. The odd aspect about this last player was that she held bottles filled with liquid.

Death match counted down. Ten. Nine. Eight. I straightened my bow straight for the girl, but she knew what was expected. She smirked and ignored my arrow, glancing towards Sky. I knew she would try to kill him first. Like that would happen. Seven. Six. Five. Mitch looked over to where I stood, and slightly nudged me in the shoulder. I quickly turned my attention to him, only to find him smiling. Four. Three. Two.

I heard Mitch whisper something in my ear, "Good luck."

One.

A cannon boomed.

I glanced over at Mitch who stared at the blank platform Sky was supposed to be standing on. The leader had been killed. I gasped.

How was the girl _that_ quick?

As I continued thinking about the situation, I felt a blade reach my neck. I turned my head to find the face of the girl, holding Sky's diamond sword.

"I realize that you're new here," she told me, "And you're pretty good… wanna kill that guy and then battle for first?"

Mitch had run off in the opposite direction, oblivious to the girl's location. I looked over at him. The girl obviously couldn't recognize who he was, and neither did she with Sky. Why would I abandon one of the only friends I had made in the Army? Why would I betray him for some player I just met?

And yes, I knew these bottles she threw were filled with potions. They were only used for the game, but the potions seemed believable enough to make the player think that they were real.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, "No way I'm going against him."

The girl created an evil grin, "Then I'm gonna have to eliminate you."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" A sword swung into the girl's back, making her disappear from the arena. I inhaled, placing my hands on my hips. Once regaining breath, I stood up again and faced my savior, who was of course Mitch.

"So?" I questioned, "How are we gonna end this?"

"Let's do something crazy," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Fish fight! This one is for you, Quentin!"

I smirked and pulled out a raw fish and motioned for Mitch to reveal his, "You can use a cooked one if you want."

"Nah, gee. Raw is fine with me."

Once we were both ready, I called out, "Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!" I raced towards Mitch, hilariously smacking him around with my fish. Eventually I noticed was running low on hearts, so I begun running around the arena.

"Ray!" Mitch yelled, "You can't do that to me!"

"I can't?" I sarcastically asked. Mitch instantly understood where I planned my trick. He hit a few more times with the fish, but the power of my raw fish was no match for his. My competitor was immediately crowned first place, with me as second, and the girl with the potions as third.

Marley ran up to Mitch and I once we received our medals, which I thought was very over-rated.

"Congrats, sis!" Marley hugged me, and I returned it warm-heartedly.

"Thanks! I never thought I would win second place against such a good player like Mitch. I heard you host these games."

"I do," he reminded me. I chuckled.

"Then why did you almost lose to me during that fish fight?"

"Well… you were the one who ran off!"

"But you were running low too!"

"But I kept on fighting!"

"So did I!"

Marley interrupted, "You two sound like an old married couple." I stared intensely at my sister, afraid that she knew that I liked Mitch. She smirked, rolled her eyes, and walked away, running over to Jerome who happily greeted her.

"Nice job," Mitch told me, "Second place."

I chuckled, "You got first. I should be saying good job to you."

"I win all the time. But this was the first time you played in my arena."

"Your arena?"

"Jerome and I co-own that certain one. Every general has his own arena, and that just happened to be the one I have."

"Oh."

A voice of a man came from behind me, and obviously Mitch knew who it was. "Hey Mitch. Who's your friend?"

Mitch replied to the voice with a smile, "Sky, meet Ray Anderson."


	9. Chapter 9

** If you have Instagram, make sure to check out duchessofpowermoves cause that's my new IG name! See ya on the flip side, rayminers!**

Cassandra POV

I laid on my bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling of my room. The base of my room was created from obsidian blocks, copying the build of Herobrine's castle. Thinking over my past, I remembered my father and Notch actually getting along at times. I used to hang out with a few of my rebel cousins, and we sometimes ransacked villages without our fathers' permission. There was only one girl, a daughter of Notch, who turned against my ideas. I ignored her for the most part, due to fact that she was weak unlike her siblings. They could all easily take me down except her.

I remembered my sister Ashley, and how we used to play with our dolls when we were younger. She and my other sister were the only other girls besides for me in the family. Through Ashley, I was reminded of my burning hatred for Sky.

Oh yeah, one other thing that I can do: communicate with the children of Notch telepathically.

So, I had a plan to get rid of Sky, which you already knew. But I knew at least one of Notch's kid were onto me. You guessed it: that one girl I mentioned earlier. I knew she was on her way to find me and my location of the Jewel of Notch so she could destroy the descendant herself. I had to get rid of her.

Although I had no clue where her location was, I figured I would initiate the first phase of my plan at that moment.

"Hello?" I thought, believing no one would reply, "Anyone there?"

An angry feminine voice popped through, "Cassie… what do you want?"

"First of all," I started, my voice growing in power, "_Never call me Cassie. Again_." I returned to my normally calm state and shook my head of those thoughts, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for dinner one night. You know, without Ashley around anymore…"

"No."

This quick response frightened me, "What…?!"

"I said no. I'm busy. I've actually gotten a few new friends…"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Can't really let them know I'm a daughter of a god… that would be weird…"

I smirked, "Exactly the reason why you should come."

Her voice sounded questioning, "And why would you say that?"

"Because… your friends can't know that you're Notch's daughter. I can't let people know I'm Herobrine's daughter. Your siblings ditched you. My siblings ditched me. We have some things in common."

She quickly snapped back, bringing back a memory I tried hard to forget, "Don't call my brother's departure on my hands. He chose to leave with that… man."

"And so did Ashley. She left to be with…" I groaned, "Ugh… I don't even want to say his name…"

"Who?"

"Sky… the Budder…" my voice cracked at this last word, "_God_."

My cousin chuckled, "You should know by now that he's no god…"

"Unless he's the de…." I had said too much. I chose to bring up the subject I originally came to her for, "Can you reconsider my invitation?"

"Just to dinner?" she quietly asked.

"Yep. Just to dinner. My castle. Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Well, my father can't know of your arrival, and he's not going to be in the Nether… so, I planned for tonight to be perfect."

She growled, "Fine."

I grinned. Perfect. Exactly as I planned, "Farewell, Emma."

After this, I tapped my mind out of communication before she could reply.

Emma POV

"Farewell, Emma."

My older cousin disconnected her communication with me.

What was she hiding? Even though I accepted her dumb dinner invitation, there was something behind the fake facade.

But Cassandra had a point. Why would I reveal my secret to Sam and Tyler especially since I don't want anyone to know about being Notch's daughter? I wouldn't... let them know anything about my past. I would leave right away.

My mind still whirled from arriving late to the town. Who would sacrifice a whole town just for the good of one person? Maybe they had a reason why they left town. Maybe there was a reason behind everything. What was I thinking? There is reason behind everything.

The picture of the family may have had something to do with this. Maybe one of the girls got chosen for a sacrifice and mysteriously was saved by the other. Who would know unless they asked the girl in particular...?

I would sacrifice myself for my brother.

His name was Jordan. He had tan skin, short black hair, a beard and mustache of the same color, blue eyes very similar to mine, a silky black jacket, black pants, black dress shoes with long bleached white socks, and his symbol: a pair of bright red glasses with dimmed shades. He created a nickname for himself too: CaptainSparklez. Obviously I always laughed at his idea, but the more he kept bringing up leaving Notch's castle, the more I begun to believe him. Eventually, Jordan chose to leave the Aether when he found an opportunity. That chance came when he joined forces with a rebel from the Overworld codenamed xRpMx13. I haven't heard from Jordan or his friend ever since.

Of course this conversation with Cassandra was before I went to sleep. In a hurry, I decided to plant a fake figure of me and sneak off so I could meet up with my cousin.

So, I gathered together a whole watermelon, and a few canes of sugar, and a blanket, wrapping them together with string to create a replica of a body. Hopefully from this, Sam and Tyler wouldn't notice I went missing until after I left.

As I got up and begun to exit the tent, I heard the voice of someone.

"Emma?"

I spun around to find Sam's eyes half-way open, staring at me.

She continued, "Where are you going?"

I had to think of an excuse. Obviously I couldn't spill the truth. Way too soon.

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about the stuff I do in the woods…"

"Oh… sorry…"

"It's fine. See you in the morning."

"See you." Sam smiled and rolled back over to face Tyler's back.

I glanced over Sam's body to see Tyler hugging the picture of the girl and her family.

"Creepy," I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes, I left the tent. I snapped the thumb and middle fingers of my right hand and entered the fiery pit of my uncle's fortress known as the Nether.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four OC's will come in Chapter 15. The few others will appear Chapter 19, 29, and after Chapter 40. That's for you guys that are wondering. Since I've already planned up to 40, the ones who submitted a bit later than the others will get added into the story later. But they will be in the story. That is a promise. If not in Legend, then those OCs will show up in the sequel.**

Ray POV

"Ray Anderson, huh?" Sky questioned, "Nice name."

I felt a bit shocked from meeting the leader of a giant army so soon, "Thank you, sir." Slightly bowing, I heard Sky chuckle.

"You don't have to do that with me." I glanced up at him.

"Really? Why'd I do it then?"

"I have no idea."

I straightened up again.

Sky went on, "How are you liking the Sky Army so far?"

"It's been great. Met Mitch, Jerome, the other generals, Sleek, Ari…"

"Good for you." Sky leaned into my ear and whispered, "Ari is a real airhead, right?"

I giggled, "Yeah. She actually is."

Sky responded by a hearty laugh and smile. Not such a bad guy after all.

Mitch stood off to the side, watching our conversation. He didn't say a word.

Sky tapped me on the shoulder. I spun to face him again from glancing over at Mitch.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he questioned.

"Sure," I nodded and followed him away from the arena. We walked through the crowds of recruits handling equipment and preparing for the next round of games. Through all of this, I spotted Seto using a ball of mysterious blue gas to show off. Ian stood next to him off of the platform, cheering for his friend and eating cake. I didn't understand how he was still stick-thin. On another platform, Quentin sat on a ledge over a pool of water while recruits threw snowballs, attempting to hit him off into the water. When he dropped into the pool and shivered while he exited the water, I giggled. Sky noticed and smiled. I smiled back.

Sky and I reached a wooden door. There was a crooked sign hung on front of the door reading: _Sky's Office_ in a strange font. I shrugged it off and entered the room when the leader opened his door. He motioned for me to sit down in one of his chairs across from a wooden table.

The office didn't seem as all what I thought. There was not one trace of gold, except for a sword that hung on the other side of the front door. Everything else inside seemed normal, somewhat like a rustic cottage. It felt very comforting to me.

"So, Ray…" Sky begun, placing his elbows on the table, "I saw your skills inside of the arena. I would like to offer a proposition."

"And what would that be?" I queried, leaning back on the large wooden chair that was obviously too big for me.

"I need you to find me a necklace. On the necklace there's a certain jewel. This is the Jewel of Notch. It can kill the spawns of Herobrine and control the descendant of Steve. Bring the jewel back to me… and you and your sister will both become generals."

I glanced my eyes away from Sky's sight. The journey may have been dangerous, but a general like Mitch being seen with a girl like me... I liked him, and I had a feeling that he liked me as well. Of course I didn't want to make it awkward for either of us. I also had to think of Marley. She would be safer as a normal recruit, but I didn't want her to feel lonely. I finally thought of an idea.

"Okay," I replied to Sky, lifting my eyes, "I'll find the necklace. But… you make me a general, make Marley second in command to Antvenom, and I can bring Mitch with me. How's that? Nothing more."

Sky sighed and nodded, "Yeah. That can be arranged."

I grinned, "Thanks."

"Well, thank you for attempting to find the jewel. I'll talk to you later, Ray. You can leave now."

"Sure," I stood up from the chair and opened the door to the office.

"One more thing," I heard Sky say to me, "Good luck."

Without any acknowledgment, I exited the room and closed the door behind me. I returned to the base entrance where the recruits scrambled around. An announcement had been made about a Hunger Games with Sleek as the main topic, who supposedly was the top PVP trainer in the whole Sky Army excluding the generals.

A strong force pulled me through an abandoned hallway. The lights were completely off and I had no way to return. I begun to panic as I fell against a wall, or what I thought was a wall. Suddenly a figure lit a candle. Recognizing the figure as the girl with the insane tactics in the Hunger Games, I panicked even more. She also wore an amulet with a golden outside and amethyst inside, and a cape flowing out from her shirt.

"No worries, Ray," she told me.

"How did you learn how to do that?"

The girl paused, expecting me to ask something different.

"I…" she begun, "I self-taught it. You can't be taught stuff like that in the Sky Army…"

"Obviously," I replied, "It's black magic."

She quickly snapped back, "First of all, it's not black magic. It's the same stuff Seto uses. I use it for different reasons."

"Evil reasons."

"Ray! I'm not evil!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I overheard you and Mitch talking… that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"You can't find the Jewel of Notch."

"And why is that?"

"Cause my sister is after it too… and so is my cousin… This is all so confusing nowadays. You see, the return of the descendant is coming up soon. My family has to figure out who it is so we can stop Steve from reawakening."

"Steve as in… Steve the god?"

The girl nodded, "If he does reawaken, the descendant gains all of his powers, and destroys the families of the gods."

"I've heard that legend… Notch and Herobrine, right? I thought they didn't have children."

"They do. Trust me just this once, they do."

"Who are you to tell me this?"

"Fiara Guardian, but you can call me Fia."

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

Fia whispered to me, "Cause… I'm a daughter of Herobrine…" She quickly backed off, nearly dropping the candle, "Please, by Notch, do not tell anyone, or I swear…!"

"Okay," I immediately replied, "I won't! I promise!"

"Thank you." Fia sighed, "We should get back."

"I still have to go out and find that jewel."

"No! If you do, I'm coming too!"

"Fine. Come on."

"Seriously? You're letting me leave base?"

I nodded, confused of what she was talking about. Fia burst and hugged me, but I pushed her away.

"What?" she questioned.

"You almost lit me on fire with that candle."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Fia blew out the candle. The hallway became dark again, although Fia's magic pulled me back into the entrance. She now stood to my right, but I never saw her until she tapped my on my shoulder. I jumped back, frightened.

"Oh my Notch… Fia… you freaked me out. Again."

My acquaintance chuckled, "How'd you like it?"

I smirked, "You really know how to cheer someone up, do you?"

She fiercely nodded. I shook my head in disbelief.

Now, only a few more things to do: grab Mitch, get Fia ready, prepare to leave base, and then find the Jewel of Notch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, thanks to a review from ScarlettSlaysSquids from an earlier chapter, I have decided to release the identity of the previous Sky!**

Sleek POV

News was spreading around the base that Mitch was to leave on a quest with a few other recruits.

_I wanted to be on that quest._

As soon as Mitch, Ray, and that girl whose name I had no idea of left, I packed up my stuff and exited through a back door. Once outside, I spotted someone who obviously shouldn't have been there as well.

"Jerome?" I questioned.

"Who's that?" Jerome burst, swinging his diamond axe. I shielded my eyes from the glimmer of the shiny weapon.

"Sleek," I faintly replied.

"As in my buddy Sleek?" There was instantly light in his eyes.

"Yeah…"

Jerome lowered the axe and came running up to me. Not expecting his gigantic hug, he accidentally pushed me down onto the dirt of the surrounding forest.

"Where you heading?" Jerome asked.

"Uh…" Would I reveal my idea to my role model? Or lie to my role model. I knew what I would do, "I'm trying to find Mitch and Ray. I want to join them on the quest!"

"Guess what, biggums…?"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Wait, what?"

Jerome lifted me up from the ground and grinned.

"I said… I'm coming with you!"

"Wow…" I paused and smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay!" Jerome exclaimed, "Lead the way!"

"Sure thing!" I yelled, slightly putting up my fist in a battle-like way, and stomped off, Jerome following behind.

Ray POV

Mitch, Fia, and I had almost just left base when we heard the first noises. They sounded like yelling of some sort. I chose to bother my new friends about it.

"Okay!" I heard a familiar voice call out, "Lead the way!"

The other voice, also familiar, replied, "Sure thing!"

"Guys," I finally brought up the subject, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Mitch whispered, "It sounds like…"

A furry creature jumped on Mitch's back, making him fall face flat onto the dirt. I chuckled and helped Mitch up again. Taking out a piece of soft paper from my backpack, I rubbed it against his face, wiping off most of the dirt. There was a few seconds where Mitch and I stared into each others' eyes and smiled. I instantly shook myself out of a daydream that obviously wouldn't come true. What if Mitch was in love and I didn't know? What if I was only a side project. I had only just met the guy. Returning to wiping my friend's face, Mitch recognized something was up.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, placing a dirty hand on my shoulder.

"Ew! Mitch!" I immediately wiped the dirt off of my white jacket.

"Sorry," Mitch giggled. I gaped my mouth open.

"Didn't you know that you were covered in dirt?"

He nodded. I eventually cleaned the rest of his face, and he seemed unfilthy enough to continue. Fia talked a bit with Sleek, who I realized joined up with Jerome to find us. Jerome swung Betty through trees, chopping parts of them.

Mitch leaned into my ear, "Do you have a clue where we're going?"

"Nope."

A few minutes later, Jerome begun to groan.

"Where are we going?" he queried.

I stopped in my tracks. Mitch took notice of my action although fortunately no one else did.

"Ignore it," he told me in a soft, reassuring voice. I sighed, nodded, and continued.

"Whoa," Fia commented. She had to take a breath before saying another word, "Just… wow…"

To my surprise, and the surprise of the rest of the group, we stood in front of a giant building, outlined in cobblestone. Fia gaped open her mouth, Sleek bit his bottom lip, Mitch and Jerome seemed used to seeing buildings like this, and I stood still, staring up at it.

"I know this place," Sleek commented shyly. We all turned to look at him.

Jerome piped up, "I've seen a ton of places in my time, but not like this… wait… Sleek… how?"

"I was on a boundary check… this was the place we ran into the… portals."

"Portals?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" Sleek begun to tiptoed up the tiny stairs to the front entrance. I was the first one to follow him, Fia taking my tail. Mitch and Jerome stayed in the back of the group, unsure of Sleek's recent plan. I didn't really trust him with going inside of a strange building and then coming out alive.

"Is this safe?" I asked my friend.

Sleek sighed and titled his head once we reached a wooden door, "I hope so. I never saw them myself. But Sky did."

"Sky? As in Sky Adam?" Mitch queried.

Sleek shook his head and turned to face the rest of the group, "Let me tell you my story before we enter. I joined the Sky Army at a very young age, before the reign of the previous Sky. He… was… my dad."

Fia gasped, "How is that possible? My sister told me Sky didn't have any children…"

"Nobody knew. So… continuing…" Sleek rolled his eyes, "I was born without an official name, so my father chose to name me Coast, as in the coast lining our old home. This was before the attack."

"Attack?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. My father and I were attacked by squids, causing him to turn against the squids. I eventually got out, with the help of a girl."

"Who?" Fia questioned, "I may know her."

"She never told me her name. The girl just said to return to a safe haven until the time was right. I returned to Sky Army when Adam re-opened it, and told him my story. That's how I'm so good at PVP. He was really good too."

"What happened to him?" I blurted, unaware of Sleek's head glancing awkwardly to the floor. He suddenly lifted it up.

"Twenty-seven years old… my father was slain by a squid… inside this very building. I was only seven."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"No… I needed to get it out there somewhere…"

"Well," Mitch exclaimed, "Since you've revealed it, we need to keep you even more protected from the squids and Herobrine."

"Hey!" Fia cried out, "Herobrine won't do anything! He…!"

"Fia!" I stopped her, and my friend instantly recognized what she said.

She nervously chuckled, and ducked her head.

"The strange thing…" Sleek continued, "When I opened my eyes after seeing his body… it was gone. Even the girl didn't have an explanation."

"Who was your father? I mean, what was his real name?" I asked.

"Toby Turner."


	12. Chapter 12

**There's gonna be a new secret story co-written by me and Hawkfire53 coming out soon! Stay tuned for that release!**

Emma POV

Instantly I was spotted by a few of Cassandra's servants and taken to the entrance of her father's castle. It was huge, with large open windows, and nether brick layout. Nothing I hadn't seen before. I remembered playing with my cousins Ashley and Fia… ah… the days. Those two girls were angels compared to Cassandra. She was actually _evil_. Herobrine wasn't even that evil. Just different. Powers that had to deal with fire. I had no idea why Notch was considered the good one. They seemed the same to me. A pair of brothers with a sense for adventure. That's all.

Cassandra, her curly hair bouncing off of her shoulders, smirked as she noticed me advancing towards her. She wore an extremely tight black dress that showed off most of her left leg, which seemed perfectly shaped, as opposed to mine, chubbier than any of my female cousins.

"Welcome, Emma," she told me, motioning for the servants to release their grips on my jacket, "Come inside."

I nodded, put on a fake smile, and walked inside of the castle. She told a servant to pull out a chair at her long dining table for me to sit at.

Cassandra continued, "You aren't dressed for the occasion. I can lend you a dress…"

"No thanks. I prefer this."

"Are you sure, Em?" I growled, but kept my pretty and confident fake smile.

As much as Cassandra hated to be called Cassie, I hated the nickname Em. My brothers, excluding Jordan, teased me by calling me names starting with the letter M. Monkey. Maniac. Monster. The last one actually got to me. Who knew that being a child of Notch and being named a monster by your own family would hurt so much? Notch didn't even care. It seemed he had bigger fish to fry at that moment.

I snapped back in reality, nodding my head, "I'm sure, Cassie."

She smiled and called out something I couldn't really understand.

"Why am I really here?" I asked.

Cassandra pretended to look all innocent. I could see right through those tricks. I knew her well enough, "What do you mean?"

"Why am I really here? You don't want me just for some dinner. Am I right?"

Cassandra grinned and sighed, "To stop you from figuring out my ideas. They're revolutionary, you know? Once I find the Jewel of Notch… the descendant will belong to me."

"You haven't found it?! I thought you had the coordinates!" I almost jumped up from my seat.

"I do," she replied calmly, "But it's a bit harder to get to than I thought."

"Can't you use magic?"

"Nope. Magic-proof zone."

"How did my father even create that?"

Cassandra shrugged and played with her fake black-colored nails. She eventually glanced up and smirked. My cousin snapped. My vision went black.

We ended up a few dozen feet from the border of the castle grounds.

"What are you doing?" I burst, feeling my feet stuck to the ground. I wasn't sure if the cause was Cassandra's magic, or just my willingness to give up.

"I'm gonna get rid of you. No need for someone to ruin my plans," she smiled and almost perfectly timed four endermen landed their eyes on mine. As hard as I attempted to look away, I couldn't. Again, I wasn't sure if I had given up. The endermen picked up blocks one by one and begun throwing them at me.

I finally gained the strength to duck and run out of sight. Yet the creatures of the Nether chased after me, not at a very fast speed, but fast enough to where I was running for my life. At that moment, I realized what Cassandra had done. She tricked me, and planned every second to work out to the way she wanted it. And I was to be her victim.

Trying to snap and leave the Nether, I found that I couldn't. The final time, I used all of the power I could.

The last thing I saw was Cassandra's mouth gape open as I teleported out of the Nether without a stratch.

I ended up back at what I knew to be the campsite. This was because I recognized what Tyler had written on a tree with a stick: _Tyler + Her_. I rolled my eyes. Retuning to where the tent should have stood, I found only a bare ground with dirt, leaves, and sticks.

"What happened?" I asked myself out loud. Glancing around, I saw no motion of life.

"Can I help you?" a voice from behind me questioned. I leaped back to find a boy. He had brown eyes, long auburn-brown hair that covered the left side of his face, including his eye. The boy also wore a white V-neck T-shirt outlined with black, black wristbands, grey jeans, black shoes with purple laces, and black headphones with green on the front of each ear. He seemed way too familiar. "You are?" the boy queried. This snapped me out of a deja vu vision.

"Emma." I internally face-palmed. If he had known you, why say your real name. Stupid. Stupid…

"I'm Ty."

I focused on a more important subject, "Have you seen anyone walk past here recently? One of them is a guy with a grey helmet… kind of looks like a prince… and the other… she has dark hair with slight gold highlights… red shirt…"

Ty shook his head, "Sorry. Have you seen a spaceman?"

"What are spacemen doing in Minecraftia?"

"He's a friend of mine. He got kidnapped by squids."

"I see… no. I haven't."

"I can't seem to find anyone around here who can help. Are you available to leave with me?"

First thing of thought of: was Ty asking me out? No, that would be crazy. I just met him, and if he knew my secret, I would be toast.

"Uh… sure…" I nervously told him, "But as long as we find my friends as well."

"Alright. We'll be on our way then."

"On our way we shall. Take the lead." I recognized Ty storm off, a confident gleam in his eyes. I mumbled, "It seems like you know where you're going. As with me, obviously I don't."

"One question," Ty stopped and looked back at me. My eyes shot wide open.

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Then why are you letting me lead you somewhere where you could possibly get hurt?"

"Cause I can handle it."

"Okay."

"Why'd you ask?" I tilted my head sideways in confusion.

"Curious." He nodded and turned back to his walk. I sighed, hesitating to continue behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I posted a one-shot Christmas story featuring Mitch! Check it out if you haven't already!**

Sam POV

"Why are we always stuck together now?" I groaned as Tyler held tightly onto the picture frame.

"Can you let it go?!" I yelled. Tyler paused and stared at me, scared by my voice while I continued, "You do realize we probably won't even find her and then you'll end up lonely and sad while the rest of us actually live a close-to-normal life, right?"

Tyler refused to answer. I growled and sped up my walking. Tyler fastened his pace to catch up with me.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

I turned to him, an angry frown on my face, "Well, first of all, my dad's stupid plans for me to marry you made me run away from the kingdom. Second, I left my grandfather back in the kingdom, who is probably getting tortured. Third, I just lost the only real friend I may have had… ever. And fourth… I don't know if I'll ever see peace. Is that okay with you? Yeah? That's what's up." I hit my fist on a tree, almost bruising it, and went on with walking. Tyler backed up and didn't dare to talk to me again.

"Sam… I had no idea…" Tyler glanced down at his feet.

"You probably have the easiest life, don't you?! Never mistreated. None of your family disappearing. You probably haven't seen your mother on her deathbed, about to give in. The queen… a woman of treason! Just because she was of a different race… And you probably haven't noticed your brother sneak out of the castle one night because he got whipped a few hours previous by your father. And your father doesn't even care that he's missing! He just takes his anger out on you for the past three years. Plus, after your mother died, your grandfather was made a slave by your father, forced to stay inside the kingdom for the rest of his life. The only true family I still have…"

"Sam…"

"Did I also mention that your brother was killed by baccas?!" I put my back to a tree and slumped down on the ground. Tyler stood above me, sympathetically staring down.

"I never knew."

"There's a reason why I didn't tell you anything before this."

"What would that be?"

"I thought my plan would work. But it seems like my father hasn't sent anyone looking for me… So I might as well just…" I jumped up, taking my dagger out of my pocket and giving it to Tyler. He hesitantly took it with wide eyes.

"What…?"

"No one has to know. Just cut my arm."

"Wait…" Tyler stepped back, "No way!"

"Why?"

"Cause I thought you were my friend."

"This doesn't affect you!"

"Yes it does! If you want someone to kill you… don't ask me!"

A navy blue creature stepped through the trees. Its arms spread rapidly over the wood until it reached the clearing. My heart began to beat very fast.

"I can kill you if you wish," the creature said in Minecraftian. I hadn't expected it to speak, or speak in my tongue for that matter.

Tyler still hadn't noticed the creature until it spoke. He didn't dare to turn around. Instead, he slowly handed the dagger back to me and mouthed the word, "Run." I shook my head, not letting the creature see my motion.

"Can I have an answer?" the creature questioned.

"What are you?" I queried.

"I'm a squid."

"A… _squid_?"

"Yes, young lady. You know, not all squids are evil."

"I never knew they were in the first place."

The squid titled his head, "If you wish, you and your friend here can join our army. It's not just squids. There are Minecraftians as well. We have lots of _fun_."

"Fun?"

The squid nodded.

"Fun?" I repeated. The squid became confused.

I continued, "I don't have fun with… things that kill…"

Tyler stared at me and whispered, "Don't do this."

"Oh… you know I will…" I growled and pulled out my dagger, racing towards the squid. Tyler instantly followed me with his diamond sword, placing the picture frame in his backpack.

"Hiyah!" I smashed my dagger into the squid's back, killing it.

Before it died, the squid called out, "Reh llik!"

Tyler told me in a shaky voice, "It said _Kill her_." I gulped.

At this moment, four more squids moved out of the trees, entering from different sides. Tyler and I stood back to back, ready for a battle.

I ran in first, chopping an arm off one of the squids. Jumping over the body of another, I managed to slice off its head. I returned to the first, splitting its body in half with my dagger.

Panting, I glanced over to find Tyler fighting with a squid. Its partner had been killed, but Tyler didn't seem to get anywhere with lowering the squid's health. Shaking my head, I raced over and stabbed the squid in its stomach. Now all four squids lied dead on the ground.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," I replied, "There could be more."

"Oh… okay."

Blade slashes were heard from past a few trees. I took the lead, running over to the noises.

There was a man fighting a squid. He quickly demolished it and whispered to himself, "That's what happens when you run off from one of your hostages." The man chuckled.

This man was unlike anything I'd had seen. He was covered in a metallic blue and gold suit, with a helmet over his head. I couldn't see his eyes, but anyone wearing something so protective had to be keeping a secret. Or at least friendly enough to say hello.

Maybe he was a knight… Maybe he was a knight for my father! Maybe he never figured out my plan! I… I… couldn't count on that.

I gritted my teeth, unsure of whether or not to approach the man. Hesitating, I ultimately took that risk.

"You have good tactics," I begun, walking towards the man. Tyler gasped, and attempted to pull me back, but it was too late. I had already walked too far.

"Thanks," the man replied, shining an obsidian sword he had used to slay the squid, "I'm Jason."

"No problem. Sam."

Jason paused, "Is that your name? Sam?"

I nodded. He glanced behind my shoulder at Tyler, who gripped tightly onto the picture frame he slid out of his bag.

"That's Tyler," I introduced my friend for him.

"Ah. Where are you two from, and why are you out here?"

"Long story short… we're trying to find our friend Emma. Blonde, yay high?" I motioned her approximate height.

"Nope. Sorry."

I groaned.

Jason continued, "Want me to help."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay… Jeffrey!" A small pig raced out from the trees, oinking. I smirked, and Jason realized I was smiling, "Isn't he cute?" Jason got on his knees and begun petting Jeffrey on the back.

I nodded, "Yeah. He's cute. In an animal type way."

"It's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I may like Jeffrey more than any Minecraftian I've met."

"And why would that be?"

Jason glanced down, "No one ever cares for someone like me. Everyone knows me as just _that guy_. I don't just wanna be _that guy_."

"Well, I saw you right there fighting that squid… and I thought… wow… he's amazing…"

"Are you serious?" Jason looked up at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I recognized tiny tears forming.

Not knowing what to say next, I only nodded. Jason jumped up and took me by the shoulders. I internally freaked out.

He exclaimed, "Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna help you find Emma!" Jason peeked behind my shoulder again and whispered in my ear, "What is your friend staring at?"

"He's not really my…" I stopped, attempting to backtrack, "A picture of his crush."

"Crush?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later." I begun walking away. Tyler spotted me and quickly followed behind. Jason seemed shocked as I glanced back at him with daring eyes, "If you wanna come, you better come now, or else we'll leave you behind." I grinned and Jason smirked. He rushed to my side, his heavy armor banging with every step.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a pretty suspenseful chapter! Fasten your seat belts and hang on for the ride!**

Ray POV

"I suppose we should go inside now," Sleek said in a soft voice. Only I heard, so when Sleek entered the wooden door, I motioned for the others to follow.

The room we encountered was giant. Golden blocks laid everywhere, although they were stacked in little neat piles. A throne sat at the far end of the room, farthest away from the entrance/ There were three portals inside of this large room. One was a Nether, one was a Aether, and the last, which looked like it had been recently placed: an End portal. I gasped.

Mitch took my arm, and I quickly glanced back at him. I gave him a strange look, "What?"

He shrugged and let go, "Wanted to see if you were okay."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I'm fine." Walking over to Fia, I nudged her elbow, "The Nether is right there… you can go home…"

"Shut up, Ray," Fia groaned and continued looking around.

"Wait… what if your sister found the Jewel of Notch already?"

"She would've contacted the rest of the family."

"You sure? What is she like?"

"_Evil_."

"That's it?"

Fia nodded, "I hated it there. Cassandra was evil, and Mitchie was evil… Ashley was decent."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Cassandra and Ashley are my sisters. Mitchie was Cassandra's friend until she ditched us."

"Oh... Who's your cousin that you were talking about earlier?"

"I don't remember her name for some odd reason. I'll tell you when it comes back to me."

Jerome shouted something echoing through the whole room, "Let's go to the Nether!"

Fia groaned. I reassured her with a pat on the back, "Don't worry, Fia. It'll be fine. Your sister probably won't even be there."

"She will."

This shocked me, "How do you know?"

"Cause I do. I can communicate with my cousins and siblings whenever they turn on their signals."

"That's cool."

"Not really."

I rolled my eyes. Jerome bounded inside the Nether portal gripping onto Betty while Sleek, holding an iron sword, followed him. Fia growled and entered the portal as well. Mitch waited halfway outside, holding out his hand out for me to take. I grinned, grabbed it, and let Mitch pull me inside.

Nether bricks loaded beside me. A pool of lava streamed inches from my feet. I only had two inches to back up, so I placed my hands up against the brick behind me. Stopping, I could hear my heart pound inside of my chest. It got louder every time the lava slurred around, bubbling, returning closer and closer to the edge I stood on...

"Ray?!" I heard Mitch's voice yell. I glanced up, nearly squinting with the heat of the lava. It seemed I transported around four layers below the rest of the group.

Jerome noticed me first, "Mitch! She's down here!"

"Ray!" Mitch called out, on his hands and knees, leaning over the Nether brick, "You were teleported three blocks to the right of where the rest of us spawned and ended up down there. I'll get you out."

I smiled, still squinting, and allowed Mitch to hang down long string for me to climb out. Luckily we had brought materials just in case something like this happened.

After I climbed up to the level where the group waited, I almost lost balance and fell into the lava. Fortunately, Mitch caught my back and pulled me closer to him. I nervously panted from exhaust, my eyes staring into his, and his into mine.

"Are you two gonna find the necklace anytime soon by doing that?" Jerome smirked.

Mitch glared at his friend, ultimately backing away. He grinned and I took his hand.

"Where do you think it's hidden?" Sleek questioned.

"No clue," Fia responded, "I've searched for the Jewel myself in the Nether, and so far… nada."

"You've been in the Nether before?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Me," Sleek replied sheepishly.

"Well… firsts for everything."

Sleek chuckled, "Yeah. My dad used to talk about the Nether before. Trying to slay Herobrine and everything."

Fia groaned, "I cannot believe Minecraftians still do that! Don't they just get that Herobrine won't get killed by one of their _stupid_ tricks?! He won't give up _that_ easily!"

I gave Fia a stern look, "Chill dude." Fia bit her bottom lip.

A minute later, Fia begun to glance around the area, eventually spotting a building off in the distance.

"Oh great," she growled.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"My dad's castle. Cassie is there."

"Your sister?"

Fia nodded, "But… she's not… _there_ there."

"What'd you mean?"

"She's not inside the castle… but she's in the Nether…" Fia looked up into the dark abyss and landed her eye on an incoming object, lifting her eyebrows and pushing me back, "Oh Notch... GUYS! BACK UP! GO BACK TO THE PORTAL! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

"What the frick…?" I finally noticed a shadow of an Enderdragon speeding to our location, a figure on its back. Hanging my mouth open, Mitch tugged me away.

"We've gotta go!" he told me, and I instantly obeyed his pulls.

"Where's the portal?!" Sleek yelled.

"THE RIGHT! GO TO THE RIGHT!" Fia responded, freaking out.

"To da right, to da right," Jerome joked, smirking.

"Jerome!" Mitch yelled, "We've got no time for that!"

I glanced back again, seeing the Enderdragon zooming closer to us with every moment that passed. The figure's complexion was beginning to come through… pale skin, shoulder length golden hair, amber eyes…

"Ray! Come on!" Fia shouted. My hand squeezed tighter onto Mitch's, permitting him to lead through the maze known as the Nether.

Suddenly, I felt a strange heat on my shoulder. Turning my head, I found the huge face of the Enderdragon right on my tail. Mitch had accidentally let go of my hand and sprinted a couple feet in front of me. I tried to run, but something held me back. Glancing back again, I noticed the dragon's mouth caught on my jacket. In a panic, I couldn't scream… I couldn't do anything. Back in the city, I could have fought off squids. I could've fought off zombies and creepers. But not the Enderdragon. Why'd it have to be the _Enderdragon_? The dragon unexpectedly lifted me and placed me on its back, in front of the figure that I had seen earlier, which turned out to be a girl. My voice finally figured out how to scream, but the girl forced the palm of her hand over my mouth. I also couldn't move, the pressure of jumping high off of the dragon's back was too much.

"Where's Ray?!" I finally heard Mitch scream from where the portal was spawned. As much as I wanted to run for my life, the girl and my fear of heights held me back from acting out.

"This is not happening," I thought to myself, "You can just close your eyes… and when you wake up… you'll be right next to Mitch again… This is not happening…"

I felt the pressure of the dragon's feet lift off, taking me farther away from my friends. My eyes immediately shut, believing in my thoughts. When I opened them again, I was still on the dragon. My hands were now tied together on my back, and we were too far from the others for them to hear my cries for help. I gave up, leaning on the neck of the dragon.

I glanced down at the ground floor, my eye catching Mitch's.

"NO!" he cried, loud enough for me to hear from such a distance, "RAY! RAY!"

There was nothing I could do but wait and try to see him again.

**Wait... What happened? Ray got kidnapped by an _Enderdragon_?! Crazy much!**

**Keep sending in OC's! Remember, if I don't use yours in this story, which will be 40 chapters exactly... I WILL use them in the sequel I am planning. That comes out after the release of _Living on a Few Dreams_.**

**Chapter 15 will be the first appearances of a few OC's, like I've mentioned in an earlier A/N.**

**There's also a POLL on my profile page. Check out the POLL.**

******Now I realize that a lot of you like it and respond more when I put in these extra Author notes. Guess you like hanging out with me. I'm cool and all. Lol.**

******Peace out, rayminers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Check out my new collab with Hawkfire53! It's called _Scars to Remember_, starring Ty!**

Mitch POV

"Dammit," I growled, banging my head on the wall. Fia, Sleek, Jerome and I had left the Nether through our portal _without Ray_. She had been kidnapped by an Enderdragon and its rider… I could tell it was a girl, but I didn't recognize her. Jerome put his hand on my back.

"Mitch… we'll get her back…" he whispered.

"We _have_ to." I choked on my words and felt warm tears slide down my face. Quickly I wiped them away with my shirt. I hadn't let anyone see me cry before, and I wasn't gonna let them now.

"Um…" Fia interrupted, "Sleek and I are gonna head back to base. You two can stay here if you want…"

"No," Jerome replied, rubbing my back, "We're coming too." He leaned in close to my hear, "I promise we'll get her back. That's a swear on Betty…"

"BETTY?!" I burst, backing away from the wall. Jerome backed up as well, surprised from my outrage. "YOU THINK BETTY IS GONNA SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS?! SHE'S AN AXE! A FREAKING AXE!" I paused, letting myself cry, "_She won't bring back your love_…"

My friend walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Mitch… I swear on… us." I glanced at him, tilting my head.

Jerome continued, "Our friendship is never gonna end, and if you don't like me using Betty, then I won't. As long as you can still be there for me, and I'll be there for you. Deal?"

I nodded, "Of course, biggums. Don't stop using Betty either. I just got… upset."

"I understand. Fia's right though. We should head out. It's not gonna help Ray with us just standing here."

"True that." I wiped my tears with my shirt and smiled. Jerome smiled back. Jerome was my best friend in the whole world. Even mourning for Ray's kidnapping wasn't gonna keep me from him.

Once we exited the building, Sleek rushed through a pair of trees and up to Jerome.

"You've gotta see this!" Sleek exclaimed, pulling us into a nice looking clearing, occupied by… a giant tree house.

I widened my eyes. Who would have the time to build this?

"Hurry up!" Sleek demanded, climbing up a ladder, "Fia's already here!" Jerome smirked and led me up the ladder.

I heard Fia laughing along with a few other voices that I couldn't figure out. Sighing, I wondered how she could laugh when one of her friends had been taken by someone in the Nether riding an Enderdragon.

"Jerome! Mitch!" Fia yelled from across a large room. Four girls, including Fia, Sleek, and one other boy held drinks and chatted around a small wooden table. Jerome joined them and I hesitantly did as well.

"Okay," Sleek begun, pointing to the first girl. She had chestnut brown hair with darker streaks and energetic brown eyes, and wore faded jeans, a turquoise blouse, and a stormy gray hoodie. "This is Anna." Anna smiled, mainly to Sleek who had introduced her. He smiled back.

"Next," Fia took Sleek's line from him, causing him to almost jump out of his seat. Luckily Anna held his shoulder down towards the chair. Fia smirked and pointed to the second girl. She had short blue hair and green eyes, and wore knee high black converse, a black miniskirt, and white hoodie with the shoulders cut off. "Tiff." Tiff flipped her unnatural blue hair behind her ear and winked to Jerome.

The girl next to her, a bacca, seemed to notice this maneuver and interrupted Sleek, who was supposed to introduce her, "I'm Jaymee."

Furious, Sleek attempted to stand up again, but Anna tried harder this time to keep him on his chair. Jaymee had fur covering her body, like Jerome, and wore a camouflage shirt with camouflage khakis. She waved to Jerome, and he waved back, curious about how she ended up with this ragtag group. I thought the same thing.

The only boy in the group introduced himself too, "Riegg." He had brownish blond hair and bright green eyes, and wore a simple green T-shirt, white jeans, and green low tops.

"Riegg… Unique name…" I thought to myself, "Wonder where that originate from."

"We were just in the Nether," I blurted. Suddenly realizing what I said, I had no time to take it back. Fia glared at me.

"Yeah…" she attempted to cover my tracks, "We were trying to destroy a battle tower for experience. Isn't that right Mitch?"

I nodded.

"Oh!" Fia leapt up, pointing to Sleek, "That's Sleek." She moved over to me, "That's Mitch." Lastly, Fia pointed to Jerome, "And Jerome."

Jaymee took the lead, being the strongest voice out of the group, "Hi guys! Nice to have you here with us today! Anything we can help you with?!"

"Rescuing Ray maybe," I groaned to myself. Jerome elbowed me, signifying he had heard.

"Did you say Ray?" Jaymee questioned. I slowly nodded. "Do you mean Ray Anderson?" I nodded again.

The bacca continued, "Her sister saved me when I was younger! I was so close to dying… where are Marley and Ray? Are they with you? Downstairs…?" Jaymee stood up and walked over to the ladder.

"No," Sleek told her, shaking his head. Jaymee frowned and sat back down.

"What happened to her?" Jaymee asked me. I thought of an excuse but ignored all the ones I created.

"She got kidnapped…" I replied. Fia glared at me with a sense of betrayal.

"How?! Can we help?!"

"I…" I ignored Fia, "Yes. You can. Come back to the Sky Army base, and we can plan a rescue mission."

Jaymee smiled and glanced around at her friends, "You guys up for it?"

Anna nodded, Riegg shrugged, and Tiff crossed her arms.

Tiff spoke up, "We're perfectly fine here. I don't think we should leave."

"But Tiff!" Anna piped up, "They're our new friends! Jaymee knows them! And we're friends with Jaymee, right?"

Tiff groaned, "Okay."

Riegg sat motionless on his chair, "Right now I really don't care."

Jaymee grinned, "So... That means we're going with you! I can't wait to see the Sky Army! I've heard it's the happiest place in Minecraftia."

Jerome chuckled, "I wouldn't say that..."

"Although Sky reminds me of a cartoon character," Sleek commented. Jerome and Jaymee burst out laughing.

"Are you part of a larger group?" Fia asked.

"The Audience," Anna responded, "Toby's hilarious!"

Sleek's eyes widened, "Wait a minute... Toby..."

"Probably not the same one..." I told him.

"Which Toby?!" Sleek was determined to figure it out.

Riegg was a bit taken back by this question, "How many Tobys do you think there are?"

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Me?! Why not Jaymee?! She has all of the answers!"

"Riegg!" Jaymee snapped, "They're our guests!"

"Toby Turner, obviously," Tiff replied for Riegg.

"That's... That's... Can we go to the Audience base soon?"

"Sure buddy," Jaymee smiled, "But first we gotta help out with Ray."

Sleek glanced down. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered.

He looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Mitch."

"No problem... Are we gonna head out or not?"

Fia stood up, Jaymee quickly following her lead. The others, including Tiff, climbed down the ladder of the tree house and begun on foot to the Sky Army base.

**It only goes up from here...**

**I'll post Chapter 16 tomorrow, bringing Chapter 17 after the New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**More OC introductions!**

Sam POV

"I have an idea," Jason perked up, his suit shimmering in the dawning light.

"Yeah?" Tyler raised his head. He had not gotten rid of that picture frame or the dumb fact that he would never find that girl.

"Since I know where we are right now, I'm gonna take you guys to stay with a friend of mine until things cool down."

I glanced over at Jason, "Are you gonna be there?"

"If you want me to..."

I grabbed Jason by his arm and pulled him closer to me, glaring over at Tyler, "Don't leave me with him."

Jason chuckled, "Sure. Come on." He started walking again, "Man, Dan's gonna be happy to see me again. Seriously, I think no one but the Dwellers cared."

"Dwellers?"

"My friend's group."

"I see..."

The base of the Dwellers reminded me a large cottage back in my kingdom. It had a wooden exterior and a garden outside the front door. There were wheat, carrot, and potato crops, and flowers growing near the entry door. A girl attended to them as Jason, Tyler, and I approached the base. She had green eyes, brown and wavy, shoulder-length hair, and wore a plain grey T-shirt with long denim jeans. The girl stumbled up and straightened her posture when she spotted Jason.

"General MinecraftUniverse!" the girl saluted.

"No need," Jason told the girl, "Just call me Jason."

"Alright Gen... Jason. What would you like?"

"Can you bring out Cavemanfilms?"

"Right away!" the girl rushed inside with no hesitation.

"What was that about?" I asked him. Jason only shrugged. "You don't know?! Why did she call you General?!"

"Cause I'm a general."

"Of what?!" I burst, angry that he kept a secret from me for the past day. But on the other hand, I still hadn't told him about being a princess. I didn't want to think about my past with him.

"The Sky Army."

I paused. I knew the Sky Army was enemies of the squids, and my father was allies with the squids... Oh Notch...

"Nice one, Jason. Now really, tell me the truth. The Sky Army is the biggest army in all Minecraftia. There's no way that I met one of its generals."

"Is there any other reason why you found me in captivity with squids?"

"Yes!" I yelled, "Cause you're a general!"

"Calm down! It's not a big deal!"

At this moment, I grumbled, crossed my arms, and glanced away from Jason. He had a point. I shouldn't have made it a big deal. But it was the fact that he was a part of the Sky Army. It didn't matter so much that he had lied to me. He didn't even lie... He avoided the truth.

A man came out of the building, followed by the same girl. He had auburn colored hair that looped over his lips like a mustache, friendly black eyes, a black hat with some weird white pattern going down it, a black outfit with grey and white strips at the wrists and ankles, and a long multi-colored green bib-like piece of cloth flowing all the way down to his knees.

"Cave!" Jason yelled, calling over the man.

"Jason!" Cave shouted, giving Jason a handshake and smiling at Tyler and me, "You brought others? Cool."

"That's Tyler and..." Jason glanced to me, smiling through the glass of his helmet, "Sam."

"Are you two in a relationship?"

I instantly backed away from Jason, "No, we're not. Just acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?"

I nodded. Jason looked at me strangely, tilting his head, as if he wanted us to be more than friends. I didn't want to accept the fact that I felt different around him, so I kept it hidden.

"We have a few extra rooms in the base. We're waiting on recruits to bring back new people from another group, and most of the rooms are saved for them."

"Which group?" Tyler questioned.

"The Goonies. Belonging to Bashur."

"Ah. That should be interesting."

"Yeah. I know."

As Tyler and Cave laughed, Jason tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Well I supposed we would be eating with the Dwellers..."

"No... Just us."

I gulped. If I accepted, he would question my past. If I declined, he would see me as a bad friend. I had two roads, and both seemed wrong.

"Sure," I replied.

"Great!" Jason grinned, turning back to Cave moments later "Can you show us to our rooms."

"Yep!" Cave responded with a silly smirk, Tyler laughing along, "Lezzgo!"

I jogged over to the girl, "Hi."

She confidently spun towards me, "I'm Carmen Paige, head gardener of the Dweller base."

I sarcastically coughed, "Gardener?!"

Carmen growled, "I actually _enjoy_ doing my job. It's not like you're from somewhere better."

"You got that right. No… I'm not."

"You're gonna have to share a room with someone. I'm thinking Ava Blanca."

"Who's Ava?"

"A friend of mine. She's in the parkour trade."

"Parkour?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Parkour. Speed jumping basically… Ha! I don't know how to describe it! Ask her yourself."

"Well…" I fired back, "I have no idea who Ava is!"

"Ask for TheRedHood." Carmen stormed off.

"Alright…"

I groaned and watched Jason laugh along with Cave. Slightly smiling, I caught myself. "You have a job to do," I reminded myself.

I glanced towards a girl with a red hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. She had blonde, wavy hair that went down to her waist and amber eyes. A bow hung from across her shoulder.

"Excuse me," I cautiously tapped her shoulder. The girl spun around and almost knocked me down. Luckily I had a wall to back me up, "I was just looking for TheRedHood."

"That would be me," the girl replied, "Ava…" She put out her hand, "You can also call me Red…" Ava stuck out her hand for a few more moments without saying a word, "You could at least shake my hand."

"Oh… yeah… sorry 'bout that…" I grabbed her hand, but Ava quickly slammed me down onto a bed of wool, "What was that?!"

"Oh… nothing…" Ava smirked, "I do that to every newbie."

"I'm not a newbie. I'm a guest of… uh… General MinecraftUniverse."

Ava's eyes shot open and nervously chuckled, "Nice to meet you again… and I'll look forward to sharing a room…" She raced into another room.

"Well," I thought to myself, "This should be fun."

**I've gotta make a correction of what I wrote earlier: I need an out-of-game OC for a secret story that you may already know about! So please PM about that! It has to be a girl!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! So there's a new POLL on my profile. It pretty much decides what story I'll do. I'm still working on Scars with Hawk, and I'll continue writing Legend, but I may also start the surprise story that you may already know about (from Chapter 16... it's why I needed the OC) aka _Living on a Few __Dreams_. I know a lot of my fans would like me to begin _Dreams_, and the poll will help me decide the fate of this story.**

**Anyways, this chapter is very dramatic, especially towards the end, and introduces our main villain. ;) #beingevilandstuff**

Emma POV

Ty and I had been walking for a little while until we stumbled upon a building. This building was pretty small, built out of gravel, which surprised me, and seemed completely abandoned. It looked like no one had been in that area for years. There were dead shrubs that had once grown in front of the building, and a tall iron fence that surrounded the structure. One of the gates of the fence slowly creaked open in front of my eyes. I nudged Ty.

"Did you see that?" I questioned my friend. Ty shook his head.

"Was I supposed to see something?"

"Nah. I'm sure it's nothing."

"What's in there?"

"I don't know. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

We sneakily entered through the gate and glanced up, wondering why someone would build a structure like that in the middle of the forest.

BANG! The gate shut right on my back, almost scratching my skin. I instantly pulled back and barely got one my suspenders out of the iron gate. Making sure, I reached for the gate and attempt to open it. Locked. My eyes widened in pure fear. More fear than when Cassandra tried to kill me. More fear than stopping a soldier who tried to kill me years ago. I was stuck inside a building with the one guy I didn't: my crush.

I never felt love. I felt love towards my father and Jordan, but Notch was almost never around, and Jordan left too soon for me to spend any personal time with him.

"Ty?!" I cried. I glanced behind my shoulder to find Ty already stepping inside the building.

"Ty!" I yelled louder. That time he heard and ran over to me.

"What's the issue?" he calmly questioned.

"The gate's locked."

Ty tilted his head and pulled on the gate. He sarcastically groaned, "Wow. Isn't this fantastic?!"

"What's wrong now?"

"We were supposed to be looking for Jason and now you get us stuck in here."

"It's MY fault?!"

Ty nodded, "Yeah, a bit."

"Then that's fantastic. While you pout over here... I'm actually gonna try to find another way out." I stomped away. Ty furiously crossed his arms, staring at me.

When I took the first step into the building, a bit of gravel crumbled onto my hat. I wiped it off and continued on.

I noticed pictures of old men hanging crookedly up against the wall. None of them were familiar to me, except the last four. These men weren't old at all, besides their personal features that made them look older. The farthest to the left hung a portrait of Herobrine, next to him was my father, and the third hung Steve, with a devilish grin on his face while the other two kept straight expressions. The final portrait was of a man with long brown hair, streaming to the higher half of his back. His eyes were pierced black and he did not look happy. Even though I was a daughter of Notch, I had only heard of this character in fairy tales. His name was Beta, the original creator of the Minecraft universe, and the father of the fathers.

"Emma..." I heard Ty whimper behind me. Spinning around, I spotted Ty huddled into a corner, "You have to see this... Cause I think I'm imagining things."

"I doubt you are. Now... What do you want me to see?"

"Come." Ty lead me to a dim-lighted room with an opened sarcophagus. I nervously tiptoed over to peer into the box, only to trip on a piece of gravel, falling back-first onto the ground.

"Ow!" I shouted, and helped myself off. Ty stood at the doorway, afraid to come inside. I glared over at him, "Being a wimp, aren't you?"

"Look who the body is..." Ty whispered, which ended up louder because of the echoing walls.

"Fine," I growled, walking back to the sarcophagus. Finally looking into the box, I realized this body was in perfect condition. From the black shoes he wore to the over-sized green pants to the long purple shirt to the combed brown hair on top of his head. This body was Steve. Steve the god.

I gasped, "Ty! It's Steve!"

"What?" Ty shouted from across the room, "Steve? The god?"

"Yeah. No one names their kids Steve after that incident. Actually Steve is one of a kind."

"What about him?"

"He's in impeccable condition. His bones haven't shriveled... his clothes not ruined by time... And why this building? Was it created by my..." I glanced over at Ty, only then realizing that I was talking to myself aloud, "Sorry..."

"Emma..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we get out of here now?"

I groaned, "Well, Ty, I don't know how."

"I'm gonna look around some other places..."

"I'll be here."

Ty faintly smiled and exited the room, leaving me alone with the body.

An unfamiliar deep male voice echoed the room, "The descendant has risen. She knows her place. Or does she?"

"Who's there?!" I demanded, my eyes circling the room.

"Dear daughter of Notch… you are so innocent… so naive…"

I growled, "Never call me naive. I know so many things about…"

"But not enough. Too bad you're not the descendant… I could've taught you so much."

"Who are you?"

"Look into the grave. You'll find a piece of the shirt that's ripped out. There's a small shard of glass. I want you to pull it out and place it on the palm of you hand. Close your eyes and repeat the words _Long Live The Gods_ three times in a row."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cassandra will do it first. Or maybe her friend..."

"No… not them."

"What are you waiting for?" The voice egged me on! It wanted me to complete the task for them! A daughter of Notch!

I hesitantly reached into Steve's shirt, pulled out the glass, and put it on the palm of my right hand. After making sure Ty was nowhere in sight, I forced my eyes shut.

"Long live the Gods…," I begun softly, increasing power each time, "Long live the Gods. Long live the Gods!"

An immense power burst from the glass. I slowly opened my eyes to find the body of Steve, standing in front of my eyes.

"How…?!" I shrieked.

"The descendant was supposed to bring me back… but I guess you're good enough." Steve smirked and vanished. I attempted to grab him before his figure was replaced by a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit!" I shouted out loud, "Why the Nether would you do that?!"

I didn't notice Ty sneak in from the door as I yelled to myself.

"Why?! He would be so upset! Bringing back such a disgrace! Ugh! But it was Steve! And he always gets away with these things!"

"Emma?" Ty asked. I whipped my head to face him, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, hanging down my head, "I suppose so. Somehow Steve reawakened and disappeared. And we're still stuck."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

Ty continued, "But it won't be so bad…"

"What'd you mean?"

"You and me…"

I shuddered at those words.

_Jordan stared into my eyes as xRpMx13 smirked at the entrance of the portal._

_"I will always love you Emma," my brother reminded me, holding my hand._

_"Jordan…"_

_"It's CaptainSparklez…"_

_"No!" I shouted, "You'll always be Jordan to me!"_

_Jordan's eyes shot to an open window of the Aether castle, "Emma! Keep it down! I don't want Father to know…!"_

_"Does _he_ know?!" I pointed towards Jordan's friend._

_"No… but… Emma…"_

_I crossed my arms, trying to ignore my brother, "After all these years…"_

_"Remember… it'll be _you and me _forever and always…"_

The memory vanished from my mind.

"Okay," I told Ty. He smiled and I dragged myself out of the room and into a hallway of our gravel prison. I didn't care about searching for another exit. All that sat in my mind was Jordan's departure and the fact I may had caused devastation for the whole universe.

**Take the POLL! It's super important!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter pretty much begins the chaos soon to come. Be prepared... ;)**

Ray POV

For one week I was stuck inside Herobrine's castle.

Usually some of the servants sat around the iron bars of my damp and cold cell, waiting for something to happen. I made friends with one of them: Ember. She had flaming hair… literally her hair was a bright red-orange fire… with green eyes and fair skin. Ember wore a white shirt, dark-washed blue denim jeans, and a black leather jacket. This was the outfit that most of the teenage servants had to wear, but Ember chose to add in the jacket, which for some reason didn't anger the castle's owner. I wasn't sure if no one had noticed or she just attempted to avoid the subject of her clothes.

I quickly learned that the girl who kidnapped me was Herobrine's daughter, Cassandra. She never visited me, forcing her servants, especially Ember, stay around my cell so I wouldn't escape. As much Ember wanted me to escape from the Nether, she couldn't risk her life just for a hostage. I understood that, but I had no clue how to get out on my own.

One day, Ember came to my cell, carrying a plate of bread and milk. She slid it into a small gap in the bars. I immediately took the meal, smiling at Ember, who smiled back.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked me, like she questioned every day. And every day, I shook my head. I wanted Mitch, but of course, I didn't want him to be in danger.

Ember smiled again, stood up, and exited from the prison area.

A thought entered my mind. I finally came up with an idea.

It ran constantly through my head. Ask Ember to speak to Cassandra. Bring her to the cell. Request to become a servant. Gain Cassandra's trust. Bust out and see Mitch. _Ask Ember to speak to Cassandra. Bring her to the cell. Request to become a servant. Gain Cassandra's trust. Bust out and see Mitch._ It was long-shot… but it was my only option besides rot in a cell in the Nether and wait for someone to help me. I was no freaking damsel in distress. After having experience with suffering, there would be no way I wouldn't attempt to stop it again.

"Wait!" I called out. Ember peeked her head into the prison.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Can I talk to Cassandra?"

"I don't think so… She's on a really tight schedule…"

"Can you try?"

Ember sighed, "Sure. But I doubt it."

"Thanks."

She grinned and left. I softly placed my head against the Nether brick wall of my cell and closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open a few seconds later. The prison was foggy and I could barely see anything. It seemed as if there was a giant cloud inside. I stood up and raced to the the iron bars.

"Ember?!" I shouted, but there was no response, "Ember?!"

A figure leaned up against the bars of the cell across from mine. I recognized it was a man, but I couldn't see any of his features.

"Hello, Rachel," a sly grin appeared on the man's face. That I noticed out of everything else.

"How do you know my name?" I coughed and squinted to try to see the figure through the fog.

"No questions. You just need to leave the Nether. Now."

"I can't. Stuck inside here. But if I had a weapon…" As I mentioned weapon, a bow and arrows, and a diamond pickaxe sat at my feet, "_That_ changes everything…"

"Good luck."

I reached down, picking up the weapons. Once back on my feet, I looked towards where the figure had been standing. The fog and the figure were gone.

"That's weird. Almost too weird." I groaned and easily mined my way through the bars. Preparing my bow, I snaked down the hallways leading to the entrance of the castle.

"Ray?" I heard a small whisper. It was Ember. She was stuck inside of a wooden box small enough for her body.

I instantly chopped off the lock to the box and helped my friend out, "What were you doing in there?"

"One of the servants put me in it. I asked them if I could speak to Cassandra… and they put a empty flour sack over my head… I ended up in that box… I think it's because they believed I was working with you."

"Oh…" I paused, "Well, if you wanna leave the Nether… I'm heading back to the Sky Army."

"You're from the Sky Army?"

I nodded.

Ember continued, sighing, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can leave the Nether… but I can't go to the Sky Army."

"Oh."

"Yeah… It'll be too easy to track me down there. I would lead Cassandra to you. And I don't want that to happen."

"I understand. I'll just get you out of the Nether."

"Thanks." Ember smiled and pulled out an obsidian sword from her side.

"How…?" I glanced down at the sword in awe, wondering how in Notch's name she made that sword fit inside of the box, "I won't ask."

"By the way, I know this castle by heart."

"Good. Cause I don't."

My friend smirked and readied her sword in case of attack. I followed behind, my bow aimed for any mobs or even Cassandra herself.

We reached the exit to the castle and Ember turned to me, "I'm surprised we didn't get attacked. I can usually do it alone… but since you're not a Nether-born…"

A group of zombie pig-men came running towards us.

"Ember!" I called out, "Look out!"

She spun around, stabbing one of the zombie pig-men, and making it disappear.

"Thanks," she mumbled again, chopping down another pig-man, "Do you remember where you made the portal?"

"I didn't make it."

"Then who did?" Ember quickly turned to me, shaking.

"My friends from the Army. I got caught by Cassandra when we were leaving."

"Oh… have any idea where it is though?"

I shook my head, "Not from here."

Ember searched the area, eventually finding a glow from a location not far from the castle, "Think I found it. Come on!"

She took the lead and brought us to where the portal stood. I smirked, "I just figured out I'm horrible with finding places."

"You _just_ figured that out?"

I playfully punched Ember's should and she grinned. She took a step into the Enderportal and disappeared. I did the same.

We ended up in the building where the portal had been in the first place.

"So…" Ember begun, "This is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

"It's been nice knowing you."

"You too."

She nodded, sighed, and ran out of the building. The obsidian sword dragged by her side.

"Now," I told myself, "I gotta find Marley and Mitch."

**Ray is finally out of the Nether!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**a. She finds Mitch and there is a happy ending right there.**

**b. She finds Steve and they train to destroy the gods.**

**c. She finds a new stranger and they try to find old friends.**

**d. She finds a character who has already appeared and they team together to find the Sky Army.**

**e. other - type your own theory**

**I doubt you'll be able to figure it out... but... it's fun to see your responses. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**DAMMIT! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER AND IT'S BEEN UP FOR SO LONG! UGH! SPOILER ALERT!**

**I think I've decided what's gonna happen. I'll post the first chapter of _Dreams_ the day I post Chapter 30 of this story. It's because I need to catch up on _Legend_ and write more for _Dreams_. But I'm positive you guys will like what's coming up!**

**I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

Sam POV

Jason, Tyler, and I spent a week with the Dwellers. They were usually friendly to us, but once we grew on them, Cave begun to send us, especially Jason, to do tasks. I became close to Ava, who taught me how to strengthen my parkour skills. Now I could jump from tree to tree without anyone on the bottom ground seeing me.

Ava and I were eating day-old cookies at the table in the main parlor. Cave walked into the room, glancing down at Ava.

"We need more wood," Cave flatly stated.

"So…?" she begun, a disturbed look on her face.

"I need you and Sam to go out and get wood."

"Oh…" Ava groaned and stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "But I'm bringing Carmen."

"And I'm bringing Jason," I blurted and jumped up next to Ava. She glared over at me, and I just shrugged.

"And she's bringing Jason."

Cave walked out as nonchalantly as he did walking inside.

"Well that was easy," I mumbled.

"Wait for it…" Ava held out her hand in a stopping motion.

Cave stumbled back into the room, "You can bring Carmen and Jason if you want." He exited yet again.

Ava pointed directly to the exit.

I titled my head, "Did he not hear us?"

She nodded her head, "Not a word."

"Why?"

Ava shrugged, "Who knows?"

Cave walked inside the room again.

My friend looked at him, "Yes?"

"Can you bake a cake when you get back?"

"Sure." Ava rolled her eyes as Cave left… again. This time, she took me by the hand and lead me outside of the parlor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Wood mining, no dur," she replied.

I spotted Jason chatting with a Dweller recruit and pulled back from Ava to tap him on the shoulder. He glanced behind his back, noticed me, and smiled through the visor of his helmet.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing much… Wanna come wood mining with Ava, Carmen, and I?"

"Okay." Jason said a silent goodbye to the recruit and followed me to where Ava had been talking with Carmen.

Carmen shook her head, "Are we _stupid_?"

"What are you talking about?! I'm definitely not _stupid_!" Ava snapped.

"Tools?!"

Ava bit her lower lip. Carmen left to grab new enchanted diamond axes. Ava leaned on a pedestal near the entrance I smirked, and glanced towards Jason. Once my eyes met his, he instantly turned away.

I had never seen his eyes before. They were always hidden behind the helmet. Although I wasn't sure of the answer, I decided to ask Jason a very important question.

"Why do you wear the suit?"

Jason paused, "I don't remember."

"You don't remember why you wear a space suit?"

"I just…. don't know… I've… worn it for as long as I can remember. Even when I was a kid."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. A lot of people ask me that…"

"They do?"

"No… you're the first one."

"Am I really?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Carmen returned with four diamond axes. She threw one to Jason, one to Ava, and one to me. We all caught them one second after the other.

"Let's head out," Ava announced. Carmen nodded and quickly followed. Jason and I ran behind to catch up.

We entered the forest and found most of the trees surrounding the base burnt to a crisp. Carmen gasped.

"Who could do this?!" she ran to one of the trees, pouring a bucket of water on top of it. Carmen then spun to face the garden and harvested a nice-looking potato, "But thank Notch my garden wasn't touched."

"Thank Notch for your _garden_," Ava grumbled, "But now we have to go farther into the forest in order to get wood."

"And that's always dangerous," Jason mentioned.

"Yeah, we already get it, metal man."

"Hey!" I responded, "Don't call him that!"

Ava sighed, "Sorry." She walked off into the depth of the trees. Carmen went an opposite direction, leaving Jason and I alone.

"Who you wanna follow?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Or do you wanna go our own way?"

That perked me up, "Uh… okay."

Jason snuck into a grouping of trees and found one that seemed to fit his liking. He begun chopping it down with his axe. I found another tree adjacent to his and chopped it down with my axe as well.

Eventually I moved to another tree and begun to collect the logs. That was… until I heard strangely familiar voices I hadn't heard in weeks. Curious, I stopped using the axe to spy around the corner of a tree to find the people to the voices. I gasped. Four soldiers from my father's kingdom.

"Where did His Majesty request for us to go after burning down the trees around that cabin?" one of them asked the other three.

"Well… finding Princess Samantha," another replied. He was the only one I recognized out of the four. The certain guard had been my father's favorite, going on most of his missions. His name was Rex. Captain Rex. He had tan skin, black hair, a blue left eye, a green right eye, and wore a plain green shirt, blue jeans, and a locket strapped around his neck. I never asked him about the origin of the locket. Rex had always scared me due to his massive size and strength. I was sure he was a good guy. At least on the inside.

"They're on my trail. And getting closer. At first I thought this was a good idea… leading them away from the kingdom… Then I realized… No… it's horrible," I told myself in silence.

"I think we have enough!" I heard Jason call out, "We should head back to base!"

"Who's that?!" Rex shouted. The guards slipped out their swords, prepared for a stranger to interrupt their search.

I dared not to speak, because they would easily find me spying.

"Sam?" Jason asked again, this time coming closer to me. I spotted him and he found me before I pulled him over to a tree. While I placed my finger over his helmet, he realized what I meant. Jason had noticed the guards. "Who are they?!" he whispered.

"No one," I replied, "It's just… they can't find us…"

"Do you hear that?" Rex quickly queried, glancing around his surroundings.

"Nope, Captain," the others replied.

Rex persisted in his search.

"What are you hiding from me?" Jason questioned.

"Nothing…"

"Where do you suppose we find the Princess?" the third guard asked Rex.

"How could the Captain know?" the first replied sarcastically.

"Well, maybe he does."

"He probably doesn't."

Rex stopped the two bickering guards, "I don't know! That's the end of this discussion."

"Princess?" Jason demanded in a soft voice, staring into my eyes, "What Princess?"

"I… I…" I begun, advancing behind me onto the grass.

"You're a princess?"

"Jason… I… didn't want to…"

Jason leapt up, glaring down at me. He obviously didn't care about his voice level at this point, "Didn't want to what?!"

"I didn't wanna get you hurt!" My eyes darted around the dark and shady trees. I spotted Rex entering the tree grouping, jumped up to my feet, and pushed Jason behind another tree, farther from the Captain.

"Why would being a princess get me hurt?"

"I ran away because I had to marry Tyler. There was this plan to save the kingdom from my father, an evil tyrant, but that didn't really work. Now the guards are gonna bring me back and force me to be a servant, just like my grandfather."

"What about me?"

"They'll kill you if they find you with me."

"Nobody is killing either of us today. Or ever. Wait… you mentioned your father… your grandfather… do you have a mother…?"

Small tears fell out of my right eye, "My mom… she…" I sniffled back a tear, "She got murdered. By rebels."

"Why?"

"She was so nice… I loved her… But they didn't… My mother… she was a… creeper hybrid."

"Huh?" Jason looked at me puzzled.

"My mother was a creeper hybrid. Some rebels kidnapped her and burned her at the stake. My father didn't even care. They were forced to marry anyways."

"But…"

"My father only cared for the throne. Not for her. Not me. Not Darren."

"Darren?"

"My older brother."

"Oh."

"Haven't seen him in years… Ran off because my father killed his secret lover."

"Oh. Do you know her name?"

"Anna."

"Sounds familiar."

"There's probably a billion Anna's out there… Darren loved her… I just wish I could love the same way…"

"You can."

"What?"

Jason took off his helmet to reveal flowing brown hair shaped upward like the head of a ship, and beautiful blue eyes I had noticed earlier, "You can. But…"

"But?"

"You should leave back to your kingdom."

"Why?! Jason! Please!" I begged him, pulling at his suit.

"It's going to get better. I promise."

"But…"

"Sam." Jason forced my chin and eyes up towards his using his giant metal hand, "I'm in love with you. I would only do what I think is the best."

"And leaving me with them is best?"

"I'll tell Ava and Carmen to take you back. I'm sure Cave won't mind."

"Jason…"

"Sam… trust me this time. It'll work." He smiled and ran off, leaving me alone.

"Jason!" I screamed, "Don't make me leave! I love you too!" Rex and his group of soldiers were long gone. After I noticed Carmen and Ava making their way to my location without Jason, I fell to my knees and cried.

**;.; #cryingrightnow**

**What do you think Sam's plot twist is?**

**a. Sam runs back to Jason and they stay at the Dwellers.**

**b. Ava, Carmen, and Sam run into Steve.**

**c. Sam goes off on her own before meeting up with Carmen and Ava.**

**d. Jason leaves instantly after the girls to search for Sam.**

**e. other - type your own response**


	20. Chapter 20

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS AND READ YESTERDAY'S CHAPTER AS WELL, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 19! I SCREWED UP AND POSTED THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD! I'm kinda a perfectionist so this is really hard for me... :C**

Sky POV

"Sleek? Fia? What are you doing?"

I spotted the two in full chain armor, rushing out of base. It wasn't through the main entrance, which seemed a bit strange.

"Uh…" Fia begun, "Seto asked us to grab some items for him."

I glared suspiciously at them.

Sleek furiously nodded. He put on a fake smile.

I smirked, prepared to ask them a question, "Which items?"

Fia quickly blurted, "From the Nether." Sleek instantly shot a death look at her.

"The Nether? Well then, you two should be on your way. Sleek obviously is a PVP master…"

"They actually aren't from the Nether," Sleek corrected.

"Where are you planning on getting these _items_?"

"Uh…" It took him a little longer for an answer, "The Dwellers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Fia groaned, "The Dwellers."

"Can I come?"

Fia and Sleek stopped, glancing at each other and then back towards me.

"Why would you like to come?" Sleek slowly questioned.

"Haven't seen Dan for a while…" I smiled to Fia. She grinned back, "I wanna spend time with you two as well."

Fia noticed I was acting strange, "Why are you _really_ coming?"

I paused and sighed, "I'm searching for Generals deadlox and MinecraftUniverse. They got kidnapped by squids… I'm also looking for… Ashley. She got kidnapped as well… She's my… girlfriend."

Fia stared at me once I said _girlfriend_. She seemed angry, but I had no idea why.

_"Commander Sky!" Fia yelled from across the base, "Wait up!"_

_I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "What is it now, Lieutenant SkybornFireMaster?"_

_Fia raced up to my side and caught her breath, "Wanna play a Hunger Games? The other generals are starting up an arena. Jerome told me to ask you if you wanted to play."_

_"Okay, sure. But we're teaming."_

_Fia gasped, "Are you serious?!"_

_I nodded, "Serious."_

_"Sky?!" a familiar girl's voice asked. I felt a burst of force push onto my back and I spun the pressure around. A figure jumped off of my back. Ashley. She smiled, letting her poofy brown hair flow down her back, "Let's go parkouring!"_

_"But… Ash… How about Hunger Games instead?"_

_"Please," Ashley pouted, "For me?"_

_Fia stood off to the side. She created a sickening emotion on her face._

_I sighed, "Okay. But after this… we're playing Hunger Games."_

_"Sure!" Ashley grabbed my hand and dragged me off from Fia. She watched me leave, her face drooping down._

"Sorry, Sky," Fia replied, "You can't join."

"Fi…" Sleek interrupted, whispering to her. Although he thought I couldn't hear, I could. "He's the leader… we gotta…"

"But…" Fia growled, "He has a flipping girlfriend. And she's my… _ugh_!"

"Can I interrupt you two?" I asked.

"Sure," Sleek responded, shaking his head towards Fia.

"Why doesn't Fia stay here and you and I can grab those items?"

"Uh…" Sleek hesitated and spun around, "Are you okay with that?"

Fia rolled her eyes, "Fine." She pulled Sleek towards her and leaned into his ear, "Whatever you do… don't tell Sky about Ray. Even if he asks." He nodded and pulled away.

"So…? That's a yes?"

Sleek acknowledged me with a nod. He ran into another room, giving me a set of diamond armor.

"Let's head out," I commanded. Sleek took the lead, and I glanced back at Fia. She had that same look I had always remembered. At that moment, I realized something very important. Maybe…_ oh Notc_h. What had I done?! Fia had a crush on me… and I had ruined her chances with me by saying Ashley was my girlfriend. I never wanted to cross Fia's bad side. Ever.

Mitch POV

While preparing for a Hunger Games with Jerome in the control room of our arena, I noticed Sky leaving base, Sleek at his front. While I nudged Jerome, my bacca friend turned towards me, an awkward grin on his face.

"Where's Sky going?" I questioned, pointing to Sleek and Sky.

"How could I know?" Jerome replied, playing around with some of the buttons on our station.

"Those are meant for Ari," I told him, forcing his hands off of the buttons.

"Aw, Benj… I wanted to play with the buttons!"

"Well too bad. I don't even understand why we're even hosting a Hunger Games! Shouldn't we be assembling a rescue squad for Ray?! She's been in the Nether for about a week!"

"Didn't Fia try earlier? And come back empty-handed?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, smashing my fists on the buttons. A billion lights in the arena went off in an array of chaos.

"Mitch…" Jerome turned off the main controls for the buttons, and led me over to a seat. I took the seat, my hands gripping into the bottom of the chair. Wood would've pushed into my skin if Jerome hadn't placed a chair next to me and took my hands in his.

My best friend sighed, "Like I said before, we have to stick through this together. Maybe Sky and Sleek are going out to find her. I don't know. Haven't asked them. But…" I darted my eyes away from his.

Jerome slapped my face and I instantly turned to him again, "What was that?!"

"You're acting like a freaking kid!" He almost spit in my face.

I snapped back, "And you aren't?!"

"Not like you."

I became deadly silent and glanced down at my hands, grasped in Jerome's, "I'm sorry… again."

"Again… I forgive you. You're my best friend. I would never let you go for the world. Please don't let Ray get in between our friendship."

"Fine. I'll relax and wait for something to happen."

Jerome smiled, "That's my best friend." He leapt up, pulling me up too. Jerome raced over to the buttons, pulled the master control lever, and started pressing random buttons again. I chuckled, and helped him set up for the Hunger Games. There was still the thought in the back of my head that I needed to rescue Ray, but a new one appeared as well. What if Jerome was playing with my head, and didn't want her rescued at all?

**What do you think will happen to Sky and Sleek?**

**a. They find Ray, who has busted out of the Nether.**

**b. They find Steve, who holds them hostage.**

**c. They find Jason and/or Ty and bring him back to base.**

**d. Sleek defies Sky by going to find Ray on his own.**

**e. other - type your own response**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey rayminers! I'm back! I have an important AN at the end of the chapter, so make sure you read that! **

Ray POV

I had trekked for a day from the building. With no clue on how to return to the Sky Army base, I chose to set up a campsite where some old one had stood.

One night, I laid rolled on my back, staring up at the leaves of a tree. I couldn't sleep. There were so many things rushing through my mind at that moment. I couldn't concentrate… I couldn't think…

Eventually my eyes closed on their own, leading me into a dream-like state.

My eyes opened again, but this time I couldn't tell if it was real. The night sky shined stars, reflecting light onto my location. I held onto a tree branch as I got onto my feet. The same fog back in the prison of the Nether appeared in front of me, causing me to squint. A figure was engulfed in the fog, similarly to my incident only a day before.

The figure smirked and motioned its finger for me to follow. I practically dropped everything but my sword, pickaxe, and bow set and dreamily took the figure's tail. He stopped once we reached a bridge over a river of water, pointing towards a closed iron gate. The fog and figure vanished in front of my eyes. As I stumbled closer to the gate, a strange building came into sight. Ivy grew over its side, and it seemed not to be touched in years. My hand touched the gate, and I blacked out, falling to the ground.

"Oh my Notch!" a guy's voice yelled, "There's a girl here! Wait… she has a pickaxe! We can get outta here!"

A girl's voice annoying replied to the first, "Give it a rest. Let's just unlock the gate first with the pickaxe and then we help the girl. Got it?"

"Sure," the first acknowledged the second, "Eh…" A hand reached for something at my side. My first instinct was to grab the hand, "OW!"

"Whoa. She's awake," the girl chuckled.

"She almost killed me!"

"Ty… no she didn't."

The boy, Ty, groaned.

Finally opening my eyes a bit, I found a boy's, most likely Ty's, hand gripped around the handle of the diamond pickaxe. I let him drag it inside of the gate. A gate accidentally hit my head, forcing me to rub out the pain.

"Sorry!" the girl exclaimed, rushing over to me. She realized I had completely woken up and helped me prop onto the gate. She had platinum blonde hair that covered one of her eyes, and wore a lot of blue, "I'm Emma. What's your name?"

"Rach… Rachel…" I mumbled out, continuing to rub my head.

"Thank you for showing up. I've no clue how you got here, but you just happened to save our lives. We've been stuck in there for three days, and only just ran out of food."

"I… I need to get back…" My hand let go of my gate, and I almost fell, but Emma caught me again. My eye caught one of hers. They were bright blue. Reminded me of a diamond… like Betty…

I forced my sight away from her eyes, sitting down. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I buried my face into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma whispered to Ty.

Ty shrugged, "No idea."

"You didn't do anything wrong," I grumbled, glancing up at the pair with tearstained eyes, "I need to go back…"

"Back where?" Emma kneeled down to my level, and tried to be as friendly as she could. It somehow worked.

"The Sky Army."

Ty instantly widened his eye, picking up the diamond sword.

Emma glanced up at him, confused, "What're you doing?"

"We're leaving."

"What?! Without Rachel?!"

"No. _With_ her. We're going to the Sky Army."

"And why would that be?"

"Cause… we just do…"

Emma sighed and took a hold of the pickaxe. She gave me the bow.

"We're heading there too... I guess," my new friend told me. I faintly smiled and accepted the bow, "But you're gonna need this in case we run into anyone unexpected."

Emma smiled, stood up, helped me back to my feet, and raced over to Ty, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, _you_. Freaked me out. What is your business with the Sky Army?"

"Why is it your concern?"

"You could've told me!"

"I didn't have an opportunity!"

"Dang it!" Emma growled and returned to me, "Sorry about that. A bit of a misunderstanding."

Ty's voice interrupted hers, "You got that right!"

"Shut up, Ty!"

He mocked her attitude, "_Shut up, Ty_!"

Emma growled, "Ignore him."

"I am," I replied, my head hanging down. She got very quiet.

"Do you need any help walking?" Emma questioned in a soft voice. I shook my head, and she let go of my arm.

Ty started walking on a nearby dirt path, placing the diamond sword in a holder on his right side. Emma rolled her eyes, walking behind him and me. Somehow I got put in front, although the duo seemed the know the path better than I. Ty ran up to me. I glanced over towards him and smiled.

"So…" Ty begun, "How are you a part of the Sky Army?"

"Mitch and Jerome saved me and my sister from a squid attack."

"Oh… why were you crying?"

I paused, "Nothing."

Ty tilted his head, "Nothing?"

"Nothing," I blatantly replied.

"What were you doing out here in the forest?"

"I was a prisoner in the Nether, and something busted me out. It led me here."

"Um…" Ty bit his lip, unsure of how to reply.

"It's okay. It's weird. I know. He gave me the weapons too."

"He?"

I nodded, "I'm pretty sure it was a man. He was hidden behind a fog though… so I couldn't tell who he was."

He gulped and slowly turned to face Emma, who shrugged him off. Ty returned to his conversation with me, "Did he say his name…?"

"No… he said my name though. And that I needed to get out of the Nether."

"Well that's obvious… wait… your name? Had you met him before?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"How'd you end up in the Nether?"

"A few of the recruits went into the Nether to search for the Jewel…" I immediately figured out what I said and covered my mouth. Emma seemed to have noticed, however, because a moment later, she was at my side.

"Jewel?" she asked.

I dared to answer, replying only in a nod.

Emma continued with the questions, "Which Jewel?"

"Jewel of Notch."

"You were looking for the Jewel of Notch?!"

"Yeah…"

"Which recruits?" Ty queried, nervous.

"Mitch, Jerome, Fia, and Sleek."

"Did they get caught?"

Before I could answer, Emma piped in, "Where have you searched?"

Ty turned to Emma, "Stop asking her questions! Can't you see she's freaking out?!"

"But… Ty! This is important!" Emma whined.

"Important? I want to make sure my friends are okay!"

"_Friends_?"

"I'm a general of the Sky Army! Now no more questions! I need to know!" Ty groaned and faced me again.

"No…" I shakily replied, "I was the only one who got caught. They all went out… I hope. Couldn't tell."

Ty sighed, "Let's just hope they made it back to base."

"Hope."

**Well, the answer to Chapter 18's question is d!**

**What happens next?**

**a. Ray, Emma, and Ty find the Jewel of Notch.**

**b. They find Sam, Ava, and Carmen.**

**c. Ray gets caught by Cassandra again.**

**d. They find Sky and Sleek.**

**e. other - type your own theory**

**Ok, this is important. School starts tomorrow and I'll have very little time to write. So, Legend will not be updated every day, although I will try. You will get Chapter 22 tomorrow and Chapter 23 on Tuesday. I cannot promise you 24 on Wednesday. **

**I had originally planned for _Legend Part 1_ to go on hiatus after this chapter, but... instead... I have that plan. ^^**

**Also, I told you in an earlier chapter that _Dreams_ will upload at the Chapter 30 special, but I've chosen a final decision: _Dreams_ will be up after the finale of _Legend Part 1_. I have a huge cliffhanger at the end of this story that you'll just have to wait to find out! But, again, no worries!**

**See you guys on the flip side!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but the site wasn't working, so it was too late when I could post. You're getting this today, with Chapter 23 tomorrow, Chapter 24 on Thursday, and Chapter 25 on Friday. Bad news, and then good news!**

**Just to let you know... I'm two subscribers from getting 40! So... yeah... tell your friends and stuff! I would love over 40 subs! Thanks so much for the support so far on my channel! It's supersmashgalray for those who don't know!**

Jason POV

I sighed, lying down on a sofa in the Dweller base. Tyler was next to me, hugging the picture frame. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice until I cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" Tyler questioned, a small smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

I glanced down at my metallic suit, stopping before asking, "What did it feel like when you first saw the girl you loved?"

"Well…" Tyler chuckled, "It was her looks, of course… the way she treated the other girl, probably her sister… with compassion… and care… She showed strength…" His generous expression turned down into a frown, "But…"

"But?"

His face drooped in sorrow, a single tear falling from one of his eyes, "Sam's right."

"About what?" I questioned softly, trying to not release Tyler's emotions.

"I'll never see her again," Tyler shook his head, "Why do I even bother?"

"Cause you're determined."

He titled his head, the sadness buried back inside and transformed into confusion.

I continued, realizing he didn't understand, "Determination. A quality that makes you continue trying to do or achieve something that is difficult. Although people _say_ you'll never find her… you keep trying… until you do."

He sighed, turning to me, "Do you have anything you're determined to do?"

I created a small grin, "Yeah… but it's personal."

_I chuckled, "It's funny."_

_"What's funny?" Sam asked, a bit of anger building up._

_"I may like Jeffrey more than any Minecraftian I've met."_

_She stared at me awkwardly and calmed down, "And why would that be?"_

_I glanced down, "No one ever cares for someone like me. Everyone knows me as just that guy. I don't just wanna be _that guy_."_

_Sam smiled, "Well, I saw you right there fighting that squid… and I thought… wow… he's amazing…"_

_"Are you serious?" I looked up into her eyes. There was a moment when I thought she could see me crying, but there would be no way I would let someone who thought I was amazing find a weakness. At that moment, I thought she was amazing..._

Tyler paused, "Oh. Sorry."

His voice snapped me out of a daydream, "It's fine."

"I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

He stood up, grabbing his backpack, "To find the girl." Tyler begun to walk out of the door, but I leapt up and pulled back on his shirt. He freaked out, spinning to find me at his tail.

"Not without me," I told him, eventually grinning. He couldn't tell that I was, but I could tell that he knew I wanted to help.

"Let's head out then!"

"Sure."

Tyler smirked and we raced each other to the outside of the base, both determined, but for different reasons. While Tyler was set on finding the girl, I needed to get back Sam.

"Jason!" A very familiar voice screamed. I glanced behind my shoulder to find Sky and a boy with a headset in a set of chain armor. Sky had a giant grin on his face and rushed to give me a hug. I took it with surprise.

"Jason!" Sky burst, "I thought I'd never see you again! Where's Ty?!"

"I…" I replied, shocked, "He's not here."

Sky sighed, "What about Ashley?"

I shook my head.

He continued, "Well, we've gotta find them."

"That's Tyler. We're looking for someone."

"Who?"

Tyler responded this time, "I don't know her name. Just got a picture."

"Can I see? Maybe I know the girl."

"Uh…" Tyler glanced over to me, with a _can I trust him?_ look. I nodded. He smiled and hesitantly handed Sky the photo of the family.

"Oh!" Sky instantly recognized the girls, "Those are the Anderson sisters! Ray and Marley!"

Tyler created a grin on his face, rushing over to Sky's side, "Which is which?"

Sky first pointed to the younger, "Marley. And the older is Ray."

Tyler joyously sighed, grabbing the picture back from my friend, "Ray Anderson."

"Sky?" the boy who Sky arrived with questioned, "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" Sky motioned to the boy, "That's Sleek, a PVP trainer at the base."

"Ah," I replied.

Sleek rolled his eyes, "Something else?"

"What am I forgetting?" Sky asked the air.

"Our rescue mission?"

"Rescue mission? Isn't it only me, Ty, and Ashley that you need to save?" I confusedly questioned.

Sleek responded for the leader, shaking his head, "No."

"Who else?"

"Ray was kidnapped in the Nether. I originally was gonna bring Fia… but… that didn't really work out." Sleek glared over at Sky, who paid absolutely no attention to the main point.

"She's in the Nether?!" Tyler asked, his eyes widened in fear.

"First we gotta go back to base and recruit the others," Sky interrupted. Sleek stared at him, surprised at his leader's reaction, "We can't just go into the Nether with us four."

"True that," I replied, "Who's at base?"

"Well, most of the generals. Only Ty, Ashley, and us are missing."

"Lead the way to base," I motioned for Sky to take the front. He gladly accepted the position, striding off with dignity. I quickly followed side by side with Tyler, Sleek at the back.

**The answer to Chapter 20's question was C !**

**What happens next?**

**a. Jason, Sky, Sleek, and Tyler go into the Nether to rescue Ray.**

**b. Jason and his group find Sam, Ava, and Carmen.**

**c. Jason and his group run into Steve.**

**d. Jason ditches the others to search for Sam.**

**e. other - type your own theory**


	23. Chapter 23

**And here we go again!**

**Thank you for 40 subs! I love you guys!**

**By the way, this is a freaking intense chapter... Be prepared.**

Sam POV

"So…" Ava groaned, "Which way is this stupid castle of yours?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the right of our location.

"What do we do when we get there?" Carmen questioned, a bit annoyed, "Are there any nice plants…?"

"I don't know!" I burst, "Haven't been there for two weeks!"

Trying to escape their sight, I spotted an opening to a dark cave. Somehow trailing off from the girls, I peered into the cave, finding a magnificent castle, encrusted in iron blocks and vines shaped like a snake.

My eyes widened, stepping closer into the cave. A hand pulled me back and I nervously turned towards the figure. Ava.

"You freaked me out!" I told her, slightly yelling.

Ava instantly shushed me and whispered, "I know him." She pointed to a man standing in front of a weird looking table, his eyes closed, a smirk on his face. The man had brown hair, purple pants, black shoes, over-sized green tee… he did seem familiar...

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"Maybe Herobrine… or…" Ava shivered, "_Steve_."

"May the descendant be cursed…" the man rolled his _s _in _cursed_, "And I will have the pleasure of training her to her full evil potential."

Ava gasped, Carmen and I putting our hands over her mouth to make sure he didn't hear.

"What is he talking about?" I questioned, extremely curious.

"It's Steve," Ava stared at the man, almost motionless, "He's bringing his descendant to kill the other gods and rule the universe at his side. No _way_ I'm freaking letting that happen. I wanna find that descendant and kill them before they get the chance."

"Is there another option than killing the gods?" Carmen asked.

Ava nodded, barely acknowledging us.

When she didn't reply, I started to shake her shoulder, "What is it?"

"The descendant can go against Steve, rise up, kill him, and save the universe from ultimate destruction."

"Well…" I responded, "That's good to know. So that means we can save the universe."

"Us?" Ava queried, "_We_ are not gonna do anything about it. It's the descendant's job."

"But… what if the descendant doesn't know if they're it?"

Carmen titled her head, "_Then_ we're gonna have to find whoever it is and tell them their job."

"But… Ava… I don't understand… how are we gonna figure out who it is?"

"They're gonna be the only one who can easily put on the Jewel of Notch and not get electrocuted," Ava told us.

"Anyone else who puts on the Jewel of Notch is gonna die except the descendant?" Carmen questioned, following by Ava nodding.

"That's good to know," I replied, "Now… how do we stop Steve?"

"Again," Ava groaned, "We don't do anything until the descendant is in danger."

Steve's voice rose up again, "Let there be pain on those who disturb me! No one disrupts Steve, God of the Crop!"

"Oh my Notch…" Carmen whispered, "RUN!"

Steve spun around and I caught a glimpse of his black eyes. I remembered how Herobrine had bright white eyes… Steve had dark black eyes. And they were freaky as Nether.

"Sam!" Ava screamed, pulling me back, "What the frick are you doing?!"

"Geez, I don't know… staring into those super strange black eyes that Steve has?" I questioned, making Ava furious.

"That doesn't matter!"

Before we could exit, a pile of large rocks crashed down, covering the only natural light and our only way out of the cave. Carmen begun to panic, and Ava and I held tightly onto each other.

Ava bit her lip, "Why'd you have to go into the cave?"

I stood still and kept my eyes on the rocks, too afraid to reply.

"Hello girls. How nice of you to drop in," Steve voiced echo the walls of the cave, "Vic… Mai… take them away."

"Master Steve," a man with messy brown hair and matching beard, rectangle rimmed glasses, one of his eyes blue, the other violet, and wore a blue jacket and tan pants, "I'm afraid that the prisons are full." A girl with long brown hair, a silver streak on the front left side, and carmel brown eyes, peeked out from another room, spying on the incident.

"They're full?" Steve asked, his eyes widening.

The man nodded, "Mai and I even checked."

"Who else did you kidnap?! I thought we would save the largest cell for the descendant!"

"Master…"

"Vic! Don't play games! Who are in the cells?!"

"Those girls you asked for…"

"Ha… Kira and Ivy?"

Vic, the man, nodded.

Steve chuckled, "Alright. Keep them in. But do we have enough room for these three?"

Vic glanced over at Carmen, Ava, and I, who stared at this conversation in shock. He gulped, "No."

I tilted my head. I had grown up in a castle much simpler than this. If this was a bigger castle than mine, and there were only two girls hostage, why was Vic lying about the amount of space?

Then it hit me: Vic wanted to help us escape. He entered a long argument with his boss.

The girl realized it was her chance to rush out from the other room and join us towards the entrance.

"Who are you?" Ava softly questioned, trying to not let Steve hear, "And what do you want?"

The girl quickly replied, "Mai. I'm busting you out." She lifted her hands towards the wall of rock and closed her eyes. In a split second, all of the rocks had flown away from the cave and into the trees, allowing us to get out.

Mai continued, "Get out, find the descendant, and get her as far away from here as possible."

"Who's the descendant?" I demanded.

"Her name is Ray…" Mai got pulled in towards Steve, who had figured out that Vic had played him. He growled, watching my friends and I run from the cave. The rocks fell back over the entrance.

The last thing I saw was Mai's pained expression, and I wanted to run back into the cave and save her, Vic, and those girls in the cells. I would keep everyone safe from Steve's wraith.

**The answer to Chapter 19's question was B ! **

**What happens next?**

**a. Sam, Ava, and Carmen find Ray, Emma, and Ty.**

**b. Sam and her group find Jason, Sky, Sleek, and Tyler.**

**c. Sam and her group get caught by Steve again.**

**d. Sam and her group find the Jewel of Notch.**

**e. other - type your own theory**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, another intense chapter, especially in the second POV. I only just realized I'm making references to Supernatural through Sam and Cassandra (only in this chapter). And that's why I love my jokes. I'm kidding... I'm no funny. Indubitably. :P**

**I've lately been obsessed with Minecraft Parody Songs, especially "Cube Land" by Laura Shigihara used in one of Slamacow's videos, and "Screw the Nether" by the Yogscast. Are there any particular ones that you guys recommend for me to listen while I'm still addicted? I would like to know before I move on to another music addiction... Lol. Better be quick...**

Sam POV

"Come on guys!" Carmen screamed at Ava and I, who were lagging behind, "We gotta find someone!"

"Maybe we'll run into Jason!" I yelled.

"Or Cave!" Ava replied. She hesitated and then continued, "Not Cave." I chuckled.

"This is no time for laughing!" Carmen blasted, "We have to find help and get the descendant!"

"Yeah, I think we get it, Miss Paige," Ava sarcastically told her friend.

"Not helping," I chuckled.

"Again, this isn't funny!" Carmen growled.

"You wish it wasn't," Ava grumbled, grinning.

Carmen stormed up in front of Ava, gaining up all her strength. She looked like a skyscraper compared to TheRedHood. The red of Ava's jacket may have made her seem even shorter.

Ava flinched a bit before responding to Carmen's action, "Please go away."

"Come on," I motioned for Carmen to back off, "Chill out. It wasn't that bad. You also have to remember that it's _Red_."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ava bursted.

"You're a bit _hot headed_," I replied.

"Hot headed?! I…!" Ava groaned and hung her head, lowering her eyes, "It's true."

"Excuse me!" a very unfamiliar voice called out from behind me. Ava peered over my shoulder and I spun around to find a group of three heading towards us. Two were girls, and one boy. One of the girls was a blonde with blue eyes, the other girl was a brunette with brown eyes, and the boy had long brown hair with brown eyes.

I glanced over at Ava, and then back to the blonde.

"Who are you?" Carmen questioned the group.

Then it hit me. "That's Emma!" I screamed, and looked back towards my old friend.

"Sam?!" She asked, "Where the heck is Tyler?!"

"Back with the Dwellers… I thought you were dead!"

"As if," Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, that's Ty, and our new acquaintance Ray."

"Wait a minute… Ray?" I asked the brunette.

"Do I know you?" Ray queried.

I shook my head, "Probably not… but… give us a minute…" Grabbing Ava's and Carmen's sleeves, I pulled them away from Emma, Ty, and Ray.

"Remember we were running from Steve's cave and Mai yelled something?" I whispered to them.

Ava nodded, "What'd she yell?"

"She told me the name of the descendant."

Carmen's eyes widened, "Well, what are we doing standing around?! We've gotta find it!"

"_She_ is with us right now."

"You?"

I chuckled, "Psh… No way. I'm not important. It's Ray."

"Whoa. Hold on… so we coincidentally happened to run into the descendant… and she doesn't know it…?" Ava questioned.

Carmen butted in, "Maybe she does and isn't telling anyone."

"How do we know?"

"We don't," I interrupted. They both snapped their attentions over to me. I continued, "We need to take her somewhere safe so Steve doesn't find her. Ray seems good… so we can only hope she doesn't turn to his dark magic."

"Agreed."

We all nodded at the same time, and returned to the group.

"So…? Can you help us out? We're kinda lost… and trying to get to the Sky Army…" Emma went on.

Sky Army? Jason might be there… wait… Emma and her friends might know him…

"Yes," I instantly replied.

Ava glanced towards me and shook her head, "I know how to get there. It's not too far. We'll get to base by sunrise tomorrow."

Emma chuckled, "Thanks… Just figured out that Ty was a general… so that kinda caught me off guard…"

"Emma!" Ty bursted, "That's personal!"

"Do you know Jason? A guy in a spacesuit…?" I asked.

"Jason?" Ty turned to me and nodded, "He's one of my best friends… how do you know him?"

I smirked, "I saved him from squids. He'll probably tell you different… but…"

"Is he with you…?" After seeing the look on my face, Ty looked down and sighed. I didn't need to reply.

I slid over to Ava, "You knew where the Sky Army base was?"

"Yeah. All of the Dwellers are supposed to. Cave requires it in case of emergency. Carmen does too… but she doesn't like strangers."

"I am so okay with strangers!" Carmen gaped.

"No. You aren't. Remember what happened when Sam arrived to our base? Yeah."

"About that…" Carmen nudged my shoulder.

"It's fine," I reminded her, "It's not a problem anymore. The descendant is. If she actually turns out evil, the whole universe is screwed."

Cassandra POV

That's it. The final straw. The girl busted out from my prison.

It was a bit obvious she was the descendant.

And you ask, why was it so easy for me? I'll tell you why.

One. She got along with everyone. The descendant would try to get their connections as soon as possible in order to find their target.

Two. She hated the Nether. Easy. Everyone hates the Nether.

Three. Her presence transferred an _Enderdragon_ from the _End dimension_ into the Nether. **(answer your question FeatherleapMC?)** And allowed the dragon to have riders. I had never seen that in my whole life. That's a definite sign that someone isn't who you think they are.

Four. Back to the point with the Enderdragon, if Steve would've survived and become a god, he would've ruled the End. _Enderdragon_. _Steve_. _The descendant_. _The girl_. See a connection here?

Hm… maybe if she had a sibling… or that one boy who yelled her name… I could take them and hold them hostage until the girl came back to the Nether. Possibly. I would have to figure out her origin… and the group she came from…

What she doesn't know… ha… I got a hold of the Jewel of Notch. It was stunning, with a clear crystal interior and metallic exterior. Definitely unique. And how I got it? There was a lever… to turn on magic in that area. I used magic to steal the Jewel from Notch's secret cave in the Overworld. Too bad, Uncle.

There was one girl from that group who saw me coming sooner than I had expected. Crimson hair… sunglasses… sharp glance to the skies… It was my dear sister who I hadn't seen in so long. My young sister Fia.

Of course a _traitor_ would help the descendant. She probably knew that the girl was the descendant and tried to steer her away from me. I would have to find Fia's location and track down the girl from there.

Without much luck through a few days of searching for the descendant, I went to extreme measures by turning on the mind chat.

"Fia?" I questioned, "Fia? You there?"

There was a snappy reply, "Of course I'm here, Cassie. But I'm a bit busy…"

I smirked, "Where do you hang out these days?"

"Huh?"

"Are you with any group… maybe… the Audience…?"

"No…"

"Sky Army?"

Fia became silent on the other end.

"Fia?" I asked, getting a clear signal on the other side, "Fia? Are you part of the Sky Army?"

"I'm not telling you anything, b****!" Fia yelled, shutting off her communication with me.

I growled, "How dare you call me that! Respect your older sister, for Herobrine's sake!" Then it hit me: Fia was part of the Sky Army. Why would she cut off communications if not?

Using my powers, I instantly teleported to their base. I hid behind a tree, finding a few recruits hanging around the entrance. They paid absolutely no attention when I took a few steps into the base. Someone, however, did stop me.

"Who are you?" a boy asked. He had shaggy hair, wore black rectangle-rimmed glasses, and wore a red jacket, my favorite color, blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

"Um… I'm here to see Fia. I'm an old friend," I told the boy.

He glanced at me quickly, taking in my frilly pink outfit. It was a light pink dress with two inch heels and a headband of the same color. The outfit went perfectly with my golden hair and amber eyes.

The boy grinned a bit, but immediately straightened out once he realized I was taking notice, "Tell them that Redstone trainer Dave Smith let you enter."

"I sure will," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Dave blushed and I flipped my hair into his face, while walking more into the base. "That was easier than expected," I mumbled, "Boys who are attracted to pretty girls. Even better."

I watched two kids laugh over near a workbench. One had pretty brown hair and shining ocean blue eyes. She wore a simple black dress and a small black cap covering the top of her head. The other was a boy, holding one of the girl's hands. He had black hair, black eyes, a lightly shaved mustache and connected beard. The boy wore a black outfit, navy blue gloves, dark red shoes, and an amulet similar to Sky's. Actually, it was the same exact amulet… but I knew this wasn't the man who ruined my life.

But the girl looked oddly familiar… I had seen her or a relative…

The descendant. This girl had to be related. Coincidence that she was in the Sky Army? I think not. I'm just lucky.

I waltzed up to the pair, stole a diamond sword from beside the workbench, which they did not catch, and came from behind the girl. Lightly tapping her on the shoulder, she whipped around, noticed me, and smiled.

"Hi," I introduced myself, "I'm Cas."

"Cas?" the girl questioned.

"Uh huh," I nodded, "I'm new and I wanted to see if you could take me on a tour of the base. Maybe we can start with… the beautiful garden I found outside!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Ant and I worked on that! Didn't we?"

The boy grinned and nodded. I noticed his face turned red as a tomato, paying absolutely no attention to me, which only at that moment I needed.

Before the boy, Ant, could recognize me, I grabbed the girl's arm and sweetly dragged her outside, as if I wanted to her to be my friend.

"So," I asked her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Marley!"

"How'd you end up with Ant?"

"Oh… it's a long story…" Marley giggled.

"I got time…" I glanced over towards the direction of the Nether portal and motioned her that way. Marley didn't seem to notice the palm of my hand pushing her away from the base. I smirked as she told me about her sister, obviously the descendant.

Good luck, Fia. Catch me if you can. _I'll be waiting_.

**The answer to Chapter 21 is B !**

**One thing I need to tell you guys: Ghost is officially discontinued. It was the same problem I had with Musicalmania. I won't go into detail, because that's all in the update for the story. Ghost wasn't getting enough time for me to write it, and I wasn't getting any inspiration... Yeah. That's it.**

**On another note... Oh no! Cassandra has Marley and is taking her to the Nether! Who do you think tries to rescue her?**

**a. Ray**

**b. Sky**

**c. Fia**

**d. Mitch**

**e. other - type your own theory**


	25. Chapter 25

Fia POV

"CliffdiverWC! Dubjay! I need you two! Pronto!" I called out. The girls rushed over to my location as soon as I said _Pronto_.

I needed a few people to help me on a important rescue mission. Even though my heart was set on Sky… Marley was in trouble. Antvenom had told me that some girl named Cas had been taken on a tour, and the girls hadn't returned. I immediately realized that "Cas" was my sister Cassandra. I should've been secretive during that chat through the communication.

Also, I knew what Cassandra was doing. She wanted Ray to reverse the curse of the descendant. Since that wasn't possible, and Ray would have to battle Steve anyways, I needed to stop my sister from doing the wrong thing. Part of her master plan was to kidnap any close friend or family member of the descendant, meaning Marley. Cassandra was very easy to figure out, and she easily figure out others, which a both a curse and a blessing.

One more thing, all of the children of Notch and Herobrine knew that Ray was the descendant when Steve came back. Yeah, everyone knew of Steve's awakening too.

I stood at the entrance of the Sky Army base, holding an iron sword. The girls who I called where CliffdiverWC aka Kae, and Dubjay, which was only her nickname. She hadn't revealed her real name, but it wasn't much of my worries. They were both good fighters, and Kae was decent with potions, being trained from Seto, the master of magic in the Sky Army.

Kae had auburn blonde hair with orange tips, blue eyes, grey cat ears and tail, and wore a lacy orange top, blue jeans, brown boots, and a fire topaz and ruby necklace. Dubjay had shoulder length brown hair, light navy blue eyes, and wore a Tardis blue hoodie, jean shorts, combat boots, and a silver Mockingjay necklace. Both held their weapons: Kae with twin daggers, and Dubjay with an iron axe she strangely called Mjollnir. I didn't even know what that meant. She was a unique one.

"Kae! Dubjay! You're needed for a mission!" I yelled.

"Mission?!" Kae questioned, grinning, "I'm always up for one of those."

"Yes. We're going to the Nether."

Dubjay stepped back, "Nah. I'm good."

Kae glared over at her friend, "Dude… come on… it's an _adventure_. Sky doesn't let us go on these very often. The last I went on was with Seto and we just went to the other side of the forest! That was the dumbest mission ever!"

"You can't even call that a mission…"

"Exactly! So, what'd you say? Join me and General Fia?"

General? When did they get that idea? I'm no general… at least not yet.

"Fine," Dubjay sarcastically groaned, "Fia? Where exactly are we going and for what reason?"

"I said…" I rolled my eyes, "The Nether. We're rescuing a recruit. She's… been kidnapped by a child of Herobrine."

Dubjay and Kae stared at me with open mouths.

"What?!" I burst, unsure of why they were so shocked.

Kae responded, sounding more worried than before, "You never mentioned the Herobrine part."

"But guys! I need to do this!" I glanced at a few male recruits working in PVP training, "Or else… I'll get another guy to help me if you two are wimps."

"I'm not a wimp!" Kae cried, "Never call me a wimp!"

"Then you're coming."

"Of course! Screw Herobrine! I'm getting that girl back!"

"Actually, Herobrine has nothing to do with it… it's the _idiot_ who thinks that she can rule the Nether. And ride a freaking _Enderdragon_ in the middle of all this chaos."

"Wait… are you talking about the same chic who kidnapped Mitch's girlfriend?" Dubjay questioned.

I nodded, "And I wouldn't call them dating… they just haven't really made it official…"

"Okay? When are we leaving?"

"Now," I commanded, "Get all your stuff ready…"

"Done!" Kae chirped in glee.

"I'm pretty sure I got everything too," Dubjay swirled around Mjollnir. She knew how to handle that weapon, which I respected. It was the same with Kae and the daggers. I had watched both girls intensely before picking them for the mission. It was important I got the right people on the job to take down Cassandra, and I thought that Kae and Dubjay would be the answers. Oh _Notch_ I was wrong. We actually didn't get very far without running into a bit of a situation.

Cassandra POV

I had a problem. Either bring Marley into the Nether… or bring the Jewel into the Nether.

For some odd reason, the portal wouldn't let me bring both in at the same time, and if I left one outside of the portal and came back, it would sure be gone. Especially a girl I had just kidnapped or the most powerful item in the entire universe.

There was a way each could go wrong, and a way each could go right.

My first option. Bring the Jewel. There would be a small chance I could get Ray, Marley's sister, aka the descendant, into the Nether again without a bribe. The Jewel also had to be held by the descendant in order for its power to work. My plan with the Jewel would be simple really… I would bring the descendant to the Nether, give her the Jewel and force her to reverse the curse. I mentioned it to Fia when she still lived with the family, and she instantly rejected my idea. Fia told me that _it was impossible_… and that _the descendant had to be in Steve's presence_. No freaking possibility I would get in that creep's way.

And then there was Marley. With the descendant's sister in hand, it would be easier to get Ray into a prison again and then go after the Jewel. After all, I did have its coordinates. It didn't matter which universe… my power would tell me that too. Even if someone, especially Fia, Emma, or Sky, had their hands on it, I would find them and kill them. There would be no escape.

As I stood next to the portal, in my right hand, the Jewel. Marley sat on the floor of the giant stone building, tied up in a large strand of string. I had put a piece of white wool in her mouth so she couldn't talk or yell for help. Pacing around next to the portal, I thought about these factors. I ultimately decided that leaving the Jewel and taking Marley would be best. Closer I get to the descendant, the better.

I ran outside of the building, leaving Marley inside, and placed the Jewel in a spot hidden beneath a tree where I would remember it. Checking my surroundings, I raced back inside to find my hostage right where she should not have been: in the arms of another person.

When I first saw this girl, she was a complete stranger. She had hazel eyes, and wore a salmon pink hoodie covering her hair, black and white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse, with white headphones and black on each ear. The girl raised a potion above Marley's head. The young girl looked frightened.

"Ah," the stranger chuckled, "Cassandra. It's nice to see you again. I'm guessing that she belongs to you?"

"Who are you?!" I demanded, "And how'd you find me?!"

"Do you seriously not remember? Has it been that long? My brother and I were best friends with you and your siblings. You and I were the best of friends. I remember that one time we wrote on that wall in your room… Cassandra and Mitchie forever…"

"Mitchie?!" My eyes widened, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, duh. And you may have remembered me as the goody-goody… but now… I'm devious. Even my brother won't even talk to me. He says I'm too evil."

"Fia won't talk to me either."

"How bout Ash?" Mitchie seemed to smirk while asking me that question.

"She… left…"

"She did, didn't she? With that… Budder King guy. Real jerk."

Marley jerked her foot, trying to kick Mitchie, but my old friend held the potion closer to her face this time.

"Nice try, dear," Mitchie joked, "I'm kidding. That attempt was horrible. And… what were you planning on doing with this sweetheart?"

"She's bait for Steve's descendant."

"Oh, is she? And who is the descendant?"

"Rachel Anderson."

"Well, I'll be sure to take note… Why don't we go inside with her and have a little chat? Like old times, buddy."

I gulped, suspicious of Mitchie's new motives, "Sure. Like old times."

**Well, that was unexpected. Who the heck is Mitchie?**

**The answer to Chapter 24's question was C !**

**What's gonna happen to Fia, Kae, and Dubjay?**

**a. They run into Steve.**

**b. They find the Jewel of Notch that Cassandra hid.**

**c. They find Sky and Jason's group.**

**d. They find Ray and Emma's group.**

**e. other - type your own theory**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the support so far! We're getting closer! Remember, Chapter 40 is the epic cliffhanger finale!**

Ray POV

I walked alone, behind the others. Emma and Ty were in the middle, and the trio of girls: Sam, Carmen, and Ava, who we met earlier took the lead.

My head was down, thinking about the boy I had only met weeks ago, but… felt something around him I had never felt before.

_The first figure spun around. Instantly I was mesmerized. He had shaggy light brown hair, shining brown eyes, and wore a black and red checkered jacket, blue jeans, red shoes, and wore an dog-tag made of gold. The boy held the handle of a diamond sword. He saw me in the grasp of the squid and raced over, chopping off the squid's arm._

_"Thanks," I told him._

_"No problem," he replied, smiling._

_"How long have you lived in that city?" Mitch asked me._

_"I told you… I prefer to keep my past to myself."_

_"Yeah… that's right… But I want to know something about you."_

_"Marley was chosen as sacrifice, but I volunteered to take her place."_

_"I was almost killed by a squid two times."_

_"I've had to hide my secret for eleven years."_

_Mitch stopped, but kept on walking. I paused as well, trying not to look at him._

_"Want to hang out when we get to the base?" he asked, finally looking back at me._

_"Sure. I would love that," I responded, glancing into his brown eyes._

"Ray?" Emma questioned, jogging back to my position and leaving Ty to talk with Sam about their friend Jason, "You okay?"

I nodded, trying to sniff back a few tears.

She continued and looked into my eyes with sympathy, "You remind me of someone… wait a darn minute… Sam!" Sam spun around and hurried over to us.

Sam acknowledged Emma and then smiled towards me, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You know that picture Tyler's been carrying around…?"

"And probably still is..."

"Yeah… well… take a close look at Ray."

Sam glanced at my face, closely inspecting. Once she realized something, her eyes grew larger, "That's the girl!"

"I know! I just figured that out! If he's still looking for her, we've gotta find him and whoever he's stuck with!"

"Jason!"

Emma tilted her head, "Why are you so obsessed with this Jason guy now?"

"Uh… I don't know."

I cleared my throat, "You know that I'm hearing everything you're saying, right?"

The duo became dead silent.

Emma chuckled, "Of course."

I went on, "What are you not telling me? How do you two know each other?"

Sam begun, "Well, I… I'm a princess."

Emma gasped, "What?!"

I glanced at them, unsure of what was happening.

Sam groaned, "_Let me continue_. I met Tyler in the royal court at my kingdom. We were supposed to get married, but then he mentioned that he had some secret love interest that he saw in a city. I left because there was this mission to save the kingdom from my father, but in the end… that hasn't really been working. So… moving on… Tyler and I were talking and stumbled upon Emma. We spent the night with her, and when we woke up, she had disappeared. Tyler thought she was dead and we both went along with it. Then we were attacked by squids, and Jason happened to be there. By the way, I saved him, not the other way around. Back to the actual story… Jason, Tyler, and I travelled to the Dwellers, where we stayed for about a week. We ran into guards from my kingdom, and Jason told me to go back home. I begun my journey with Carmen and Ava, ran into Steve, and then met up with you guys."

Emma nodded. A few moments later, she figured out something, "Wait… Steve?!"

Sam sighed, "Yeah. He almost had us thrown in his prison, but his assistants, Vic and Mai, helped us out. Mai told me the name of the descendant of Steve…" She stiffened when she figured out she said that last sentence.

"How does she _know_? I've never heard of anyone by the name of Mai."

Sam shrugged, "All I know is… Ray is the descendant."

I stood silently, not expecting Sam to be right. Emma lowered her head.

I glared over at the blonde who I called a friend, "Did you know this?" Emma nodded in despair. "You're _definitely_ not telling me something."

Emma bit her lip, "If I tell you two, will you promise not to tell the others until I'm ready?"

Sam and I nodded in agreement.

Emma continued, "Okay." She sighed before revealing her secret, "I'm a daughter of Notch. The children of the gods have known who the descendant was ever since Steve awakened. So that means… I've known you were the descendant when I met you. I didn't want to tell you about this for your own safety. You too, Sam. It's probably the same reason you didn't tell me that you were a princess."

"True that," Sam replied.

"I have a brother named Jordan, who is somewhere in the Overworld, and three cousins that are after the Jewel of Notch, which I have yet to track down… Cassandra, who kidnapped you, Ashley, and Fia."

"I know Fia…" I mumbled, "She's a friend of mine. She's probably trying to find me right now…"

A floating almost non-visible version of Sky floated next to a tree.

"Sky?!" I called out, hoping the figure would see me. He did, widened his eyes, and disappeared.

"Ray?!" Another familiar voice echoed.

"Fia?!" I replied.

"Yeah, where are you?!" Fia raced in the group, two girls following her, "Whoa. There's a lot of people."

"Um…" Emma murmured, "This is a bit awkward."

"Emma?" Fia questioned.

"Hi."

"Wait… how do you know her?!" one of the girls demanded.

Fia tried to calm down the girl, "Dubjay, chill off. I think it's about time I told you all something."

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"I don't know you…"

"Does it matter now?! We have a mutual friend!" Sam pointed to me.

"Okay. Whatever… I'm a daughter of Herobrine… and Emma is my cousin."

"_Mind blown_," Ty responded.

"Ty," Emma ran over to her friend, "Don't get mad at me…"

"And you got mad at me for keeping my secret as a Sky Army general?! That's _nothing_ compared to this! I thought we had something going, Emma!"

"Ty!"

Ty peered off through a few of the trees and spotted a figure passing by, gasping, "JEROME!" He rushed off, and the rest of us, led by Emma and I, found a group of Sky Army generals walking around a large golden base, including Jerome, Jaymee, Anna, Riegg, Tiff, Quentin, and Ian. The Sky Army. _Finally_.

Someone else in the general group caught my eye and I begun crying, "Mitch?"

He found me and allowed me to run into his arms. I placed my face in his plaid jacket.

"Ray?" Fia asked, "I have some bad news that you may wanna hear…"

"_Oh no_… I just got back," I grumbled while hugging tightly to Mitch's torso, tears streaming down my face.

"Marley's been kidnapped."

I tried my best not to have a mental breakdown, "Are you kidding me?! By who?!"

"My sister. The one who kidnapped you."

"NOTCH DANG IT! I have to find her!"

"Well, Kae, Dubjay, and I were on our way to the Nether, but we ran into you first. There was no time."

I replied instantly, "We need to split up into groups and find the portal. Whoever can find it first… tells the others…"

"I can't…" Jaymee whispered to me, "I have an issue with my health…"

"Jaymee?" Jerome questioned, "Why can't you come? Don't you wanna be my partner…?"

"Jerome, I do, but I can't."

"How dare you?!"

"Biggums?" Mitch nervously queried his best friend.

"Jaymee… I like you. And now you burn out on a chance for us to be alone?!"

Jaymee started whimpering like a frightened child, "It's not like that…"

"It sure better be not like that!" Jerome bursted and pushed the female bacca onto the ground.

"Jerome! Get off me!" Jaymee screamed, and the rest of us watched in panic.

Seconds after Jerome slapped Jaymee's face, Mitch raced from me and pulled his friend off. Quentin helped Mitch, while Anna and Tiff helped Jaymee, who soothingly rubbed her face.

"I think something's broken," Jaymee yelped, "It hurts…"

Anna stared towards Jerome, "What did you do?!" She shook her head, and her and Tiff helped their friend back into the base.

Mitch had a brief talk with Jerome, and forced him to apologize to Jaymee before returning to me. We entered the base.

"So, how's life?" he asked me, a slight smile on his face.

"Better with you," I faintly replied.

**The answer to Chapter 25's question was D !**

**Aw! :3 Mitch and Ray are reunited! Wonder what'll happen next...**

**Time for a random question! Whoever gets it right gets a virtual cookie! You can look back if you wanna!**

**Q: What was the name of the original creator of Minecraftia in _Legend_? (hint: It's not Notch. 2nd hint: Chapter 17) _Note_: This character also plays a large role in _Part 2, _but I've haven't told you about it yet.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have a new video up on Youtube! It's the Assassin's Creed minigame on Sky's server with Henderschmidt11! Look up my channel: _supersmashgalray_, and it'll be the most recent one. Please check it out and subscribe if you haven't already! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

Ray POV

Back inside of the Sky Army base, our group laid around in the one living room where I met Ian, Quentin, and Seto. At first I wasn't sure how we were all going to fit into the room, but somehow it worked. Antvenom, who the others called, Ant, was the only one who had to squish onto a sofa.

Mitch decided to take the leader role on the rescue mission since he saw I had been tired out, "So, guys. We're going to split up into groups of two. You guys can do that on your own… just remember… Ray is off limits." At that, my eyes lit up and I glanced up at Mitch, smiling. He looked down on me, smiling as well.

"Uh…" Fia coughed, standing up, "We may have a problem with that."

"What problem?" Mitch growled, "With Ray?"

"She's the descendant of Steve. Do you guys all know of the legend?"

Everyone kept silent. They obviously knew, and now so did I.

Fia continued, "Marley can wait. We need to find the Jewel of Notch. I think an entire universe is a bigger issue than one girl… I hate to say this… but our main mission is to find that Jewel."

I spoke up, a bit upset at Fia's last comment, "How come you're so obsessed with the Jewel?"

My friend glared down at her feet, "That's personal issues I don't wanna talk about."

Mitch groaned, "Back to the groups… you can choose whoever you want to, as long as they're okay with it."

Emma and Ty obviously paired up, and so did Kae and Seto. Carmen tried to team with Ava, but TheRedHood had an interest in Ian, and they paired up, so Carmen joined with Anna instead. Quentin asked Tiff, and she accepted. Dubjay and Jerome teamed since Jaymee was too injured to walk far distances. Fia wanted to team with Ant, but Riegg strangely asked her first. Ant would have been paired with Sam if not for the visitor who knocked on the door.

"Anyone need help navigating the Nether?" the voice asked. I glanced over towards the door. The girl who had helped me while I was kidnapped stood at the doorway, smirking. I grinned and ran up to hug her.

"Ember," I smiled, "You _did_ choose to come to the Sky Army."

"Cassandra was too busy with your sister. And yeah, I heard about it… Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've never left to search for the Jewel in the first place and left Marley here alone."

"Not your fault. You didn't know. But at least you have someone from the Nether on your side."

Fia cleared her throat, "Ember? Do you not see me?"

"Uh… Fiara…" Ember nervously chuckled.

"Call me Fia."

"Of course…"

I turned back to Ember, "We're just going to find the Jewel of Notch. Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Who's left?"

I glanced around the room, searching for people not in a group.

Sam piped up, "I'll stay here if your friend wants to pair with Ant. I don't mind." I raised my eyebrow.

Ember replied with a slight smile, probably wanting me to be her parter, "Okay. I'm Ember by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ember," Ant responded, shaking her hand. He pulled it back, instantly surprised by her heat.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around yet again, this time bumping into Mitch. He held a proud gleam in his eyes, and hid one of his arms behind his back.

"Ray," he told me, "I wasn't sure you would come back. And since you are… I wanna confess something. I'm in love with you. I always wanna be. It doesn't matter if you could destroy the world or not. When I was here… waiting for a rescue group for you… I spent every moment thinking of what we could've done. Now… we can actually do those things…"

"Of course if this whole reawakening works out and I defeat Steve…"

"I found this in the forest. It was beneath a tree and… it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I instantly thought of you…" Mitch pulled the hand behind his back to his chest, showing a magnificent iron metallic chained amulet. It had a same material outside as the chain, and inside was a beautiful crystalline quartz.

"What is this…?" I questioned him, lifting it up for a closer look. Fia stole it from my hands, "Hey!"

"Mitch… you found it. Wow. That was way too easy," Fia laughed, "This amulet is the Jewel of Notch."

I gasped. Fia handed the Jewel of Notch back to Mitch, and he helped me slide it over my head onto my neck. I glanced down at the Jewel on my neck, which shined with immense power.

"Remember," Fia reminded me in a whisper, "Don't take this off until after the reawakening day. Not until your job is complete."

"Sure, Fia. I'm keeping it on longer than that though," I replied. She only rolled her eyes and returned to whatever she was doing beforehand.

I returned to Mitch again, but instead of a simple smile, he leaned in and kissed me. I took it with surprise, not really knowing what to think… but at the same time… believing it was the best moment of my life. I wrapped my arms around Mitch's neck and he lifted me onto my tippy-toes. He eventually let go and my feet fell back to the ground. That was when I realized that he was both a lot taller than me, and that I loved him just as much as he loved me.

**The group now has everything they need! Or do they?**

**The answer to Chapter 26's question will not be answered until the finale! I heard stuff like this creates suspense... and I'm just going with it! I'll reveal the winners during the finale!**

**Well, now I suppose they go after Marley and save her from Cassandra and Mitchie.**

**Why do you think Sam decided to stay at the Sky Army base? (Hint: two of these are correct, the other two are not)**

**a. She wanted to wait for Jason to return.**

******b. She has a secret issue with the Nether.**

**c. She wanted to stay out of the way of Captain Rex and his guards.**

**d. She didn't want to be paired with Ant.**

**e. other - you know what to do**

**Second part of the question: What do you think will happen to Sam once the others leave base?**

**a. Nothing will happen and they come back to a perfect base.**

**b. Steve finds Sam and successfully kidnaps her.**

**c. Squids attack the Sky Army out of vengeance for their soldiers (refer to Chapter 13).**

**d. other**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this is a few days delayed cause I wanted to write Chapter 29 and I hadn't before... It's a long story...**

**REMINDER: Awesome thing! I have teamed up with LilKinny, Cliffdiverwarriorcat, and our friend TheRedDodger to create _agentMC_! We have a new account on this site, and an instagram that you guys can follow us at! It's _ agent_mc_! Thanks so much!**

**The next chapter will be coming up as soon as possible! Once I write it...**

Fia POV

For most of the time while walking to the portal in the building, I tried to stay as far away from Riegg as I could without getting him lost. Of course I knew my way, but I couldn't rely on him to find it by himself.

"Why'd you wanna team with me?" I asked him. Riegg slightly lifted up his head and looked at me, no emotion on his face. The only thing he did was shrug.

"No reason…? Okay," I returned to walking. A few moments later, I remembered something, "Is it because I know the Nether well?"

Riegg shook his head.

"Then what is it?!"

Riegg sighed, "I just wanted to get to know you."

I stood silent, a bit confused, "You know I'm not looking for a relationship with just _anyone_."

"I realize that. You like Sky."

I gaped my mouth open. How could he know?! I hid it this whole time! Riegg hadn't even met Sky! Or I thought… "How… how did you find out about that?"

"I have connections. Not just in the Overworld."

"Just to let you know… I'm a daughter of Herobrine. I'm usually a secret-keeper, but since everyone else knows this… I'm telling you. I have Nether powers..."

Riegg didn't seem impressed.

I continued, "That didn't surprise you?" I was appalled when he shook his head, "There's something that you're _definitely_ hiding."

"And why would you say that?" Riegg smirked a little.

"Cause you weren't shocked when I told you that I'm related to Herobrine."

"Why would I be? I know people related to him."

"Not just me?"

"Your sisters too…"

"You know I have sisters?"

"Two others. And then your brothers as well…"

"I don't really care about them… wait a minute… are you some long-lost brother that suddenly appeared and wants to reconnect with his family? Or am I just imagining things?"

Riegg chuckled, "No, I'm not your brother."

I smiled, and there was a short halt in speech as we encountered the building.

"Well, here's the portal. You sure you wanna do this?" Riegg questioned.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked him, "Obviously I'm fine. Ray is one of my best friends. I would never betray her by not saving Marley."

"One thing… why are the other groups not here?"

I paused, thinking about what Riegg asked. I realized Mitch, Ray, and Jerome knew where the portal was, and yet they still hadn't arrived to the building. "No idea. Let's go inside."

Riegg nodded and opened the door for me. I stopped and allowed him inside first. He shook his head in disagreement. He probably wanted to be a gentleman and I just ruined his chances. Riegg probably liked me and I ruined his chances. But I had bigger issues on my plate than a guy falling for me.

As we reached the giant room with the portals, Riegg and I took a moment to stand still in front of the Nether one we were going into.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded and we both stepped into the portal.

"I was expecting someone, especially you, Fia," a voice chuckled, "Long time no see."

We finally finished the teleportation to find a girl wearing a pink hoodie, black and white T-shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and white headphones with black on each side. It look me a few seconds to figure out who this person was.

"Mitchie," I growled, "You're back."

"Of course I'm back! As soon as I heard my dear old friend Riegg joined the Audience, I had to get in on all this Sky Army and alliances stuff. But my real mission is finding the descendant." Mitchie flipped her hair, showing off her hazel eyes.

"Like you'll ever accomplish anything." I turned to Riegg, "How do you know her…?"

"Don't you remember, Fia? He's my baby brother," Mitchie smirked, staring at Riegg.

"She's your _sister_?!" I burst, glaring awkwardly over at my teammate.

"Well, I have a right not to tell you," he replied calmly.

"You could've mentioned it… maybe a small hint."

"You know," Mitchie interrupted, placing her right hand on her hip nonchalantly, "I wanted a full-on epic 2v1 battle, but then I realized that I'm in control of all the pig men in the Nether."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two can't escape."

"And why would that be?"

"Cause Cassandra ordered for you to go to prison."

"Since when have you listened to Cassie?" Riegg questioned.

Mitchie smirked, "That's the point. She doesn't know that you're gonna die instead."

"Huh?"

"It's not her choice to kill you."

"You _wanna_ kill me?"

She shook her head, "Fia, I hated your whole _freaking_ family. Way too overpowered. Ever since I was a young girl, I dreamed of being Princess of the Nether. And now that I know it'll never happen, I wanna get rid of those who take advantage of the position."

"Take a second and realize you just spilled your plan."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Yeah! Actually it does!" I replied sarcastically, "And if you're planning on killing me, where's the army?"

At this Mitchie grinned, mocking my recent comment, "Take a second and realize that you're being surrounded by my army."

I perked up, and searched the area, only to find there were pig men coming closer every moment. They attempted to close us in, with Riegg, Mitchie, and I in the center. Those pig men used to follow my commands. Cassandra probably trained them to listen to Mitchie.

Riegg leaned in close to my ear, "You should run. I'll fight off the pigs and make sure Mitchie doesn't go after you."

"No way," I replied to him harshly, "I'm fighting. Marley is still in the castle and I'm _not_ abandoning her."

"Have it your own way," Riegg prepared to challenge his sister, while I readied my sword for the pigs.

Mitchie lifted up her hand and motioned for the army to race after us. I instantly jumped into action, chopping down dozens of pigs with my sword. Riegg, beside me, did the same.

While I stabbed one pig in the stomach, I noticed Mitchie entering the castle I used to call home.

"Riegg!" I shouted across the battlefield to my teammate. He glanced away from the pig he was fighting for one second, and the pig sliced him down to the ground. I gasped and rushed to help him. As I got to where he lied on the Netherbrick, two pigs forcefully grabbed my sword, threw it to the ground, and bound my wrists together behind my back. Mitchie waltzed back over to the battlefield, and saw her brother lying unconscious on the ground. She only sighed.

"Take them to the prisons," Mitchie whispered, sympathetically glaring down at Riegg. I could tell she was upset that her brother joined me, and when he knew that my family was an enemy of hers. Maybe it broke her heart… if she ever had one…

Before the pigs dragged me into the castle, I spotted Riegg being picked up by another pig and taken the same route as me. We were taken down several sets of stairs, and I recognized one in particular I didn't remember from living inside the building for years.

There were two cells straight across from each other. I guessed that this was a secret prison area built after the rest of the building.

The pig carrying Riegg lied him in a bed from the cell across from mine. My pig pushed me into the cell, locking the door in front of my face. I groaned, and spun around. That's when I noticed a figure weeping in the corner.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Fia?" the figure asked in a high-pitched girl's voice. At that point I was close enough to see her features: long brown hair, blue eyes, light grey shirt hanging off the shoulders, navy blue jean shorts, and black flats with golden buttons on them. Dirty light pink bows hung from each side of her head.

"Ashley?" I replied, lifting my eyebrows.

**New question for this chapter! This one may be tough cause you never know my plans... (insert evil smirk here)**

**Which other character from this story will end up kidnapped in the Nether within the next five chapters?**

**a. Sky**

**b. Ray**

**c. Jerome**

**d. New character**

**e. other**

**_Warning_: this question will not be answered until Chapter 31.**


	29. Chapter 29

**It's back! I have finally written this chapter and the one after it, so you'll get this today and Chapter 30 tomorrow! Hopefully Chapter 31 will be up on Saturday!**

Ian POV

Ava and I decided to stop and take a break by eating a picnic that was prepared. We sat on a wool blanket, and leaned up against the same tree, our backs to the wood.

As she chomped on a piece of steak, she used her other hand to search through the basket.

"You know what isn't in here?" Ava asked, "Cake. Especially the ones with vanilla frosting… and the chocolate cake inside… _delicious_! Those are the ones I can bake the best too… I'm a baker!"

"Really?" I queried, "Where do you live again?"

Ava chuckled and glanced down, "With the Dwellers. Not very entertaining there. The only thing I do is bake and parkour. It gets boring after a little while."

"Baking cakes is boring?"

"No! No!" Ava replied, "I love cake…"

"I do too!"

"You do?"

"Cake is my thang!"

Ava laughed, "If you ever want to visit the Dwellers, I'd be more than happy to bake you something."

"You would?!" My eyes opened in surprise.

"Of course. You're funny and handsome…" Ava covered her mouth, "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah… but it's fine. I think you're funny and cute too."

"Seriously?" Ava cracked a half smile. It seemed like she didn't expect my answer. I nodded.

She went on, "Then in that case… how would you like to be my boyfriend?"

I sighed, "We just met each other…"

"What are you saying…?" she shyly questioned, her head lowered. Ava's confidence had washed down the drain.

"I mean… never mind," I smiled and glanced into Ava's eyes, "Yeah… I'll be your boyfriend."

She grinned and hugged me in a tight grip, dropping her steak onto the wool. I stopped for a few moments, looked at her body caressed into mine, and hugged her back slowly but gently.

Jerome POV

"Do you think Jaymee is okay?" I asked Dubjay. She shrugged, her hair floating down her back. I didn't understand how it remained intact although it was extremely humid outside. My fur definitely stuck out, which made me confused about her hair…

But my teammate's hair was the least of my concern.

"So?" she questioned, "What do you like doing?"

"Uh…" I couldn't think of an answer on the spot. Don't ask me why… I just didn't, "Axe chopping."

"Axe chopping? As in breaking axes?"

"No! No!" I groaned, forcing my furry bacca hand onto my forehead in despair. When would she realize that nothing was right without Jaymee? "I use axes to chop people's skulls."

"Oh…" Dubjay glanced away, "Interesting."

"Shouldn't you know this stuff? You are a part of the Sky Army, aren't you?"

She nodded but sighed, "I don't know much about the group… except that someone from the army saved me from an attack…"

"What was his name? I probably know of him."

"CaptainSparklez. He… saved my life."

"Can I ask how?"

"Someone tried to kidnap me. They mentioned the descendant and how they thought that I was her. Then… CaptainSparklez and his friend came in and rescued me… there were two other girls… but they weren't from the Sky Army. I'm not sure they've been released or rescued."

"I'm not sure he's from the army."

"What do you mean?! He told me that his friend Ryan was from the Sky Army!" Dubjay burst.

I felt steam coming from her and quickly backed off, "Wait… I've never heard of a CaptainSparklez… But… I do have a friend named Ryan."

Dubjay titled her head, "Go on…"

"Codename xRpMx13, right?"

Dubjay slowly nodded, "That's him…"

"I just don't know Sparklez… That's it."

She sighed and paused, "Jerome… I fell for him… and I don't think I'll ever see him again."

"Dubjay… I will help you find him."

Dubjay spun around to face me, "You will?"

I smirked, "I can try to contact Ryan."

"You'll really do that for me?"

"Of course. As long as you help me out with something."

"And what would _that_ be?"

"Teach me how to handle girls. Please."

"Deal. You need it anyways," Dubjay chuckled and continued walking, cautiously swinging around her iron axe. I rolled my eyes.

? POV

The time was upon us. The closer to the Day of the Descendant… the closer Steve had to rule the universe.

I would try in my best interest to keep that from happening.

My travels brought me deep into the studies of sorcery. It led me to the origin of the Jewel of Notch.

Originally, it contained powers created by the first god in Minecrafta, which I believed. But rumors had spread that the Jewel was planted for Steve in order to make him jealous of the other brothers. This theory was questionable.

My ally had always belonged with the side against Steve. I was acquaintances, not to mention friends, with the descendant's parents. Along with helping them in missions, I became their most trusted friend indeed. When they died… I was devastated at the loss. I remembered my old friend's voice request, "Please make sure our daughters make the right choice."

In order to keep Steve away from the descendant, I made the choice to become his personal servant. Since my training in spells gave me the knowledge I needed to create it, Steve forced me to concoct a potion in which the descendant would fall into a deep slumber if they tried to use good magic.

I found a loophole. The power of the Jewel.

**Question: Who is ?**

**Make sure to leave a review or answer the question.**

**Also, sub to my channel and everyone on my RAYMINERS list, follow me on twitter and Instagram, and check out agentMC as well! Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ten more chapters until the finale of Part 1! I'm getting excited just thinking about it!**

Jason POV

"_Damn_!" Sky cried aloud, "We're getting closer! Can't you feel the excitement?!"

Truth of the matter, we were over five hundred blocks from the entrance. That may seem a bit close, but really… it's not. Sky was obviously over exaggerating, as he always did.

"I haven't been to base in a while," I mentioned.

"You're not really missing much," Sleek told me.

"Jason," Tyler asked, "How is like with the Sky Army? Being a general and all?"

"It's kinda tough… You gotta control the recruits, make sure they not in any danger, make sure Sky's not in any danger, and keep yourself out of the hands of enemies as well. Now that I think about it… it's actually pretty hard. Not to mention, you have to maintain a social life too. That means girlfriend and all."

"You have a girlfriend?!" Tyler lit up.

"Sorta… she doesn't really consider me as a boyfriend… but… I like her."

"What's her name?"

"Sam… I don't even know her last name."

"I know mine. _Ray Anderson_."

"Will you two please be quiet?!" Sleek demanded. Tyler and I instantly became silenced, suspiciously glaring over towards the trainer.

"Sleek, don't be such a brat," Sky laughed.

"You know what?! I'm done! Maybe it would be good if you were kidnapped and tortured!" Sleek burst, staring arrows in Sky's eyes.

"How dare you?" I queried.

"Maybe… maybe…" Sleek's anger built up until his whole face turned the hue of redstone, "Maybe you should surrender the descendant to Steve during the reawakening, whoever it is!"

Sky stopped. He spoke no words, only glancing to the ground.

"Sleek," I mumbled, "You don't know what you got yourself into…"

Tyler elbowed me and I acknowledged him with a shake of my head. That told him to stay away from both Sky and Sleek.

"Commander Sky!" a voice called out, "Commander Sky!"

Sky temporarily ignored Sleek to find two girls running towards our group. One of them I knew… Carmen from the Dwellers… and the unfamiliar girl wore a grey hoodie with faded blue jeans.

"Anna!" Sky turned the girl in the hoodie, "What's going on?"

"Carmen and I," Anna pointed to the Carmen and got to the point of her exclamation, "were just leaving base when we had to go back and get something we missed. When we returned to base, there was a giant group of squids attacking!"

"Squids?" Tyler questioned.

Carmen fiercely nodded, "It seems they want vengeance for something. This is not normal behavior… cause the squids aren't looking for you."

"They aren't?" Sky asked, "Then who are they after?"

_The squids held tightly onto the wrists of my spacesuit. I struggled to escape._

_They had planned to take me to their base for questioning on Sky's motives._

_I caught onto a few voices off in the near distance. The squid leading the mission, a high ranking general, noticed as well._

_This first one was of a girl, "I thought my plan would work. But it seems like my father hasn't sent anyone looking for me… So I might as well just…"_

_Her friend countered the comment, "What…?"_

_"No one has to know. Just cut my arm."_

_"Wait… No way!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I thought you were my friend."_

_"This doesn't affect you!"_

_"Yes it does! If you want someone to kill you… don't ask me!"_

_The general squid smirked as well as he could and entered through the trees. I spotted a glimpse of the pair… They were shocked at the appearance and backed towards a tree._

_"I can kill you if you wish," I heard the general tell the girl. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and easily kept her ground around the squid._

_The general continued, "Can I have an answer?"_

_"What are you?" the girl questioned him._

_"I'm a squid."_

_"A squid?"_

_"Yes, young lady. You know, not all squids are evil."_

_"I never knew they were in the first place."_

_"If you wish, you and your friend here can join our army. It's not just squids. There are Minecraftians as well. We have lots of fun."_

_"Fun? Fun?" she repeated. The general became confused._

_She continued, "I don't have fun with… things that kill…"_

_The boy shot a glimpse at her and whispered, "Don't do this."_

_"Oh… you know I will…" the girl growled and pulled out an iron dagger, racing towards the general. The boy followed seconds later with his diamond sword, placing some item in his bag._

_"Hiyah!" the girl smashed the dagger into the general's back._

_Before it died, the squid commanded to his soldiers, "Reh llik!"_

_The squid holding my arms made the stupid mistake of letting go. I decided to steal its obsidian sword and stab it in the back, killing it. It fell to the ground, motionless, "That's what happens when you run off from one of your hostages."_

"I know who they're after," I blurted. Everyone turned to me.

"Who?" Anna queried.

"Sam." I gulped and instantly picked up my pace, eventually running into the base.

There were groups of squids searching the halls, and fighting anyone who stood in their way of finding their target. The navy blue creatures swung their large tentacles, nearly knocking some recruits into the wall. I had no chance to save them, although I felt horrible.

I paused and turned to Carmen, "Where's Sam? Weren't you, Ava, and her supposed to be going to her kingdom?"

"That didn't really work out… We ended up here… long story. Sky!" Carmen ran off to help out our leader, who battled his way through squids to get to his office.

"Where is she?!" I tried to shout as Carmen swerved through the crowd of furious recruits defending their lives against the squids.

I ran through the halls, slicing a few squid's heads with my sword.

"Sam!" I yelled, "Sam! Are you here?! Please! I need you! I'm sorry! Sam!"

A scream erupted from a few rooms over. I rushed to the door, sliding over to the wooden frame. Two squids surrounding a figure sitting in a corner of the room.

"Yeah, Derpy! We've got her! Finally!" one of the squids told the other in their native language.

I gritted my teeth, tightened my grip around the handle of my sword, and ran up to the laughing squids, plunging the sword into one of their backs. The other attempted to defend himself, but was stabbed from behind.

The squid dropped to reveal Sam, standing still, looking into my eyes. By now, I knew she looked behind the visor and not on the outside. We embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen… We should leave… now…"

"Wait! Jaymee is still here! And who did you come with?"

"Sleek, Sky, Tyler, Anna, and Carmen…"

"Tyler! Man, I haven't seen him in a while…" she chuckled.

I grabbed Sam's hand and led her out of the room after taking our weapons. We fought off a few more squids before running into Sleek and Carmen.

"Where's Sky?" Sleek nervously asked us. A worried frown appeared on his face.

"We weren't with him," Sam replied in my place. I don't think she met Sky, but knew that it would be my answer.

"Sleek and I can't find him anywhere!" Carmen told us.

"Well, in that case," I reminded them, "We keep fighting until we do."

Anna and a furry bacca girl arrived from another section of the base.

"Anna! Jaymee!" Sam exclaimed, "You're okay!"

"Obviously," Jaymee groaned, "Except for the fact that my leg still hurts like Nether."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Sam replied.

Sleek returned, "Sky's gone. I think it's the squids."

"It's not the squids," a voice from behind us said. We spun around to find Tyler at the entrance, "I know it isn't. Cause they're all gone now… for no apparent reason…"

"They have Sky… and it's my fault…" Sleek growled, "Dammit! I shouldn't have jinxed it!"

"It's not your fault," Tyler reassured him and glanced towards Sam, a smile on his face, "Nice to see you again, old friend."

"You as well," Sam answered, smirking.

"I wanna stay here," Tyler announced, "To help rebuild what the squids destroyed."

"What about Sky?" Sleek questioned.

"I'm sure Sky can handle himself… by the way… where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're off to the Nether to rescue the sister of the descendant," Carmen responded.

"Wait… who's the descendant?"

"Ray."

Sam paused and glanced over at Tyler. I followed her line of vision. Tyler was now as stiff as a rock, his eyes focusing only on Sam.

"Did you know this?" Tyler queried.

"Not for very long. Not since I've seen you last."

"Oh. Well then… I'm still staying."

"Let's pray to Notch that Sky is not with the squids," I whispered to myself. Before we entered the rubble of the base, I felt Sam's hand wrap around the hand of my suit. A single warm tear dripped down my cheek.

**The answers to Chapter 27 were A and C for the first one, and C for the second!**

**_Blast from the past_ random question time!**

** What type of hybrid was Sam's mother?**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Legend_ is back! I've been thinking of what to do after _Legend Part 2_ and _Dreams_ end, and I've got some pretty neat story ideas for you guys in the future, including one kinda based off LilKinny's _Demon We Find_... not really... actually not at all... but check that story out if you haven't! Really good!**

**Okay, I realize that there hasn't been enough intense battles or drama, so... this chapter has a lot of that... Also, there aren't enough reviews about the story itself... In that case, I won't post a question this time... Sorry if you like those... Um... yeah! agentMC!**

Sky POV

I wished I was with the squids.

Someone had knocked me out back in the Sky Army base and brought me to the Nether. I didn't know who it was neither did I want to know. In fact, I didn't really care.

When I woke up, I was tied back to back with a terrified Marley. She told me the story of how she ended up in the Nether, and continually struggled to escape the ropes binding us together afterwards. My sunglasses nearly fell off every five minutes and I had the instinct to push them farther up my nose, but it was almost impossible considering my situation.

And in the Nether, I could never tell the time. So I always nudged Marley's shoulder to ask her… but she never knew either. It was always pitch black, except for the lava and other sources of light surrounding the castle. Marley had told me it was a castle. In that case, I wasn't very surprised at the lack of light.

We were chatting about the stupidity of squids when we burst out laughing. A group of pig men raced into the room, and began to attack us for no reason. Maybe it's because they thought we were going to harm them or something, but again… I didn't care. All I wanted to do was leave.

"Ah!" Marley screamed, but shut her mouth closed after a few moments of realization. I instantly grabbed her left hand with my right, using my left hand to guide one of the pig's swords to cut through the ropes. The sword easily sliced through on the first try. We jumped up from our seats, and I pulled Marley down a dark hallway. Even though I knew the pigs were on our tail, I didn't care. I just needed to find someone… fast.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" Marley whispered.

I silently chuckled and replied, "I'm the leader of a giant army. How could I not? That was _cake_ compared to what I usually do."

While quietly laughing, I accidentally tripped on a narrow stair leading down and fell down the flight, Marley quickly following in panic. We both landed on our bottoms in a dingy prison area. There was barely any light, although I could figure out a few shadows. I wasn't sure if they were real or part of my imagination. Who knew what poison my kidnappers drugged me with?

Then the shadow begun moving. I grabbed Marley's hand yet again and pulled her closer to me, trying to keep her away from the mysterious shadows. Pushing her behind my back, I became determined to find out what the shadows belonged to, so I took tiny steps closer to the iron cell bars. Eventually I came face to face with a pair of sunglasses and long hair dimmed by the reflected light.

"Fia?" I softly questioned.

The figure nodded and whispered, "Hey Sky. Nice seeing you here."

"Anyone else here?"

Fia glanced over at Marley and then back to me, pointing behind her and directly across in the other cell. Riegg sat in the cell opposite. Ashley stood in Fia's cell, her back up against a wall, and her eyes closed.

"Ashley?" I asked, and she opened her eyes, innocently blinking and looking over in my direction. Once her eyes met mine, we both smiled. She slowly walked over to the bars. Fia rolled her eyes in disgust and walked away. Riegg paid no attention, minding his own business.

"Um… so… Sky…" Ashley begun. I instantly stopped her sentence by placing my hand on hers.

"I _will_ get you out of here. It's kinda ironic I saved you _twice_ from the Nether," I chuckled, and she struck a slight grin, "But… why did you make it seem that you were with the squids?"

"Same thing that happened to you."

"The people that took me made it seem that way," I groaned.

"Sky… there's something I haven't told you yet."

"Then… tell me. I thought we had a no secret policy."

"I've been keeping this since we met."

I remained quiet, staring at Ashley. I had made it clear that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other… and now… since we met?

I glanced over at Fia, who turned away, making it clear she wanted nothing to do with me.

"So? What is it?" I questioned, annoyed.

"I'm a daughter of Herobrine. It was no coincidence you found me. And the figure in the window… that was my sister Cassandra. The one who took you hostage."

"Anything else you haven't told me?"

"I think she would rather tell you herself."

"What?"

At that moment, Fia snapped her head up and glared towards Ashley.

"No," Fia growled, "Not with Sky."

"If you ever want a chance with him, you gotta tell him," Ashley told her.

"Wait a second… are you not in love with him?"

I froze, staring at the pair argue… over me.

Ashley went on, "I do… but _you_… you just worked out better from the start."

Fia remained sitting on the bed diagonal from Ashley's position. The two had a full-on staring competition until someone interrupted the silence.

Marley grabbed my shirt and I allowed her to hold onto me.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" a voice screamed.

Marley shuddered and grabbed my shirt. I allowed her to hold onto me.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"That's Mitchie," Riegg groaned, "My sister."

It took me a moment to realize what he revealed and then looked towards him.

"Mitchie kidnapped all of us," Ashley said, "She's the mastermind."

"What about your sister?" I questioned her.

"It doesn't look like she has any power in this dimension anymore… None of the children do."

"How many of you are there?"

"Nine. Three girls and five boys."

"Who's the third sister?"

The prisons became dead silent. Riegg suddenly leapt up and motioned for me to grab a sword that hung above Ashley's cell. He quietly growled, upset that no one noticed the sword sooner.

I jumped and grabbed it, unlocking Riegg's cell first using the point of the blade. Fortunately, it worked. I then ran over to Ashley and Fia's cell, unlocking that as well. The five of us grouped together, except Fia, who still stood off to the side, wanting nothing to do with me.

"First things first," I took charge and ignored the subject from earlier, "We gotta get outta here and deal with the other stuff later, deal?"

No one replied besides Marley, who acknowledged me with a nod. I smiled back at her and she cracked a smile too.

"CASSANDRA!" Mitchie's voice rang again, "WHERE ARE THE HOSTAGES?!"

"I don't know," a second voice snapped back, less irritated than Mitchie, "You're the one who took them."

"I'm going down to the prisons." Footsteps were heard getting closer to the stairs leading to the prisons. Our group stood still and watched the staircase, even Fia, who hadn't cared earlier.

"We can't just stand here," I told them, occasionally looking behind me at the rest of the group and then back towards the staircase, "Does anyone know of an exit?"

"You're gonna hate me for this… but… yeah. I know," Riegg mentioned. I paused, and felt my face turn bright red like an apple. But a rotten apple, not one of those fresh ones from trees that are actually edible. Freaking rotten.

"Tell us so we can get out of here," I growled. Riegg rushed to the opposite end of the prison area and pressed a button on the wall. It opened up an exit into the Nether. I led Marley, Riegg, Fia, and Ashley out of the castle and into the middle of the Nether.

"Fia and I have a portal when we originally came to save Marley," Riegg told us, "Now we just have to remember where we put it…"

"No dur Riegg, I obviously know," Fia groaned, stomping towards an unknown area.

Soon enough I heard a snap from behind me. I spun around to find a squad of pigs with budder swords stand in front of our group, prepared for attack.

"Dang it," I mumbled to myself, "We have no weapons."

The pigs separated to reveal a girl in a pink hoodie.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't leave our party, Riegg," the girl glanced towards Riegg, smirking evilly. I instantly recognized her voice as the one from earlier who Riegg told us was his sister Mitchie.

"No way," Riegg replied, "We're leaving. And you're not gonna stop us."

"I have pigs."

"I have friends."

"I have endermen."

"I have the entire Sky Army and Audience. Beat that."

Mitchie bit her lip, but then smirked and shook her head, "I have you stuck in here if I break the portals. You can't get to your silly little groups after that."

"Not if we get to the portals first… Guys run!" Riegg shouted. Fia instantly picked up the pace, Riegg following. Ashley ran right after them, and I had to keep a hold of Marley's hand for her not to slow down.

We finally reached the portal and Fia, Ashley, and Riegg jumped in, Mitchie's pigs only blocks away. One of the swords found its way to Marley's dress, and latched itself on. I kicked the sword with my foot, allowing us to go into the portal as well.

The group found ourselves in the building. I sighed and took a moment to realize what happened.

**The answer to Chapter 28's question was A !**

**Hope you liked the chapter! And thank you so much if you were one of those people who made my day when I hit over 50 subscribers on my Youtube channel! I really appreciate it! Let's aim for 100 subs! Lol... XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the wait! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm pretty sure that you'll love it!**

**Within the next week, I'm doing a story with Henderschmidt11, YoshiPuff625, and Kittyjen1337, so be sure to check out their stories for an idea of when my chapter will be released!**

** Enjoy!**

Emma POV

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Ty asked me.

I shrugged, "Going to the Nether. Saving a girl that I don't even know."

"Do you just wanna go back to base?"

I stopped walking, "I don't know."

Ty bit his lip, "Maybe we can just keep walking until we find something interesting. That work?"

I shrugged again, "Okay."

"Emma…" Ty sighed, "I wanna tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I know you're a daughter of Notch and all… but I don't care."

"I'm confused… what are you trying to say?"

"I don't care that I'm in love with you."

Thoughts raced through my mind… _Should I be happy with this? Do I like him back? What happens if Notch finds out? What happens if Jordan finds out…?_

I didn't realize it had been a little over a minute since I last spoke, which made Ty irritated. "Emma? You okay?"

I slowly nodded, "I'm fine. Let's keep walking."

My eye instantly caught onto a pile of large rocks stacked on top of each other.

"Ty," I told my friend, "I have the instinct to investigate that…"

"No. Remember what happened last time we went into a mysterious area without knowing what was in there previously?"

"Like you said… I don't care." I smirked and raced over to the boulders, but Ty followed quickly on my tail. He jumped on my back, making me fall back first into a pile of dirt. Ty accidentally fell on top of me and I just let everything go. I burst out laughing. Ty seemed surprised, cause he hadn't expected me to be happy. He smiled along and helped me up to my feet again. I brushed the dirt off of my hat and clothes.

"If you wanna go in there… I have to go too," Ty reminded me. I smiled.

We took our time to tiptoe over to the boulders and try our best to move them with our bare hands.

"Wait," I interrupted. Lifting my hands, I forced the power of strength into them and pulled off the large rocks, revealing a cave opening. Ty stood off to the side, his mouth gaping open.

Smirking, I entered into the cave to see a structure made of cobblestone with vines shaped like snakes rolling down the sides. I stepped closer inside, Ty guarding my back.

"Someone else has finally entered my humble home!" a loud voice erupted, almost causing me to cover my ears. Ty had to, which didn't surprise me.

"If you didn't notice sooner…" the voice continued and revealed itself as a man. A man _way_ too familiar. "I'm Steve. And thank you for releasing me from my Netherly prison." My lips slowly moved apart from each other in pure shock.

The god magically floated down towards us and I pushed back my friend, but his eyes were glued to me, making sure I didn't get hurt. I knew he cared a lot for me but there were just some things he couldn't help with.

Steve landed on the ground, smirked, and went on with his speech, "I figured out that you're a daughter of my brother, Notch. You're a very powerful girl, you know that?"

Ty and I remained silent, which created tension between my group and Steve.

"I need you for one last thing since you're here…"

Ty pulled himself in front, getting face-to-face with our enemy, "I won't let you if it's the last thing I do."

"Then let it," Steve smirked. He lifted his right hand only a bit and swiped it to the left, throwing Ty to the other side of the cave. I screamed.

The god continued, "You're scared by that, aren't you?"

My eyes widened in fear, which made Steve grab onto the wrist of my left hand and pull me up. I squirmed to get out of his grasp, but it was too tight.

"What do you want from me?" I nervously questioned. Quickly glancing over towards Ty, I noticed he was knocked out from the attack.

"Just all of your powers… to find the descendant and bring her to me. I do need to train her for the Judgement Day."

"I will _never_ allow you do that."

"Oh… you won't? What if I do this?"

A sharp pain struck my whole body. I gaped my mouth open in horror as I felt immense power being drained. Glaring up into Steve's eyes, I noticed them turning pitch black.

"Good night, Emma."

Steve's dark eyes were the last things I saw before realizing he let go. I fell the ground and went into a deep sleep.

Ty POV

My eyes fluttered open. Pain ached from my side as I remembered that I had been thrown against a wall. Steve was gone from sight. Emma laid unconscious on the floor, and she didn't seem to be able to wake up at any time soon. I groaned, and slowly crawled over to her location. Although the rocks cut my arms and blood rushed down my face, I didn't care… as long as I with her.

"Emma… if this is the last time I talk to you… or see you… I just want to let you know… you are my one… and my only… Forever and always… you and I…" My hand felt the softness of her dirt-stained blonde hair. I smiled and felt my eyes close once again.

? POV

Two lovers laid on the floor of Steve's cave. I couldn't stand it.

I knew that was the boy was still alive… and so was the girl… but I couldn't just watch them sit there. I had to do _something_.

I was a sorcerer, but I couldn't do this task on my own.

"Mai!" I called out, "Help me with this! We need to take these two somewhere safe before Steve finds out."

"On it, Vic."

My young apprentice raced out the center of the cave, and grabbed the girl's shoulders in her hands, moving the body into a position where she could easily carry the girl. I did the same with the boy.

We sneakily exited the cave and strolled down only a few thousand blocks, which wasn't a long distance to Mai and I. We had walked very far distances with more weight than that.

The Audience was contained inside of a large building, considering how many recruits it held.

Mai and I waited close to the entrance behind a few trees while hiding the bodies until we heard female voices. We peeked our heads out of the trees to find four recruits chatting at the entrance of the base.

One had pale skin, short black hair, and crimson eyes, and wore black and crimson pleated plaid mini skirt with lace, and a crimson and black corset top with sleeves. She seemed to be the loner of the group. Another had silver hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin, and wore a light blue hoodie with white snowflakes all over it, light blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. This girl seemed to be the most avid of the group. The third had auburn hair with streaks of orange through it, and blue eyes with a hint of green, and wore a cyan blue shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, black jeans with a small tear in a leg, blue and white sneakers, and a golden bracelet. She seemed to be the shy yet intelligent of the group. The final definitely struck out as the leader. She had black hair in a pony-tail that reached her waist, and dark amethyst eyes, and wore a creeper beanie, a shirt with polka dots and a diamond with a creeper face in the middle, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a creeper back pack sat at her side.

The leader went first, "So, what do job do you think Toby will give us, Icy?"

The avid one, Icy, spoke next, "Dove, we've been working here for a while… so I don't see why we can't get a soldier position."

The loner groaned, "You guys. I don't really care what we get. I really don't wanna be with you cause you're all so _annoying_."

The shy one interrupted the last girl, "Kohta! How dare you?! We're all nice people here at the Audience and you're just gonna have to get to used to it!"

Kohta chuckled, "Valerie, Toby only likes you cause you've been here longer than a lot of the others."

"Have not!" Valerie bursted.

"I'm only thirteen and have only been here for two months. Doesn't apply to me."

Dove interrupted the argument, "Girls… stop fighting…"

Mai accidentally stepped on a leaf, causing Icy to jump.

Kohta immediately leapt up and raced towards the trees, pointing to one of them, "It's from there!" The girls ran over to join her.

Dove found us and instantly begun interrogation, "Who are you and what are you doing in Audience territory?!"

Mai responded, "We found these people unconscious and they needed assistance from Mr. Turner very quickly. Will you please help us?"

"Why couldn't you have just come inside?" Valerie asked.

"Long story," I quickly replied. Mai acknowledged my response with a nod.

"Let's go." The girls picked up the bodies while Mai and I hurried back to Steve's cave.

**Wow... Well... most of your OC's have been introduced. Ckbrothers, don't worry, Darkus, Eve, and Ck will have huge roles in _Part 2_. Just letting you know.**

**Thanks for reading! See you on the flip side!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I reached another goal! Over 80 followers on Instagram! Getting closer to 100... lol... I'll most likely get there in a week if I continue to get 10 in a day... ridiculous... But I will tell you guys when that happens...**

**This is a longer chapter, so it took me a bit longer to write... It's also super intense in my opinion. I hope you'll like it!**

Ray POV

Mitch noticed that we passed the building with the portal.

"Ray... aren't we gonna go to the Nether to get your sister?" Mitch asked, "Isn't that our job?"

I stopped in my tracks and sighed, "The others are going after her..."

"But why are we going this way?" His voice sounded concerning, more than usual.

"Cause…" I tried to think of an excuse, but ultimately had to go with the truth, "the Jewel is guiding me."

Mitch sighed, "Ever since you put on that necklace, you've seemed different."

"Different?" My eyes slightly widened in surprise, "Is that in a good way?"

"But I liked you back then."

I shook my head in despair, "I haven't seen you for... however long that I've been roaming these forests and now you tell me..."

He interrupted my sentence with three words I didn't really want to hear at that time, "I love you."

I bit my lip, "I can tell."

Mitch looked startled at my reply, "Really?"

"Yeah. Hasn't it been obvious since we met?"

He put another heart-breaker on me, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I chuckled, grinning and lifting my eyebrows sarcastically, "I wouldn't go that far."

Mitch would not give up trying to make both of us feel better. "Ray, will you be my girlfriend?"

I disappointedly glanced down at Mitch's hand holding mine, and pulled away, "Mitch... I want to... but I can't."

"W... what?"

I couldn't hold it back. Every time I tried, my emotions just had to kick in yet again and ruin my day. I sniffled back tears with every few words. "With everything that's going on... I don't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to pull Marley into this either... but it's too late now. I'm the descendant. The Jewel around my neck decides the fate of the whole universe. If I mess this up with distractions... then we're all done. Finished. No more chances."

Mitch took back my hand and held it tighter than before. "Ray, it doesn't have to be like that..."

As much as I tried, I couldn't let go. Not only of Mitch's hand, but the thought that I would never see him again after the Judgement Day. "I don't want it to be that way either. I truly don't understand why Notch chose me to be the descendant. Why did he have to separate me from my sister... and kill my parents... and force us into near death…?"

"Don't blame Notch. Or any of the gods in that matter. They don't choose fate."

"This is all... fate?" I lowered my head, ashamed.

Mitch peeked out a small smile, "And if you don't wanna be my girlfriend _now_... it's okay. We can wait."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I smiled back and looked back up at Mitch. He seemed so comforting, like some part of me was missing without him. Why I hadn't I felt like that back in the City when I first met him?

Mitch held his arms around me and I pressed my cheek against his shirt. I closed my eyes, and he smoothed out my hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this very _sweet_ moment, Miss Anderson," a voice stopped us. I snapped open my eyes to see a figure. Not just any figure. The same one who busted me out of the Nether… and who lead to me to Emma and Ty…

I moved away from Mitch, cautiously keeping my eye on the figure, "Who are you? And why have you been helping me?"

"Let me introduce myself to you," the man smirked, "My name is Steve."

My whole body stiffened up. The man helping me to escape was Steve?! The god who wanted his brothers dead?

Then I remembered that I was his descendant.

"I need a favor from you," Steve continued.

I was still shocked from his arrival in the first place, but I chose to play along. "And what would that be?"

"Maybe… give me the Jewel."

"Why in the Nether would I do that?"

Steve glanced over towards Mitch, whose sight stayed on me, and silently slid his throat with his hand.

"No…" I hesitantly shook my head and inhaled heavily. My hand instantly went to my chest to help with the breathing, but obviously that wouldn't help in the long run.

"Ray…?" Mitch questioned, finally noticing that something was very off.

The hand on my chest wrapped around the Jewel and ripped it off. I slowly walked towards Steve and held out my hand, opening it to drop the necklace into his hand. Running back to Mitch, I found a grin on Steve's face. His eyes turned pitch black, which scared both Mitch and I.

"Why'd you give him the Jewel? You said only a few minutes ago that the universe depends on you having that," Mitch demanded in a whisper.

"I couldn't risk…" I attempted to defend myself, but Mitch had already rushed to take back the necklace. Steve noticed the maneuver and blocked it, "Nuh, uh," He pointed his hand to Mitch and instantly held it into a fist, squeezing it tighter. Mitch gasped for air and dropped to his knees. I sprinted over to his location. Dropping to my knees as well, I could feel his pain without actually experiencing it.

"Mitch!" I grabbed his hand. He looked to me and smiled before gracefully falling into my arms. It took me a moment to figure out that Steve had killed Mitch. That was a reasonable time to begin crying again. Glancing up, I saw Steve smirking and snapping his fingers. He vanished with the Jewel in his possession.

"This can't be happening… I didn't want you to get involved," I whispered, tears streaming down my face, "Mitch… I love you too. I just wish I had told you that before…"

A few minutes passed; my head leaned against his; my eyes blinking out drops of water. There was nothing I could do. No one around to help. Except…

"Ray?" a familiar male voice called out. I didn't glance over to see who it was. Even without a clear reply. Seto and Kae burst through the trees and found me and Mitch's body. I supposed that they had seen me while trying to find the portal. While Kae ran over to help me cooperate with the recent events, Seto hurried to Mitch and pulled out a potion bottle with purple liquid. I sat up from leaning on Kae's shoulder, watching her partner open the top to the bottle.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Regeneration potion…" Seto replied. He waited a moment and looked to me, "How long have you been here?"

"Five… ten minutes possibly," I quickly responded.

"Ok…" Seto sighed, wiping his forehead of excess sweat, "If you had said more than twenty minutes, he would be gone for good." I wiped a tear from my eye, feeling only a bit relieved. Seto forced the liquid into Mitch's mouth and titled his body upwards so it would become effective quicker.

"One thing Ray," Seto interrupted. I glanced at him, my eyes burning red from the tears. "If this doesn't work… he'll be officially dead. If it does… which we hope… you don't have to worry."

"What chance does he have of surviving?" Kae queried, rubbing my back. She obviously didn't realize what was happening until that second.

"Fifty percent," Seto hesitantly replied to Kae's question and then returned to me, "I'm sorry. There is isn't anything that I can do to help you out…"

I thought of an idea. I doubted it would work… like all of my ideas, but it was worth a try. "I have to go," I leapt up and straightened myself out, wiping away the rest of the tears that I created.

"Where?" Kae held onto my arm, but I pull it back. She stared at me, extremely worried.

"To get back the Jewel."

Before Seto could respond, I ran off, traveling as far as I could carry myself. I ended up in the middle of the forest, no clue of how to leave.

"Steve!" I angrily yelled, "Steve! Please! I need to speak with you!"

As I spun around, the god appeared, his arms crossed, one hand holding a sponge, "If you had given me a few more minutes… I was in the middle of a wash."

I shook my head, "This can't wait."

The sponge disappeared. "What do you want?"

"If you give me back the Jewel, I will train with the black magic that you wish of me."

"Oh really?"

"I speak the honest truth. If I don't… then you can do whatever you want me. But I promise you that I am."

"No running off?"

I nodded.

Steve grinned and snapped his fingers, teleporting us to a cave, which seemed a bit familiar…

I had been there before… with my father. We were going bat-hunting…

"Vic! Mai!" the god commanded. A girl around my age and a man only a few years older exited from a building that rose in the center of the cave. The girl had long brown hair with a streak of silver, caramel brown eyes, and wore a long black robe with blue hues mixed into it. The man had a messy brown beard, glasses, different dark colored eyes, and wore a blue jacket with tan pants.

"Yes, sir," the man asked, bowing, "What do you want?"

"Bring the girl to the large cell in the prison. She is the descendant," Steve nodded his head towards me.

I gasped, "I didn't agree to this! Where's the Jewel?!"

"You only get it when you train." He chuckled to himself. "You should be more careful with your words, Miss Anderson."

"We had a deal!"

"Like I said… put a little more detail into it… and you would've been fine," Steve thought about his comment, "Actually, no… I wouldn't have let you anyways."

I gaped my mouth open as Steve's "servants" took me by the arms, one on each, and walked me inside the building.

I glanced back only to find Steve with his hands to the sky, "You'll rue the day that you messed with me, brothers! No one stands a chance now!"

**Just to clear things up, I originally had planned to release _Dreams_ after the finale of _Legend Part 1_, and begin _Part 2_ after _Dreams_ ended, but I thought of something that works for both sides. I will reveal _Dreams_ and work on that until I feel ready to release the first chapter of _Legend Part 2_. **

**That means that there will be a point where I will be working on both stories. And these chapters will not come out on a daily basis until the summer, just because of school and stuff like that. By the end of summer, I probably will be finished with both the _Memories _trilogy and the _Legend_ series. It would probably be sooner than that, but summer is what I'm aiming for.**

**I have realized that I need to start brand new works so I don't get sidetracked with more really good ideas, and that is why _Dreams_ will be the final part of the _Memories _trilogy. _Legend_ only extends to _Part 2_.**

**Since _Legend Part 1_ is only 7 chapters away from the finale, you can either PM with a new OC for _Dreams_ or wait until the release to submit one in the reviews. Your choice.**

**... If you read that whole section, congrats. You are now one of my biggest fans. ;P**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter marks the beginning of the end... Be prepared for a lot of names, reunions, and explanations...**

Sam POV

After the attack on the Sky Army base, I chose to stay with the others. Anna cleaned me up, cause I was marked from the squids' swords, and afterwards did a bit more training with Jason.

There were several Hunger Games, which I had no clue about, planned for those few days, but the hosts were out of the base, so they had to be postponed. These took place in large _arenas_ where the players fought to the _virtual_ _death_. Jason told me that the games helped the recruits prepare for an attack or war, which was why they were so talented when the squids came.

About two days after the attack, Jason and I were practicing archery in a training room. The room was hot, and sweat dripped down my cheeks and my arms. I could feel the back of my shirt sticking to my skin. Focusing my eye on the red target, I aimed my arrow towards it, but Jason sensed the shot was off. He carefully grabbed my arms from the back and fixed my position to make sure that I knew what to do.

"Relax," he whispered and I instantly released my breath.

I softly smiled without turning around and let go of the string holding the arrow. The arrow zoomed into the target, not quite in the center, but close enough.

"If that was a squid you were fighting," Jason reminded me, "That would be the side of his face instead of his eye."

"Is it good enough?" I groaned, "We've been in here for hours, and I think I'm getting burns on my shoulders."

"No, you aren't," he chuckled, and ran over to the supplies to grab me another stack of arrows. He grinned and handed me the arrows, "And you need to practice."

"JASON!" Sleek called out from the entrance of the training room, "You need to come out from there!"

"What's going on?" Jason hurried to the door leading back to the base and clicked the button to leave. He motioned for me to join him. I stored away the arrows and bow and ran to the door. After I exited the room, the door quickly closed behind me, barely ripping off my golden-colored Sky Army recruit jacket.

"Sleek," Jason continued, "What's happening?"

As we raced to the base entrance, Jason and I noticed Sleek, Anna, Carmen, and Tyler with Jerome, Quentin, Tiff, Ava, Ian, Kae, Seto, Dubjay, Mitch, Ant, and Ember.

"Jason!" a few of the boys, except Mitch and Seto, yelled and ran over to hug the spaceman.

"Jerome! Quentin! Ian! Ant! It's great to see you all again!" Jason replied, hugging all of them one by one.

"What happened to _you_?" Jerome questioned.

"Squids," Jason growled, grinning, "And the Dwellers."

Quentin peered over Jason's shoulder to find me looking very uncomfortable, "Sam, are you okay?"

I perked up and glanced towards the mudkip, "Yeah. I'm fine." Then I noticed a few recruits who left hadn't come back, "Where's Fia, Riegg, and…" My mouth opened in shock, "Guys, where's Ray?!"

At Ray's name, Mitch begun crying.

"Did she…?" I started, hating to think that the descendant could've been killed.

Kae, who had her arms wrapped around Mitch's upper body, answered, "Ray ran off. She told me and Seto that she had to get back the Jewel."

"From what?" Tiff asked. Kae replied with a shrug.

Mitch gasped, and everyone turned to him, "I know. He came and took the Jewel… and I nearly died."

Seto smirked, "You technically _were_ dead for half an hour."

"But who was the _he_?" Jaymee queried, worried.

Before Mitch could reply, Carmen stopped him, "Why in the Nether haven't we gone after Sky yet?"

"What happened to Sky?" Ant inquired.

"He got kidnapped," Jason countered.

"By?"

"No idea. Most likely squids…"

"It's not squids…" Tyler reminded Jason, bothered by having to repeat himself so many times.

Another group rushed through the door of the base, led by Fia, Riegg, and three others I didn't recognize.

"Sky!" Quentin exclaimed, "Where were you?"

"Nether," the unfamiliar man with the golden amulet, who turned out to be Sky, the leader of the Army, gasped for air while talking, "I was stuck with Marley…" He pointed to a girl with long brown hair and a black dress with a matching hat, "And we barely escaped. We found Ashley, Fia, and Riegg in the prisons." The girl with the poofy hair had to be Ashley because I already knew Fia and Riegg.

"Who took you?" Ian asked.

Fia growled, "Cassandra, Herobrine's daughter, and Riegg's sister Mitchie. They're on our tail right now, so I hope Ray is ready to attack on Steve or else we're screwed."

Mitch burst out crying on Kae's shoulder again, making her sleeve wet. Kae rubbed his head, glaring strangely at Fia. I bit my lip, unsure of how the situation would turn out.

Since no one wanted to answer, Mitch lifted up his head and looked to Fia with tear-stained red eyes, "Ray went to Steve to get back the Jewel of Notch. She gave it to him before to save my life, but he killed me anyways. Kae and Seto barely revived me… but Ray didn't know… so she left."

"So…?" Fia replied, annoyed, "Ray is with Steve… the Jewel is with Steve… and none of us can get in contact with anyone that can help? This is _perfect_."

"We have to go and defeat Steve," Sky declared, "It's gotta be the entire Sky Army… the Dwellers… whoever else we can get."

"Maybe spies from the inside," Ember suggested. Ant and Dubjay nodded in approval.

Sky counted off who would be in the battle group, "So it's me, Mitch, Sam, Jason, Ant, Marley, Tyler, Sleek, Anna, Jaymee, Jerome, Ashley, Quentin, Tiff, Ava, Ian, Kae, Seto, Carmen, Ember, Dubjay…"

"Where's Ty and Emma?" I questioned, nervous.

Loud footsteps erupted from the entrance of the base. Jumping from the noise, the whole group spun around to figure out what had come to the Sky Army base.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," another unfamiliar man strode into the base, a large army of about 5 million recruits behind him. The man had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, and wore a green shirt with a _T_ on it, light brown khaki shorts, and crimson red shoes with white laces. His hands were placed on his hips and a grin grew across his face when he met Sky's desperate eyes.

Ty walked through the new army, and stood next to the man, a diamond sword strapped to his side, "We heard about Ray's situation… The Audience is here to help."

**Toby Turner and the Audience have come to help! And Ty is alive! And Mitch is alive! But Ray needs to be saved... which means if she doesn't... the whole universe will come to an end! What will happen next?! (You don't have to answer this... :3)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so a few things before we begin... Chapter 35! Wow! Over 200 reviews! Wow! Thank you to everyone... and I mean _everyone_ who supports this series so far! Just wait until _Part 2_!**

**This chapter has a special song to go with it: _Once Upon A_****_ Dream_ by Lana Del Rey (super duper amazing). It's for the new Maleficent movie, and the special effects, Angelina Jolie, and Elle Fanning look absolutely stunning (in the trailer :P). Don't forget the song!**

Ray POV

For at least three hours I spent my time crying in the corner of my prison cell. Why, you ask?

One, I thought Mitch was dead. Two, I had just been manipulated by an evil villain. Three, I lost the only three things that meant the universe to me: Mitch, my freedom, and the Jewel of Notch.

If I didn't get the Jewel in time, everyone and everything would be destroyed… and I wasted that chance on something that could never come true…

I heard a loud cough echoing off the walls, which made me jump and leap up, tiptoeing to the iron bars guarding my cell.

There were two skinny girls in the cell across from me. It seemed they knew each other well from being together so often. It almost felt as if all of us had similar traits. For one thing, they both were thin from lack of food and necessities. One of the girls had long dark brown hair tied to the side, warm brown eyes and pale skin, and wore tall combat boots up to around her thighs, dark shorts, a T-shirt with a cartoon dragon on it, and a necklace shaped like a diamond axe. The girl opposite of her had black hair, brown eyes with hints of hazel in them, and wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, midnight black shorts, gray leggings underneath the shorts, and blue converses. The second girl fixed her rectangular teal glasses to see better, although the first had to squint in order to look at my figure.

"You look _so_ familiar…" the first girl gasped, "Ray?" I instantly glanced up, recognizing those comforting brown eyes from so many years ago that became one of my only friends. Her name popped back into my head. _Kira_. I remembered my group of friends back in the City: Kira, Lara, and I. We were inseparable… until Lara's sacrifice. The following year, Kira's little sister Megan, who was good friends with Marley, was also scarified and my old friend suddenly abandoned the City to search for her. From then on, no one dared to talk to me or Marley, making us both frightened for our innocent lives.

"Kira… I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Don't tell me the man caught you too," Kira groaned, oblivious to the outside world.

"Um… not quite… It's a long story…" I could still feel myself crying, but the tears had temporarily disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Kira's friend worriedly asked me, noticing that I wiped my eyes. I nodded.

She chuckled and continued, "No… you're not okay. There's definitely something off. Oh! I'm Ivy by the way!"

"Rachel Anderson. You can call me Ray. Everyone does."

Kira rolled her eyes at Ivy for interrupting her and glared towards me, "How did you end up here then? Some random jag probably came up to you… calling you the _chosen one_… No… That wasn't it… The _descendant_. Yeah…" Kira began laughing, thinking of me as the girl that she once knew.

I stared at her strangely and unemotionally told her, "I am the descendant."

She stopped. Ivy also glanced over at me, and titled her head, "You are? So… we're here for nothing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know why you're here in the first place."

Ivy went on, "I was a thief before coming here. I lived in a small town… and stole bread and clothes to support my family. Then came the squids."

"Squids? They got your town too?"

She nodded, even though didn't look to me, too focused on personal thoughts, "Those creatures were traveling back to their base from a city nearby, and happened to hold the first annual sacrifice."

"Who was chosen?" I dared to ask, but questioned anyways. Ivy slowly raised her hand. I was shocked, "You?" She nodded again.

"I know you're gonna ask how I got out of that situation," Ivy practically read my mind, "I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from that place. _Never_ looking back. All those years I spent wasting my life on the family who didn't even _care_ if I was sacrificed. I heard about the Sky Army… and I tried to get there… but I was stopped. You know what happened next."

"Steve happened."

"Who's Steve?" Kira asked.

"The guy who kidnapped you. The guy who owns this castle. The guy who… with that necklace… could destroy the universe…"

"Wait, what?"

A soft knock erupted from the entrance of the prisons. There stood the man with the glasses I saw earlier. He unlatched the key from a hook and unlocked my cell. I took slow steps into the hall outside of the barred compartment.

"Come," the man whispered, "You-know-who wishes to start training." I slightly smiled to Kira and Ivy, whose fearful faces watched me leave.

As the man and I walked down towards where I would think to be my training room, he spoke up, "There were three girls earlier… one with long dark brown hair, a tall one, and one with a red jacket. One of them called the other one Sam. Do you happen to know these girls?"

I thought about the man's question and then nodded, "Yeah. Sam, Ava, and Carmen. Most likely."

"That Sam girl has a certain strength about her…"

"What do you mean?"

"Steve thought she was the descendant."

I paused in my thoughts to take that comment into consideration, "Huh?"

"Sam's power radiated so much… that Steve thought she was the descendant."

"Power? I don't understand…"

"I believe… as a sorcerer… that many people hold secret powers that have yet to be revealed even to themselves. If she already knows of her powers… she was lucky she got away. Or at least Mai helped."

"Who are you again?"

"My name is Vic. I'm pretty sure your parents never brought me up."

"How do you know my parents?" At this point, my interest got the best of me.

"They're old friends. You'll learn in time."

"Are you a predictor?"

"No, Ray, I'm a sorcerer. I've already mentioned this."

I paused in my steps and stared down Vic, "How do you know my name?"

"Like I've said before, I knew your parents. I know almost everything about you and Marley. I've been watching over you two, trying to figure out which one was the descendant."

"Wait… you knew that it was my family?"

"You'll learn about this… in time, dear."

"Why can't I just get answers?" I demanded.

Vic noticed the level of my voice and darted his eyes around the surroundings, "Not now. Not when Steve is raising an army under your name."

"What?"

"You're his army."

"Oh…"

"You." Steve's voice boomed through the environment of a red-stone torch-lighted room. He pointed to me, "You're late." Vic patted my shoulder and led me inside the room, closing the door behind me. The room was dark and musty, making me uncomfortable. I spun around and placed my palms to the door. A few seconds later, I realized that I had no choice but to stay.

"Shall we begin?" Steve questioned, his tone yet soothing and manipulative.

Continuing to face the door, I smirked. How come I hadn't thought of this plan sooner? It was all a simple trick. Play the part and you'll get rewarded in the end. I succumb to Steve… and I get my freedom and the Jewel back in no time. Hopefully it would be before the battle…

I slowly turned to face the god, a devilish grin appearing on my face replacing the smirk, "We shall."

******Question for the reviews: What does Vic have with Ray's parents?**

_**Freaking**_** INTENSE!**** And the song really made it sound good, huh? Kira and Ivy are now in the story! ****Finally ****Sam has a purpose now! ****And lots of questions... these will be answered in _Part 2_.**

**100+ Instagram followers... Dat's good.**

**See you guys in the next chapter... whenever it comes. And new characters will be introduced... not OC's (no worries Ck, they'll come eventually), but no one you would expect... UNEXPECTEDNESS.**


End file.
